What You've Done To Me
by Xavier Willow
Summary: Edward is an average teen in high school, he leaves for a weekend away and comes back feeling more confused than ever. Can this confusion help with his abusive family life or just add to his problems? EXJ Slash/Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! This story is slash with Edward and Jasper. It involves Alcohol and Abuse and Lemons. I would suggest avoiding it if under the age of 18.**

**Hey Guys! This is my first slash story and even though it's not slashy in this chapter, if I continue it, it will be. Very much so. So the only way I'll end up continuing is if someone gives me reviews saying to continue. I'm really nervous since this is once again my first slash :$ I have lots of ideas so tell me what you think! Enjoy **

**OH P.S. I have a plot in my mind but any reviews are helpful.**

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, BUT THE CLEVER PLOT ;)

Edward's POV

I sat in my last period class of the day staring out the window as Bella walked past my desk rubbing her finely sculpted ass against it. God I loved that ass. As she pasted she looked back giving me a cute wink while sliding a note against my desk. If she continued acting like that I swear I could get hard right here, right now, in front of my whole English class. She flipped her hair and continued walking to the front of the class to stand by Mike Newton's desk. Why would she talk to Newton? I've always disliked the kid. All he's wanted is to please me and get into Bella's pants. After taking one more look, that lasted longer than it should, I looked down at the note I had received.

"**Edward, my house, ten ;) Come right at ten, - Bella"**

I looked up at the front of the class in Bella's general direction. She was leaned over talking to Mike. Mike, of course, was taking the opportunity to peek down her shirt, while Bella sent winks my way. She was so sexy that I almost forgot about Newton getting his fill. I crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at the back of Newton's head.

"What gives Cullen?" Mike said turning around.

I glared at him then let my eyes drift back down to my paper. I glanced down at the reading assignment the teacher had handed out.

"Ten O'clock" Bella whispered sexually as she brushed past my ear.

I must've blushed because she ran her fingers across my cheek as she past. I think it was safe to say I wouldn't be doing much homework tonight. Someone started to talk but my eyes and attention were behind me and on Bella's more prominent features.

"Edward!" my teacher yelled out. My mind snapped back to attention. "Thank you Mr. Cullen for your attention, so class, as I was saying, we will be taking a field trip to the nearby U of S, and it is mandatory."

Half of the class started to moan at another useless field trip. We were graduating in less than three months and this trip was mainly for the kids in grade twelve who were going there or the younger grades who wanted an introduction of what would be there next year.

"Everyone in the class is expected to go to the first session. Now the second session however is not mandatory but will be held two weeks after the first. This one will be the sleep over trip for students wanting to experience residence life. Now that will be held on a Thursday and you will return on a Saturday."

The teacher droned on and on about information the whole class already knew about. I had no plan in going to U of S and had even less interest in going to the field trip. I wanted to take psychology and then I'd find out what I wanted to do later. My parents were fairly supportive of me and didn't much care what I did for school. Even though my Mom was an alcoholic and my dad was also into the alcohol and wasn't around much, things were mostly okay for me. I mean sure, life at home wasn't something I bragged about but it wasn't all bad either.

The bell rang then and signalled me to go home. Finally; this day has been going on forever, and I knew that since I woke up this morning. I walked over to my locker, my mind going wild from the last period's events. That girl didn't realize the images she just implanted in my head. I opened my locker and started pulling books out of my locker, more out of habit rather than actual need. I knew I wouldn't be doing much with them tonight. As I was about to walk away from my locker I felt someone drag a hand across my ass from behind. Bella; I thought to myself silently. Sure enough I turned around just in time to see Bella winking her eye good bye at me. We're only seventeen, how does she know exactly how to drive my hormones nuts. This is something I will probably never understand. I closed my locker and locked the lock; I then proceeded to take my phone out of my pocket to check my messages. None; I shrugged it off and continued down the hall to the exit of the school. I walked into the student parking lot, sun catching me in the eyes, and took out the keys to my silver Volvo. The summer breeze that drifted through the air was a nice distraction from my raging hormones. I opened the door of my car and sat down. I closed the door and took in a big breathe, the scent of this car always drove me nuts, it was vanilla. Bella had gotten it for me because she'd thought the car had smelt like a new car for long enough. I drove home without turning the radio on, deep in thought. I walked up the stairs to my home and unlocked the door and stepped in.

"I'm home!" I yelled out. When I got no response I figured I must be the only one here. I was used to this, the feeling of an empty house. It wasn't rare that my parents would disappear for the evening. I decided to go up to my room and get started on my homework while I anticipated the evening ahead. I was nodding off while finishing my algebra homework when I was awakened by a buzzing noise. My phone flashed the name of "Bella Swan". It was a new text that read:

"**Ten! Not a minute sooner!"**

I was confused as to why I had to be so punctual. I then hit the "Reply" button and typed back a short:

"**Okay babe ;)"**

I decided since I wasn't getting anywhere with my homework to go and make myself some dinner. I got to the fridge and saw a note taped to it that read "Edward, out for the night. Dinner is in the fridge, be home around eleven, Love Mom" Love. Well, that wasn't the norm but hey whatever floats her boat, right? But this was perfect, I had dinner cooked for me, and maybe I even might be able to beat my parents back after Bella's. If they were back before me they wouldn't notice me sneaking back in anyways. I broke my chain of thought by opening the fridge and looking for the food. I heated up last night's leftovers and went back up to my room. I finished my dinner earlier than expected, then again I was seventeen and my appetite never ceased, so I decided to take a nap, in an attempt to try and waste some time. I was thinking about nothing in particular when sleep overtook me.

*Break*

I woke up and rolled over to gaze up at the alarm clock next to my bed. The alarm clock flashed a red 9:30pm. Deciding to ignore Bella's text to not come before ten I picked up my keys off the night table, grabbed my phone and headed out the door. I got into my car as the sun was beginning to set. I began to contemplate the evening ahead. Was this just a random fuck? Did this even mean anything to her? I mean we weren't really dating, we didn't have a title other than friends, maybe friends with benefits? We called each other for hook-ups and our needs to satisfy primal urges. Maybe it was good for both of us. Wait was it? I pulled into her drive way and my attention was grabbed by a blue car parked in front of her house. I wasn't here a lot but it didn't look like her parents cars, in fact I hadn't really seen it here before. I looked down at the dashboard to quickly check the time; 9:50pm is what it read. I thought about her reaction of me being ten minutes early. I figured it would be nothing. She's walked right into my house before without a plan and I wasn't mad and vice-versa. She had the cutest surprised face and I decided tonight, I wanted to see it. No, I decided, she won't be mad. I got out of my car excited to see the goddess waiting inside for me. Only me. That turned me on just knowing that it was only me that was going in there to satisfy her. I was consumed by all things Bella as I got out of the car. I threw my phone into the car and headed towards the house. I didn't see any cars in the drive-way so I decided to go right in without knocking. Sometimes that turned her on. Maybe Bella's parents were out with mine, I joked to myself. I opened the front door carefully and slid in. I slipped my shoes off next to another pair of running shoes. I didn't know Mr. Swan ran? I started to climb the stairs when I noticed a guys running shirt strewn across the base of the stairs. I ignored it as I ignored the odd running shoes, but now I was curious to say the least. Oh well I thought to myself, Bella, I thought. Bella. As I reached the top of the stairs I could hear Bella. She was giggling and panting. She was enjoying herself, practicing before the big show maybe? I stopped just outside the door and looked to my left to see a clock mounted on the wall. It read 9:59pm. That's when I heard it.

"Oh! Uh! Mike! Harder! Wait.. Ah fuck! You... Uh! Have to go! Hurry! Mike, hurry the fuck up!" Bella said frantically.

"But Bella, I haven't eve-"

"Just go Mike! We'll finish later!" Bella was rushing to put on a pair of pants; I could hear the rustling of clothing being frantically put on.

I stood there in shock listening to their exchange of words. So this was a random hook-up for her. Just a, "I have to get off. Let's call up Edward, he's an easy fuck". I started back down the stairs as Bella came out of her room. Bella saw me immediately; she must've seen the look on my face because she immediately looked even more frantic than before, upset even. As I was about to pass the threshold of the door Bella yelled out angrily after me,

"Edward, what the hell! I said ten o' clock!"

"Shut the fuck up Bella" I retorted.

A hurt look spread across her face but was quickly replaced by more anger. I really couldn't care less.

"Cullen!" Mike yelled after me. "I'm so sorry dude! I didn't know you were tapping this!"

If Bella looked angry before she was furious now.

"Both of you get out get out n-!"

I'd slammed the front door in Bella's face and it couldn't have felt better. I made my way across Bella's lawn to my car. I was unlocking my car when Bella emerged from her front door with Mike close on her heels.

"Edward wait! I'm so sorry! I don't even like him! It meant nothi-"

I'd had enough of Bella's stupid, mundane rant. This was the second time in the past thirty seconds I slammed a door on her. I was really starting to like this feeling. I was in no mood to hear her stupid blabbering. I stepped on the gas and headed down the street for home. I looked in my rear-view mirror as I pulled away to see Bella repeatedly smacking Mike in the shoulder. I felt better leaving that place knowing that Mike had to deal with a pissed off Bella. I drove home in almost the same demeanour that I arrived in, deep thought, no radio. I thought about Bella mostly, how I thought the thing we shared meant something to her. Obviously I was nothing but a cheap, clearly worn-out and disposable toy. I hated the feeling of being screwed over like that. Even though I mostly blamed myself I was still more than furious for what Bella had done to me. I looked over at my phone to distract myself. Three missed calls. Wow I thought to myself. I decided to check them when I had gotten into my room and calmed down a bit.

*Break*

I got out of my car, walked up to the house, and I unlocked the door and went in. Silence. I looked down at my phone to see it was 10:30pm. I guess my parents weren't expected for another half hour anyways. I locked the door, took my shoes off and headed up my stairs to my room. I jumped onto my bed and laid there for a long time. I almost started to daze off when I heard my phone buzz somewhere in my room. I looked all over for it then decided to call it. I then found it beside my bed. I must've dropped it while nodding off. I now had five missed calls and a new text. My five missed calls consisted of: Bella, Mike, twice, My Mom, and Mike again. The new text was from Bella and it read;

"**I'm so sorry baby just come back and we'll talk 3 – Bells"**

I laughed a little at the optimism of her message. I looked at my phone again and realized I had three new voice mails as well. I punched in the numbers to my phone and listened for the messages. The first was from Bella; "Come on babe call me I wanna talk!", the second was from Mike; "Hey man I know that was some weird shit tonight but we're cool right? Okay see you at school tomorrow Cullen!", and the last was from my mom; "Heeeeey Sw- sweetie! I won't be h-ho-hooooome till later! Don't wait up! Love you sweeeeeetie!". I could barely make out the message with all the background noise. People laughing and shouting, I always hated getting messages from my mom. I mean I loved her but she seemed to love booze more. I decided to forget the whole evening and let sleep envelope me, figuring tomorrow would be better.

*Break*

I woke up the next morning from the buzz of an alarm. I stretched over to look at the clock which read, 7:49am. I decided to get up even though class didn't start till 9:30am. I rolled out of bed and into the shower. The feeling of the hot water on my muscles felt really good. I didn't know why my muscles were sore but I guessed it was because I slept on something wrong. I got out of the shower, brushed my teeth, got dressed, grabbed my phone and car keys and ran out the door. I looked for my parents' vehicle but didn't see it. I got into my car and drove off to school. It was now 8:58am so I figured I could just go to school early. My morning classes passed by slowly and I couldn't be more excited when lunch passed. After lunch my last class came fast. I went to my locker, grabbed my English assignment and went to class. I walked in the door and quietly made my way to my seat near the middle of the class, passing by Mike and sitting two seats ahead of Bella. I sat down at my seat trying to pay attention to the class but all I could feel were the eyes of Bella burning holes in the back of my head.

"Okay class, I'm coming around to collect the assignments. Also everyone should know, the U of S field trip is tomorrow." The teacher stated matter-of-factly.

I rolled my eyes and then handed in my assignment. The teacher then started a lecture that would last the entire class based solely on Hamlet and the beauty of its inter-workings and intriguing characters. I must've fallen asleep because I was suddenly aware that the bell had rung and that I could go home.

I left the school in a rush not eager to talk to anyone. I rushed out to my car and quickly left the student parking lot. I had made it home in a timely matter to find my parents car parked in the driveway. I cautiously approached my front door and went inside. Next I proceeded up the stairs but heard sobbing in the kitchen. I immediately went to the kitchen to find my Mom on the floor with an empty bottle of white wine in her hands crying.

"Mom what's wrong?" I asked trying to be sympathetic.

"It's all gone!" She shouted, clearly intoxicated.

I turned around to see my dad with a half empty bottle of vodka in his hand, and I could do was look up and try to process what was happening.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" He yelled at me. He then continued to take another swig from the bottle. "Get in your fuckin' room!"

I was not about to have a fist fight with my Dad so I did what he asked. I ran straight up to my room and stayed there the entire night, doing homework on an empty stomach.

*Break*

I woke up the next morning to my alarm again and went through the same daily routine as the day before. I walked out to my car, got in and drove to school. I got out at the parking lot and went to my first period class. After everyone had filed in the teacher announced that we were to board the buses waiting outside within the next five minutes to be bussed to U of S. I had completely forgotten this trip. The bus ride was going to be inevitably torturous. Two and a half hours there.

*Break*

We got off the bus and were escorted to the main building on campus. The main building was where we were allowed to wander around for the next four hours till we needed to catch the bus back home. I decided to take this opportunity to break away from the group and give myself my own personally guided tour. I was walking down a hallway in an attempt to find doors to the outside of the school when one opened and a student ran into me full force. This knocked me and the other student over cause papers and books to surround us all over the floor, and shocks to fly through my body.

"Sorry man I didn't even see you there!" This student was tall for his age and had blonde wavy hair with deep blue eyes, and seemed to be blushing.

"It's no problem" I responded lightly. I looked down at one of the papers I was picking up and saw the name Jasper written in blue pen across the top.

"My name is Jasper" he said smiling at me.

"Edward" I replied heartily.

**I really hoped you liked the first part. Please review and tell me if I should bother continuing it **** I want to but It's all up to the readers **** Thanks guys and gals. **

**A/N: If I do continue to post stuff, it will most likely be posted every week to every week and a half. Thanks again for reading! Please Review. –Xavier Willow**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Hey guys. So this is chapter two **** Thanks for all the great reviews and alerts and favourites, it really meant a lot. I'm hoping for some more great reviews and maybe if I get twenty I'll post again before Saturday ;)**

**Thanks for everything guys, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Just my version of Jasper and Edward ;)**

Chapter Two

Edward's POV

"Edward" I replied. He looked genuinely happy to meet me, and I was just as happy. So happy I think I cracked a smile.

"Are you here for the 'Student Day'?" he asked.

"Yeah sadly" I stuttered back. "I already know I don't want to go here so what's the point?" Wait. Why did I tell him that? I could go anywhere I wanted to; I wasn't attached, in any way, to Bella.

"Well that's too bad" he said. "Well I'm late. I was supposed to help out with the student day. It was cool meeting you Edward; maybe I'll see you later."

The way he said my name sent shivers through my body. Bella never did that for me. What was I thinking? "Okay awesome!" I blurted out. He turned and started in the other direction and I found myself blushing as he walked away. I then unconsciously decided that this day may not be that bad after all. I then decided to go back to the main hall to go pick up some flyers about the classes. Who can say I didn't use my time wisely now? I laughed to myself and then jumped in surprise when I realized the unbelievably good mood I was in. I never thought about it until then but what would I do now that Bella screwed everything up for us? Maybe going here wouldn't be that bad, I smiled to myself. Psychology? Sociology? English? There were a lot of classes that interested me here I guess. Maybe I would apply here. I mulled the thought over in my head thinking silently about the pro's and con's. I honestly couldn't think of any cons. I finally got to the main assembly of students and went to visit a couple booths. Many people tried talking to me about my interests and what not but I mainly kept to myself and took quite a few flyers. I also picked up a map of the campus. It seemed pretty easy to get around so I decided to test my luck. So I spent the rest of the day wandering the campus; lost. I walked with my head mostly down trying to make sense of what I thought was an easy to understand map that I was given earlier. God only knows how long I was looking down at the map before I bumped into someone again. I looked up to see Jasper again with a pod of grade eleven kids wandering dazed and confused behind him. I smiled almost immediately.

"Hey again Edward!" He said with a smile that could melt a glacier. Did I really just think about his smile that way? I was detracted from my train of thought by his mesmerizing voice.

"Are you finding everything okay?" It was really cute the way he was trying to help me out. I was lost for words. This wasn't like me. I usually had at least something to say, I quickly started to recompose my features and my thoughts.

"Yeah actually" I paused, blood rushing into my face and primarily, my cheeks. "I have no clue where I am. I don't understand this map at all." I looked at the map then looked back up at him sheepishly.

He turned back to the kids and said "Hey you guys are cool to talk to each other for a bit right? Let me see." He said, taking the map from my hands. As he took the map his hand brushed mine and shocks pulsed up my arm once more. All his attention was focused on me. Was he always this helpful? I was glad it was directed at me. I smiled more at this thought.

"So where are you trying to get to?"

"I don't really know" I managed to say. I looked back at my watch and back up to Jasper and said "I have to be back in twenty minutes so I guess I should start going back to the buses."

Jasper looked back at me, that sexy smile in full effect. "Well you could join my little tour here if you wanted; I'm bringing them back now."

"Sure" I said smiling wildly. "Lead the way."

I don't remember the last time I was so happy.

I followed Jasper all the way back to the buses as we made casual conversation. I tripped awkwardly several times before we arrived back at the buses, each time winning a laugh and a smile from Jasper. I was in complete awe of how I was enjoying the look of his smile. We went to the second bus where students were being loaded on. Each student getting onto the bus was receiving a package from one of the helpers who ran the student day. Jasper then directed his group to the bus after giving them each packages himself. After all the students were loaded on the bus Jasper turned to me and said,

"Here," smiling he handed me a package to, "Maybe I'll see you later Edward." It seemed like Jasper added a lot of hope into that last sentence but then again maybe I just imagined it.

"Ya, you too." I said shyly. What the fuck? When have I ever been shy? Jasper said,

"Your bus is about to leave Edward." He smiled at me and I almost melted. I hope it didn't show on my face. I really hope it didn't show on my face. I looked at his smile one more time and made an attempt to burn it into my memory, then turned towards the buses and waved a good bye to Jasper.

I got onto the bus and took an empty seat near the back. I didn't have many friends so it wasn't surprising when they were already sitting with someone or when they had not even showed up on my bus. I sat there staring out the window at the campus I now wanted to belong to. The bus started and headed in the direction of home. It didn't surprise me when I looked up and no one had chosen to sit beside me. The bus ride was fairly uneventful up until now. We'd been on the bus for about an hour and a half and by now I was getting extremely bored of staring mindlessly out the window. I had nothing better to do so I decided to read through the information that I had been given in my package from the university. There were a few pamphlets on the courses there including psychology, exercise sciences, English, and a few others. I read up on psychology the most. I flipped through page after page losing myself in the information in front of me. I could really see myself going here. I liked the look of all the programs and how the dorms were set up. I looked at the prices and decided I'd definitely need a roommate. I looked more and more reading up on the histories of the city and university itself. I really did like it. The next thing I flipped to would have been passed over if it wasn't coloured differently from the other sheets. This one was a pale yellow and seemed to have the information about a weekend stay at the university. This, I thought, must've been what our teacher had been talking about. This event was two weeks away and it was an event where you could become a fake student for three days. Only grade twelve students could go to my relief. As I read further down the page it stated that you would even get to live in a dorm room with a student that had been there for two years or more. You would even go to the classes in the day the student went to. This was how they were trying to make it a genuine experience. The event was Thursday to Saturday. It was exactly two weeks away and I wanted to go so badly. I turned over the plain yellow sheet having read all the information on the one side to find a permission form. It had all the specifics of a regular form yet it had options of a dorm and which major you preferred your roommate to have.

What major was Jasper in? I figured it was something smart, he sounded really intelligent when we talked. He was like the popular guy everyone wanted to be friends with, the only exception, was that he was actually interested in what I was saying and what I was talking about. Like he actually cared what I thought. I was definitely going to this event; and not because of Jasper either. That wasn't it at all, I just needed to learn more about this school. Now that Bella screwed up our plans I had to find a new place. Why can't it be this one, right?

I looked up to find that we were actually at the school now. How did I spend an hour with my head down? I ignored everything and read the forms. I didn't realize that much time had passed I guess. The bus stopped and the students filed out. I decided to let everyone else out before me and so I was the last one off the bus. Just as my foot hit the ground from the bus the bell rang out from the school signifying the end of the day. I was so grateful for the end of the day to come since I didn't want any homework for the night. I walked around the school to the student parking lot to try and locate my Volvo. I drove home with the radio blasting. This, if anything, was a good indication that I'd had a good day and I was in a good mood. As soon as I got home I almost tripped getting out of the car. I was so excited to get out and get my form signed so I could go I just couldn't wait.

I opened the door and was jumped by a large animal.

"What the hell!" I was still startled as the animal licked up and down my face. I regained my senses to realize that it was a German shepherd. My second favourite dog. "Mom? When did we get a dog?"

I started to scan the house in an attempt to hunt down my mom.

"Honey, we found her and now we're going to keep her!" I shrugged and got down to business, and after much debating and convincing she finally signed the form. I could tell she had been drinking again; otherwise getting my form signed may have been a more difficult task and I don't think we'd have a dog present in the house. Regardless the form was signed and I couldn't be happier, especially with the new pet. I always wanted a dog as a child but our family was either too poor or just didn't want one. I ran up ecstatic to my room with the new canine close at my heels. I burst into my room and ran right into my calendar. I grabbed a pen off the desk in my room and hurriedly scribbled down the date on the calendar. I stared blankly at the calendar soaking it in. Why was I this excited? I probably wouldn't even see Jasper again. I then sat down at the desk and took out a black pen to fill in the rest of the missing information. I filled out my name, my address, and all the usual form things and then stared at the other column. Which dorm? Which major did my roommate have? I wrote in the first column I didn't have a preferred dorm and in the second one I wrote down psychology. I hoped Jasper had psychology classes with me. What was I saying? We were two years apart. We probably would never have any classes together. I laughed at the fact that I already assumed I was accepted into that university.

I went back to my bed and sat down. My train of thought was disrupted by a wet nose nudging my hand. I rolled over and stared at the dog right in her brown eyes.

"You don't have a name yet do you." More or less I was talking to myself. "Mya. Yeah I like it. Mya." I continued to sit there and scratch behind her ears. I was so restless and had no idea of what to do next. I had no homework, no test to study for, nothing. So with nothing to do I decided to scope out more about U of S. Specifically what the average student's average was that got accepted into the university. I did some searching and found out that last year's average was 78%. I think I was going to get in. I smiled silently to myself. I was distracted from my bliss by a buzzing of my phone, I looked down to see who had texted me and it was Bella.

"_Edward baby, talk to me, please __ "_

I was in no mood to deal with Bella right now or ever now that I think about it. I typed back a quick,

"_No thanks Bella"_

She was lucky I even texted her back. I didn't think highly of myself in any circumstance but I knew I was better than what she was doing to me. What did she ever do for me anyways? I don't think she deserved my attention if she was willing to risk it like that anyways. Even when we were "together" she really didn't make me all that happy, come to think of it. Jasper, I thought. Why did he send chills down my spine and not Bella? Why was I thinking like this still? I wanted to get rid of all this confusion. It was making my head hurt in a bad way. Maybe Rose would know. I decided to text my sister Rosalie. Rose and I were always close, especially growing up. Our parents would argue and Rose would always know what to say. Being two years older than me she would always take me out places. It was basically like a blessing. Usually older sisters would never consider taking their younger brothers out anywhere. When things got really bad between my parents she would sneak into my room at night and sleep in my bed with me, anything to help me not to worry. Rose could, and always has been able to read me like a book; this is why nothing was really off limits between us. I was the first person she told about her boyfriend Emmet and the first person she told about her tattoo. It was nice having that relationship with her. We never ratted each other out and everything between us always flowed smoothly. She has always been my perfect idea of a big sister.

"_Rose, can we go for a drive tonight? I want to get out maybe talk."_

I texted out. Not even a minute later my phone buzzed with a reply, but it wasn't the person I was looking for a reply from. Bella said,

"_Please?"_

I decided to ignore it. I then received the reply from the person I wanted one from.

"_Of course Edward, I'll be there at nine."_

I was so excited to see Rose. I typed back a quick,

"_Thanks __"_

I was ecstatic now. This would be the first time I'd seen Rose in an entire month. I lied down on my bed trying to relax before Rose came, deep in thought.

Her old red camaro pulled into the drive way. I ran down the stairs and without a word to my parents ran out the door. I stumbled on the grass, slid across the hood of the car like the 'Dukes of Hazard' and got into the passenger side.

"You've still got it I see." Rose sent me a wink accompanied by a huge smile.

"Hey Rose!" I couldn't help but let a smile consume my face.

"Edward!" She pulled my in for a long refreshing hug. I couldn't actually remember the last time I had gotten a hug, from anyone. This felt really good.

"Rose you look amazing, why has it been so long again?" I stuck my tongue out at her playfully.

"Oh Edward." She shook her head at me. "You look just as good."

She put the car into reverse and backed out of the driveway. I always thought she could drive cars professionally. She handled them so well, especially the camaro. As soon as she started driving she started the twenty questions game.

"So what was it you had to talk to me about?"

"Well," I started, "I actually need some advice. What do I do if I think I like someone and they're older than me and probably not... into me?" I blushed furiously.

"Who wouldn't be into you Edward? You're just being silly. Be yourself is all I can say, girls like guys that can be themselves around them."

I decided not to take it further since I was definitely not ready to tell Rose it wasn't a girl I was trying to be myself around.

"Oh, okay, thanks Rose." I said faking a smile.

"No problem," Rose said hesitantly, "That's what I'm here for." I could tell right away she wasn't buying it.

"So how are you and Emmet doing?" I asked out of kindness. I also asked because I desperately wanted to change the subject. I knew if I didn't change the subject Rose would continue to pry about the issue and right now I had no interest in pursuing that.

She resisted but then decided to give it up. "Well he really is something else." She said.

I continued to nod and occasionally say the odd 'oh' and 'yeah'. Usually I would be completely into hearing all about Rose's life but tonight was different. Tonight I couldn't concentrate on my own thoughts, let alone someone else's. So tonight I stared out the window staring at the street lights, Jasper moving his way into every thought I produced. I thought about how he made me feel, the way he looked, the way I felt when he looked at me in particular, and that cute southern drawl. Then out of only God knows where, my thoughts pulled a 360, now I was frantically worried; terrified even. Why was I feeling this? Why was I thinking like this? Why did my entire brain revolve around thoughts of Jasper? I'd never thought about guys like this before and I've never been so consumed by things like this either. What in the hell was I doing?

"Edward? You aren't even listening. What's wrong?"

I pushed all my thoughts away and said, "I'm listening Rose," Trying to sound convincing.

"Edward, what's bugging you?" she seemed really concerned.

I didn't even know myself. Well I did but I wasn't completely sure so I thought until I was I wouldn't tell anyone. So I thought I would leave it alone for tonight. "Nothing." I lied casually.

"Edward stop lying."

Was it really that obvious? I thought I played a better lie than that.

"You haven't been acting like your usual self since you got into the car... How have Mom and Dad been to you? To each other?"

"They're fine." I lied again. Mom was never sober. Not that I knew of anyways. Dad wasn't either but he wasn't around much anyways. But what the hell was I doing? I was lying to one of the only people I trusted. I never acted like this before. Why was this any different than anything in the past?

"Edward, you can tell me whenever you're ready okay?" I looked over and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks Rose."

She nodded and looked forward again. "So have you given much thought to a university or what you're going to do after high school? That stuff is coming up soon right?"

"Yeah," I said, "I'm thinking of U of S." I said this with a little more excitement than necessary and a smile popped unto my face.

"Hmm, I've heard good things about that place. I know a lot of people that went there. A lot of my friends are there too."

"Oh really?" I said. My curiosity was flying all around the car by this time. I'm pretty sure it was tangible by this point. "Like who?"

"Well there's Collin, Beth, Jenny, and of course Emmet is there now too," a smile took over her face as she said this, "and I'm thinking of applying there for the upcoming year, I wanna be closer to Emmet, ya know?"

Funny thing was, I did know. I knew exactly how she felt. "Well," I said, maybe just a little too casual. "I was wondering if you maybe knew a Jasper who went there?"

"Hmm... Jasper...Well there was a Jasper in the high school I went to. He was really nice. Good looking too, if I remember." She looked over and winked at me. "Maybe it's the same guy?"

"He has blonde hair, blue eyes?" I tried to egg her on with these words. Only the description I had for him was a little different in my mind than what I had said out loud. My description would be more like this; soft honey blonde hair, eyes that I could drown in, and a smile that paralysed me on the spot every time he flashed it my way. But I couldn't bring myself to tell Rose that, not yet anyways. Rose suddenly started to speak again.

"What time do you have to be home by Edward? It's already ten o' clock." Was it really? I had thought we'd only spoken a little bit tonight.

"Is it really Rose?" I said with surprise edging its way into my voice.

"Ya, you've kept to yourself most of the time. I wish you'd let me into that head of yours."

She pulled into my driveway and put the car in park. Apparently she thought I should go home I guess.

"Edward I love you and call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Sure, thanks Rose."

I hugged her, pulling her in tight against me. I flashed a quick smile at her when our hug was finished then crossed the lawn and disappeared into the house. I had the rest of the night to myself, seeing as once again, my parents weren't home. This didn't surprise me in the least. I went up to my room and lay in my bed staring at the calendar across the room. Two weeks wasn't that far away. Why was that the only thing on my mind? I had parents who were in and out of my life faster than dentist appointments and this was the thing dominating my thoughts. It was starting to feel like an obsession. Or an addiction, I couldn't decide between the two. Maybe it was a sick mix of the two? Well this was infuriating. With that I hopped into the shower, only to think of Jasper even more. I got out dried off and paced the house waiting for my parents to come home. Once mid night hit I decided it wasn't worth it and went back to bed. I pulled the covers up and let sleep over take me; Jasper dominating my thoughts.

_One Week Later_

I was tapping my foot recklessly against the floor. I'd taken two pain killers in the past hour in a sad attempt at getting rid of my headache. I was getting headaches steady, all because of Jasper. Well I guess it's not completely fair to say it was all Jasper's fault, but it sure seemed like it. It was because my mind was going a hundred miles an hour all the time, thinking about, the one and only, Jasper. All the time. I was becoming moody, and anti-social. People started to call me out on it and I just denied it and pushed them away. I've decided it's a sick mixture between an addiction, sick obsession, and an infatuation that won't die with time. One week.

**I hope you guys liked it **** Review please. 20 = FAST UPDATE ;)**

**XW ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, hope you weren't waiting too long for this. But here it is **** BIG shout out to darkkite23 and .me. thanks to both for inspiring me to go on ;) i apologize to darkkite23 for making her wait for this. I know i said Friday and im sorry :$**

**Any ways I don't own twilight but i love playing with the guys in my clever plotting mind. Thank you all for the great reviews and all the favourites and alerts it was overwhelming so thank you so much it means a lot. Enjoy everyone. Please read and review :D**

WARNINGSOME SCENES OF ABUSE AND ALCHOHOL USE.

Chapter 3

Edward's POV

It was a Wednesday night and I was a mess. It was the night before the field trip to the U of S and I couldn't be more thrilled, and nervous. Why was I nervous? Well I guess I knew but really didn't want to admit it to anyone, but it was all Jasper. Why did I even think he would be there? It wasn't like I'd just walk off the bus and just see him, and it definitely wasn't like I'd be rooming with him.

My heart was pounding in my chest, just from the thought of seeing Jasper again. I needed to calm down, this was weird. I never acted like this. There were probably more than 6,000 students wandering around campus at any given time, and I was looking for one. What the fuck kind of odds were those? I looked over at Mya sitting by my side. Since we had her I had told her everything. How I felt about Jasper, how I felt about everything. It wasn't fair that she couldn't talk back, but she was now the only person in my life that knew everything. She was essentially my best friend.

"Edward!" my mom yelled up to my room.

"What?" My response was monotone at best.

"Dinner!"

My heart was racing for another time today. Except this time, it had nothing to do with Jasper. Nothing at all. This was awesome. We never had family dinners, ever. If we did it was usually take out food, nothing was ever eaten that was prepared from my Mom.

"The Food is getting cold!" she yelled again.

"Be right down!" I grabbed my phone and threw it into my back pocket. I then ran to the bathroom to wash my hands, colliding into several walls on my way there. For once in my life I was actually excited for this family event. My Mom rarely cooked and when she did, the food was spectacular, and when I say rarely I mean it. The reason being was that my Mom only cooked when she was completely sober, so I guess you could say homemade meals had a duel meaning for me. I finished washing my hands quickly and then put Mya into my room and closed the door. I proceeded to the stairs, needless to say excited to get food in my stomach.

"What's for dinner Mom?" I said as I walked down the stairs.

"Chinese food!"

"Oh.." I loved Chinese food but I honestly just wanted this to be something she put effort into. So needless to say I was in every way disappointed. I usually expected meals from takeout but tonight I had hope. Hope for something more. I mean I wasn't ungrateful, that wasn't it at all. I was however jealous. Every other kid had homemade meals and begged to go out, but I was the exact opposite. You might even say polar opposite. Homemade food was actually a treat, like eggnog on Christmas. Dare I say it, but homemade food was bigger than Christmas.

"Edward stop standing there! Sit the fuck down!" my dad yelled. Clearly he was already seated, and had already been drinking. Any other kid would've flinched but since I was accustoming to this type of treatment.

"Sorry Dad." It came out in barely a whisper.

"Speak up you little bitch!" he spat.

My Mom then sat the food down on the table like nothing was happening. This was often how it went, my Mom making busy work, always hammered, and always off in her own world. Maybe that's why she did it, to escape this hell we called home.

Suddenly my Dad's attention was off of me and solely focused on my Mom. She was actually dancing. This, once again, was not uncommon. With every move gold liquid tequila shook in the bottle in her left hand. She twisted off the bottle cap and took another swig. She was so content in her made up world it would seem she was the age of five right now.

"Go get your fucked up whore of a mother! She should be sitting too! This is family dinner for fuck sake." I was fine with him swearing at me. I usually just brushed them off knowing it was just the liquor talking, but to call my mother the things he just did? That was something that usually pushed me over the edge. Now usually going over the edge meant storming out of the house, throwing something, or even going to my room and screaming. But tonight was different. Tonight was where my fists were shaking and my teeth were clenched. I could feel all the anger I'd carried come back with one swift, intense rush of adrenaline. I was beyond mad today, beyond furious, and definitely beyond anyone's control. But even then I didn't expect what was to happen next. I threw myself in a lunge across the table at my Dad, knocking him off his chair and onto the floor. My Dad wasn't as athletic as I was but he was still strong. My biggest advantage was I was fast and I'd caught him off guard. We were now both on the floor, and as I was rushing to my feet, my Dad was struggling to catch his breath. After he'd taken in a room's worth of oxygen he started to gradually make his way to his feet, muttering swears under his laboured breath. I thought since I was a lot more co-ordinated I could get in a couple hits before my adrenaline rush wore off. I swung my fist at his face and to my disbelief, missed. I was now too close to him, and this made escape nearly impossible. He placed two colossal hands on either side of my shoulders and grabbed the available material there. He then picked me up off my feet and thrust me into the nearest wall. My head wobbled back and fourth after its impact. My head also now ached immensely with pain. I started to black out but fought it with everything I had, knowing if I didn't I wouldn't see tomorrow.

"Stop fooling around boys!" my Mom chimed in cheerily. She was still dancing like a hippy taking in the tequila in big gulps.

My Dad was distracted momentarily and I used this time wisely to come back to reality. My Dad was now more than distracted, he was pissed. Nothing is worse, than a man with a one track mind and a mission. Especially when that mission involves violence, and involves the intake of alcohol prior to the violence. He released his iron grip on me and I collapsed into a useless heap on the floor. My head was still spinning out of control. He then strode over to my Mom with a look of distain marking every feature on his face. This was undeniably the worse it had ever been. He stood beside my juvenile mother and slapped her right across the face with a deafening smack. She fell to the floor in a heap, unmoving. She then started sobbing uncontrollably. I got up, anger fuelling my adrenaline, and when my Dad turned back to brawl with me again my fist connected with his lower chin, producing a cracking noise. He crumpled to his knees and shouted out in pain. He held on to his chin and attempted to crack it back into place, he succeeded with a loud popping noise. He immediately looked up at me with blood shot eyes and murmured,

"You're fucking dead son."

I clearly didn't outweigh the pro's and con's in this situation and so I ran with all my energy trying to make it to the stairs so I could make it to my bedroom. I reached the stairs and made it up maybe two before I felt tension build up in my mid back and torso. I looked back to see my Dad pulling my shirt from the bottom of the stairs. I was then pulled back and thrown on to the ground. I hit the floor with a loud thud. All the wind was completely knocked out of me which made escaping this even more doubtful than it had already become. I was trying so desperately to get back up which is when my Dad pulled me back up to get a clear left hook to make contact with my face. He dropped me and I was too dazed to even remember where I was. I made a poor attempt to get up from lying on my stomach when I was kicked directly in the abdomen with a force I figured could take down a small elephant. I was whimpering on the ground in pain. I was kicked so hard the force sent me right on to my back. I was now staring at the ceiling heaving in painful gulps of air. He then picked me up so that I was standing. I immediately fell back to the floor, not having enough energy to stand. He took a foot and stomped on my abdomen again. I swear if my appendix wasn't already taken out it would've exploded.

"What the fuck is this boy? Stand up!"

He yelled at me continuously, I was now only catching the odd word. His tone was now beyond furious. He picked me up and yelled at me like a drill sergeant to stand there. I did as I was told while he took another shot at my shoulder with a right hook. Sadly for me his aim was stupidly accurate tonight and his fist found its target bringing me to the floor one more time. I honestly thought that would be the end of me.

"I didn't raise no pussy boy! Stand up and fight your old man!"

Needless to say I was getting my ass kicked.

I could hear my mother in the kitchen taking drinks in between silent crying fits. They weren't loud but they were more like a child having a fit.

My Dad had now taken to yelling even louder the more unresponsive I became. Mya was going nuts in my room, barking and clawing at the door. I was now almost a mirror image of my mother. A ball lying on the floor, helpless. Sobs shook my body. My Dad was now standing directly over top of me yelling into my ear.

That's when Emmet came in through the front door. He let the door fling open as he usually did almost hitting me in the side in the process. "Hey Ro-! What the fuck!"

Emmet being much larger than me pulled my Dad off from on top of me, he got a good hold on the back of his shirt and pulled and wrestled him out the front door which was still open. Once my Dad was out on the front lawn Emmet slammed the door and quickly locked it.

"Holy Shit, Edward! Are you okay!" Emmet was freaking out. I couldn't even imagine what I looked like, because I was obviously nowhere near okay.

"Ya, Emmet," I said through sobs, "Just help me up." Tears were streaming slowly down my eyes. Even though I tried really hard to hold them back, my attempts were useless. I was almost sobbing still on my feet.

From inside you could hear my Dad pounding his fists pounding the door. Every pound felt like it was hitting me in the chest, I was still paralyzed with fear and yet I couldn't stop shaking. My whole body coursed with violent shakes and convulsions. It took all my energy to try not to fall down and so all I did was stand there and flinch. Obviously I was not okay.

"Edward! You're such a waste! Why the fuck are you my son!" My Dad's voice was muffled by the door, but you could hear every word as if they were bullets flying through the door and directly into me. I had no energy at this point and I didn't think twice before letting my legs collapse into themselves. Emmet caught me and put his arm under mine to support me and let his arm go across my back. "Don't even listen to that shit Edward, but we seriously need to get you to a fuckin hospital dude." Even though I didn't look up I could feel all my wounds being analyzed by Emmet. They must've been bad because when I did get enough energy to look up at Emmet he looked horrified.

"Tell your Dad to get his ass to the table Edward!" My Mom yelled from the kitchen, clearly snapped out of her previous child-like stage. She then peaked her head out of the kitchen and saw Emmet.

"Oh Emmet sweetie! Are you going to be joining us!" My Mother was absolutely in love with Emmet, she thought he was just the greatest. Clearly I was one of the farthest things from present in her mind. I was still in Emmet's arms and covered in marks and scrapes and my Mom ignored them all. Just like any other time.

"Sorry Mrs. Cullen, I'll be back later." Emmet flashed a smile and turned to leave.

My Dad was still yelling all kinds of things at me and my Mom was still trying to convince Emmet to stay and let me go where ever I needed to go. My 'parents' were drunk, hated and ignored me, and our family was just altogether screwed. My head couldn't take it anymore. I interrupted Emmet as he was convincing my Mom that he had to go,

"Emmet, can we just go?" More tears started to fall now. "But grab Mya." Way to keep it together Edward.

"Sure." He stopped talking to my Mom completely and helped me limp to the back door. I swear my Dad's hands must've been bleeding because he'd been pounding on the door ever since Emmet threw him outside. We left the back door and followed a side walk to the back part of the drive-way. Emmet usually parked in the back, lucky for me. I was pretty shaken still. Emmet brought me to the passenger side of the vehicle and when I stood there and didn't make a move to do anything he opened my door and helped me in. He then proceeded to buckle me in. I was acting like I was 8 so I guess it was okay for him to treat me like that. Tears were still flowing pretty steady with silent sobs that shook my body. They stained my shirt over and over again. He crossed back over the drive-way and went inside the house to grab Mya. He returned almost right after he went inside, Mya in his arms. He went over to the driver's side of the truck and placed Mya on the seat beside me. He jumped in. He threw the keys into the ignition and started up the truck. He backed up quickly on to the street, and from here you could see my Dad still pounding his fists on the front door. I was so lost in my own thoughts so it came as a shock to me when Emmet started talking, Mya licking at my hand.

"Hey Rose, meet me at my parent's house as soon as you can." I hadn't even noticed Emmet take out his phone. "I'm with Edward, I'll explain later. Just come as fast as you can." There was a long pause in the conversation; I was assuming Rose was freaking out on the other side of this call. "No they aren't home." Another long pause. "Okay. Okay. Love you too, bye."

"Where are we going Emmet?" I blurted out.

"To my parent's house. I was coming into town to surprise Rose, that's why I'm here in the first place. Good thing I was too." He stared straight ahead. I looked back out the window, adrenaline still coursing through my veins. The whole ride was pretty quiet the whole way there. Emmet didn't say much and I didn't attempt to.

About ten minutes later he pulled of a main street down a quiet setting. A neighbourhood every kid would die to grow up in. There were trees everywhere and they all shone with a sparkly green light, bathing in sun of the spring. He pulled into the drive-way of a nice, quaint, house that looked like the kind the families all on television would have. I didn't even hear Emmet get out so when the door slammed it made me jump in the worst way. He started walking over to my side so I figured I'd do at least half the work and take my seat belt off. He opened my door and started helping me out. We started to walk to the door; Emmet kept his hand on my back just in case, Mya trailing at my heels. I could tell I was calming down because my legs actually worked now. This is when Rose pulled up. She was usually very in control of her car but when parking on the side of the street she accidentally ran up on to the curb. I could tell she was extremely worried and expected the worse. I turned and let Emmet's hand fall from my back to make my way to her car. She got out of her red camaro and ran over to me, a look of horror creped further into her features with every step she took closer to me. Once by my side she looked up at Emmet who was now behind me and looked back at me. She put her hand over her mouth and gasped.

"I know." Emmet said, though it was barely more than a whisper. "I ran in there just after your Dad had been wailing on him for a while."

Rose started to tear up. She reached out a hand and gently brushed her finger tips against my reddened, bruised, and swollen cheeks. Tears were now rolling out of her eyes and unto her cheeks. She let out a heart broken sigh and enveloped me in a hug. My head was now buried in her golden hair. I tried to lift my arms up to put them around her but they were too sore.

"Edward" she half whispered, half whimpered, "I think you should stay with me for a bit." She ran her fingers through my hair. I love when people did that, she must've known.

"No Rose," I said breaking up our hug. "It's fine. Really, I'll be okay." A new batch of tears flooded my face.

She gave me a look of disapproval and then looked at Emmet for an answer. An answer to what I have no clue. "Thank you so much Em." She said. "What would I ever do without you?" She was now hugging him as he wiped her tears away from her red cheeks.

"Okay Edward, let's try and patch you up" Emmet said, gesturing to the front door.

We got to the door and Emmet pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door. We stepped in and Emmet immediately went to the bathroom. I assumed it was to find band-aids and stuff like that. Emmet came back with some anti-bacterial stuff and some gauze then searched the kitchen for tape and scissors. Rosalie was holding my hand the entire time. It was comforting more than anything.

Emmet sat down on a chair that he'd pulled from the table. "Come here little dude." He was pointing to the kitchen chair in front of him that I was probably supposed to sit on. My tears had calmed down by now and now my eyes were red and stinging. Emmet worked cautiously around my hand to tape up the bruises.

"Thanks Emmet. I seriously wouldn't have lived through that if you hadn't come." I whispered that whole sentence, not wanting to cry again.

"Ah, hey, it's no big deal. I just would've liked to be there before it started maybe I could've gotten some more action." He playfully winked at Rosalie.

This sparked something in Rose because she slid over to him from where she was standing and looked down at him. She pulled his chin up towards her and gave him a soft kiss.

"Thank you" she repeated. Emmet looked at her like she was his everything. I usually didn't believe in young love but then I saw these to and it was hard not to. I now think that old love is the wrong kind and young love is the only true love really. Emmet broke the look between them and went back to my hand.

After sitting there for about seven minutes Emmet had used a considerable amount of gauze and an even bigger amount of tape.

"I think it looked better before I touched it.." Emmet said

"It's fine sweetie" Rose assured him with a smile.

"Well then I think you're all patched up there kiddo"

I looked back down as Emmet put the materials away, well what was left of them anyways. I truly was a mess, and it didn't help that Emmet's tape job was making my hand look even more deformed then before. Even though this was bad I had to be a little bit stronger at least. What happened before was just a melt down. I'm allowed those right?

"Where are you staying tonight honey? And who's this cutie?" Rose asked me staring at Mya.

"I was thinking I could maybe I could go home a grab my things and then sleep at your place? Is that okay? And this is Mya, she was at Mom and Dad's."

"Of course" she said with a broken smile.

I was actually excited about going to Rose's house. I know the situation was still bad but I had Rose. Then it hit me that I'd have to go back home. My emotions did a 360 again and now I was back to the verge of crying. I knew, looking down, I was in no shape for another fight. Rose must have seen my face fall because she then said,

"I'll get Em to go in with you."

I nodded my head. "Thanks Rose."

We left the house and got into cars. Emmet and Rose both drove back to my house. I drove with Rose. It was a long ride filled with tension. The tension wasn't between us though; it was more like tension from us towards the outside, Mya breaking it with a bark every once and a while.

We pulled up the long drive-way and my heart started racing again. Then I realized what's the point? There were no cars but my Volvo here. I got out of the car with Emmet on my heels just in case. I opened the door and to my delight there was no one home. I went up to my room with Emmet to pack things for tomorrow's trip. I was so excited for this trip that not even this whole day could ruin it.

I took out a bag and set it on my makeshift bed. I gathered all the essentials on my bed and without any words between us Emmet started to pack them. I packed my tooth brush and my favourite shirt and jeans. I packed more and more till my bag was full. I was finished packing in ten minutes.

We were ready to go and I just needed a few more things. I grabbed the note for permission off my bed, my phone, and my car keys. I didn't need to come home to a broken car.

We left down the stairs after I double checked all my materials. I was in a huge hurry to get out of this place. Emmet put my stuff in Roses trunk as I climbed into the car. Emmet came to Roses side and she rolled down the window for him. He kissed her softly and whispered "I love you" in her ear.

"Come back to my place okay?" Rose cooed.

He nodded and left to his truck.

We drove off in the direction of Rosalie's apartment and casually talked the whole way there. She was probably the only person who could take the edge off me. It took us about twenty minutes to get there, but I didn't mind because I liked any time I got to spend with Rose.

Once there I opened the door of the car and went and tapped on the trunk as a sign to open it. Rose opened it and I tried to grab my stuff but it really hurt. Emmet came up from behind me and grabbed my bags. I hated being this helpless. Once we had the vehicles parked and all my things we went to the doors and went in. We took a ride up to the 3rd floor and went to find Rose's room. Dogs weren't allowed so we snuck Mya in.

She opened the door and I went in. I had the place memorized so I found the spare room easily. I dropped my bags on the floor and wandered back to the living space. It was 10:30pm when I looked at my watch, had it really been that long?

"You should really get to bed Edward." Rosalie said.

I really didn't need any more convincing than that. So I said a quick thanks to Emmet and hugged Rose good night before heading back to the spare room. I had full intentions of going right to the spare room when I walked past the bathroom. I was tempted and even though part of me said no I had to check. I walked slowly into the bathroom, staring at my feet, and looked up into the mirror. That was a big mistake. I looked unbelievably horrible. I had a big red mark on my face, which I hoped would be gone by tomorrow. I then looked under my shirt. I was more and more disgusted as I lifted it further up. I saw a huge purple bruise next to my abdomen and an equally large bruise near my shoulder. Those were all I could focus on even though there were minor ones that were scattered around my torso. I decided to put it all out of my mind. I'd have my shirt on the whole time any ways.

"Are you okay Edward?" Rose called out.

"Yeah, just brushing my teeth."

I put my shirt back down and found my tooth brush. I brushed my teeth and went back to the soft bed that awaited me in the now occupied spare room. Mya followed me into the room wagging her tail.

I changed into pyjama's and I laid down in the bed to realize I was in extreme pain. I didn't want to bother Rose tonight again seeing as she was being way more than generous by letting me stay the night. So that night I fell into a very light and uncomfortable sleep.

**I really hope i didn't disappoint **** please review, its an awesome confidence boost :D it makes my day, a lot, every time.**

**XW :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: hey everyone **** this is chapter four. I hope you like it all. And be prepared for the slash ;) its on its way. So I was really happy with the amount of everything, like alerts and favourites, i would be really happy if you could review this one please, it would mean a lot. BIG shout out to darkkite23 and .me. thanks to both for inspiring me to go on ;) i apologize to darkkite23 for making her wait for this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Just my version of Jasper and Edward ;)**

Chapter 4

Edward's POV

I woke up that morning groggy and exhausted, Jasper running circles in my mind. It felt almost natural. Like breathing; but already? It really couldn't wait an hour could it? I was in a mix of emotions right now, and I didn't know which one was the strongest. I was happy when I was thinking about Jasper, but I was confused not knowing why this felt so... right? I was now also annoyed at my new state of early morning confusion. I was opening and closing my eyes trying to get used to the light that was pouring in through a nearby window. It felt warm on my skin. Once my eyes were almost adjusted I sat up and looked around the unfamiliar room. I struggled to think of what today was, and even more so what yesterday was. I lay back down and stared at the ceiling allowing my thoughts to run ramped in my mind. Why Jasper? Why now? Not remembering what happened yesterday I rolled over onto my side to get more comfortable and yelled out in pain. I'd forgotten what had happened yesterday and this was a very unfriendly reminder. I lifted my shirt to find the bruise was even worse than last night. It was becoming a very unattractive dark purple colour. All of the dark memories of yesterday started to flood back into my brain. As if my head didn't hurt enough already now there was this. Dinner, that's where it all began. A dinner I was so excited for and so disappointed about. I didn't even get to eat my meal of disappointment which now made me feel even worse. My stomach growled then and all my thoughts started to revolve around getting something to eat. That's when Rosalie ran into my room, Mya close to her side,

"Edward! I heard you yelling, what's wrong?" I had totally forgotten about that, probably due to the fact that I was in a desperate need of some kind of breakfast. I sat up without a response to Rose and I said everything I needed to by lifting up my shirt to show her the bruises.

"Edward! You didn't show me those last night! What the hell!" I then made my way slowly to the edge of the bed. I hated when she worried about me. I slowly lifted my weight off the bed and stood upright on my feet. I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She was hesitant but then gave in and wrapped her arms around me as well.

"Rose?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yes?"

"What's for breakfast? I'm starving" She broke off her hold on me and I started to laugh.

"I'm sure we'll find something" She winked at me and left the room. I curiously poked my head out the door to see her busily doing things in the kitchen with pans and eggs. I hoped to God she was making omelettes.

I then decided to go into the bathroom to have a shower. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, dreading the thought of another ten minutes with me and my own mind. I reached out and felt the water coming out of the tap. It was scalding hot and I quickly recoiled from the heat. I looked down at my hand that was now bright red, along with already being bruised. I turned the water back down and felt it again with the one good hand I had left. It was luke warm. In other words, perfect. I finished undressing and quickly jumped into the warm water. I enjoyed the warm water pouring over my aching muscles, causing me to let out a short moan. My shower was short lived since the water started to become cold. I was finished anyways so I started to get out. I dried off and wrapped the towel around my waist. I slumped back to my room lazily. I sat on the bed and contemplated how to put on clothes without feeling pain from bruises.

I came up with nothing.

I decided to just deal with it and went to my overnight bag and threw a few things to wear on the bed. "Breakfast is almost ready Edward!" Rose called down the hall. I tried to get ready quicker with little to no success. I threw on a white t shirt and black jeans and ran my hands through my hair in an attempt to dry it. Once again, not very successful. I pulled my phone off the side table and checked it for any messages. None, just as I assumed, but I glanced at the time to find school started in forty five minutes, that meant it was 8:45am. It was also Thursday. Thursday, I said in my mind. Thursday. I immediately started to get ready ten times faster. I started to get all my things packed into my bag; it didn't take very long, ignoring all the sharp pains coming from the bruises. I was so excited now that I'm sure it was pouring out from my pores.

"Edward!"

"Sorry Rose!"

I did a double take around the guest room to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything and as I made my scan I knew I had everything with me. I left the room and went to the kitchen where Rose still was; Mya on my heels. I breathed in heavily and smelt the tantalizing scent of omelettes. Rose was making her signature dish that I'm pretty sure I was entirely in love with. No one made omelettes better than Rose. It was filled with different garden vegetables, that I would assuming Rose got at the flea market. She was really into doing that healthy and local thing lately. My opinion on healthy and local was: As long as it still means omelettes when I stay over, then great.

"Emmet really lucked out." I said as I sat down.

A smile spread onto her face as she slid the plate in front of me on the table. "Oh just eat Edward." She rolled her eyes, kissed me on the forehead and walked back down the hallway to her room.

I sat there for a moment before indulging in my omelette. I decided right then and there that this, this right here, was much better than Christmas. Much, much better. I smiled to myself as I picked up my fork and stared greedily at my omelette. To be honest it was hard to savour this meal since I was so damn hungry. I tried very hard to eat this meal without jitters running up and down my spine in excitement for the events ahead. I was eating slowly but would start to forget I was trying to drag out my contentment and would start wolfing it down again. It wasn't five minutes before my plate was clean. I sat back in the chair and just took in the moment. I loved how the kitchen smelt, how I felt. Everything seemed okay in that moment. Like everything would work out. I heard footsteps coming from down the hallway towards the kitchen. I threw my last bite down to Mya and she ate it greedily. I looked up to see that Rosalie had walked back into the kitchen and this time stared at me with a look of astonishment.

"I was only gone, like five minutes Edward. You must've been hungry." She said this with a look of surprise on her face.

"Yeah" I said sheepishly.

"Well want me to make you another?" She offered.

"No thanks Rose," I said laughing, "I'm fine." I couldn't help but let a smile escape my lips and spread across my face. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her tightly. I did not want to let go. She did the same and I sighed into her shoulder. "Thanks Rose." I said.

"Edward, it's honestly no problem." I let go to look at her to find a smile on her face.

"Being here is way better than Christmas Rose." I don't know why but I just blurted it out.

"Well if I'd known that.." She looked like she was pondering the thought for a minute before a sarcastic grin overcame her. "Christmas might start to get a little cheaper." She gave me a wink and ruffled her hand through my hair.

"Hey!" I said, half annoyed.

"Oh suck it up." She stuck her tongue out at me and we both burst out in laughter.

I turned back to the table and picked up my dishes. I then turned back to check the time on the wall clock, 8:55am, and put my dishes in the sink. I started to wash them when Rose pushed me away.

"Hey, no, leave em. I'll do them later, we need to get you to school."

She had a point so I left them and went back to the guest room to double check again and to grab my stuff.

Once in the room I took off a few of the bandages and threw them in the nearest trash can. I grabbed my bags and my forms and left with a "See you later Emmet!".

I walked down the hall to the door and started putting on my shoes when Rose said, "He's sleeping" as she started laughing. I quickly said bye to Mya and we left out the door. I didn't realize it till now, but I couldn't imagine life without Mya, she was already a part of the family. Rose had even gotten to like her. I bent down and gave her a hug and whispered to her that I would miss her, her tail wagged and I got up to leave.

We stepped out of the door, Rose locked it, and we left the apartment. We crossed the parking lot and got into her car. I threw my bag in the back seat, and the casual conversation began. We talked about everything from school to family back home to the field trip I'd been anticipating for the past two weeks. We talked about everything that was on my mind except for the one that I was the most desperate to bring up; Jasper.

We arrived at the school and right away I was nervous. I could see the buses across the field in the opposite parking lot and once again all I could think about was Jasper. I felt like the car was heating up and I opened the window.

Rose pulled into an empty spot and put the car in park. I waited five long seconds, took a breath and grabbed my bag from the back seat. I looked at Rose who was cracking a smile.

"Edward, it's just a field trip. It's not a trip to the moon." She said sarcastically.

Was it that easy to see how nervous I was?

"Hey Edward seriously it's ok, just calm down. Everything will be just fine. If you need me to pick you up just call, okay?" She smiled and kissed me on the forehead. I could tell she felt bad about last night.

"Okk-kkkay." I stuttered out. I tried to mentally calm myself down. I tuned back and checked the side mirror to see how bad my face looked. Not bad, not bad at all. It just looked like a bad burn from wind chill... in the middle of spring. I sighed and started to get out of the car. I smiled at Rosalie and turned back to grab my bag from the seat. I waved and she yelled out a good-bye to me. She sat there for a minute before starting the car and driving off.

I headed to the bussing area across the field. As I was walking to the bus I looked down at my watch to see it was 9:23am. I was two minutes away from being late. The bus left at exactly 9:25am, no exceptions.

I quickened my pace and hurried across the field. I ran to the bus and threw my things in the side storage compartment and kept my ipod and cell phone in my pocket. I quickly got onto the bus and searched the bus for a friend or an empty seat. Sadly there were neither and I opted for the only empty seat near the middle of the bus. I sat down and took in the scenery around me. Nothing new for a school bus setting. Most kids were talking to everyone else and some had headphones in their ears. Nothing new. I looked down and glanced at my watch. Three, two, one, 9:25am. I was all of the sudden way to excited. I was honestly giddy, and I never got like that. A smile spread across my face but I tucked my head down to avoid being questioned about it. I sat in an eager anticipation as the bus then roared to life. The signal we were about to go.

"Permission forms everyone!" A teacher at the front of the bus called out among the shouting teenagers. I sat up a little in my seat to dig mine out of my pocket. We passed them up and once the teacher got a count of our names and a count of the forms she started her speech.

"Okay kids, listen up! There will be no fooling around on this bus. We should be there in about two hours so you'll just have to suck it up. We are not making any pit stops so I hope you've all taken advantage of a bathroom sometime today. So that's about it. Okay here we go." She sat back down and the bus driver pulled the gear shift into drive. I was almost bouncing up and down on my seat. The two weeks I had been waiting for had finally come.

I pulled my ipod out of my pocket and put the headphones in my ears. I searched my playlist for something to listen to but nothing was really jumping out at me. I was in a mood that I can't say is common or normal to me. I settled on a playlist I had made that was mainly composed of the Sick Puppies, the Summer Set, and few other bands. I sat there thinking about the day ahead and about what I'd do if I couldn't find Jasper. All my thoughts seemed to somehow come in contact with him, which I found extremely annoying and really enjoyable.

The next two and a half hours dragged by. I thought we were going to be there in two so it was a safe assumption to say I was annoyed when we arrived half an hour later than expected. I guess someone felt like taking their time I thought to myself annoyed. As soon as I thought it I regretted it. It wasn't like me at all to be like this with this much attitude.

We pulled into the university's campus and everyone's eyes were once again glued to the windows. The teacher then yelled for our attention. I gladly gave it to her to distract from my current thought process. I gave up on thinking about Jasper and was now intently listening on the blabber coming out of her mouth. She was now reading out the dorms we would be staying in. I was excited for this but at the same time it didn't make a huge difference since I had no clue which one Jasper was in. I tuned out all the names until I had heard mine.

"Edward Cullen! East Bay dorm, room 305." I trying to burn this information into my head since I didn't have a pen or paper on me. I then listened to see who might be in my room with me. "Bradley Henner! East Bay dorm" Bradley. No. I didn't want to be with him. He was one of the popular kids in my grade but he was only popular for one thing, drinking. "Room 305." Damn it. I let out a sigh of annoyance. Just great.

"What was that Mrs. G?"

"Same as Cullen!" She shouted out.

I figured he was just there for the frat parties I had heard about. So maybe if he spent a lot of time there it wouldn't matter. Well wait. It wouldn't matter anyways. I would be out looking for Jasper anyways. This made me feel a little better.

After every student was assigned rooms and dorms we were instructed off the bus. We stood outside the bus waiting for our bags. We each got a turn to rifle through other people's stuff in order to find our own things. Before we left the buses we were handed a map by the teacher.

"Okay kids! Your first assignment this weekend is to find the dorm and room you're assigned to. Enjoy!"

After I got my stuff I walked over to Bradley who was clearly getting impatient.

"Hey Cullen, just go on without me okay? I'm going to scope out some ass. Text me later when you find the place will ya? Thanks dude." He didn't really give me any time to respond so he slung his back pack over his shoulder and left in the opposite direction I was headed in. Did he realize I didn't have his number? I wouldn't be able to text him. Not that that bothered me, it was just he was going to be pissed later. I shook my head and walked away from the general student population. I headed in the direction of my dorm, and I say that pretty loosely since I didn't actually know where my dorm was. I was excited to find it though because the sooner I found it, the sooner I could unpack and go 'Jasper Hunting'. I replayed that thought over in my mind and realized it sounded really obsessive. I shrugged it off and let a smile come to my face. That's where I stumbled upon a sign that read "East Bay -" I followed the arrow pointing to the left down a hill and became even more excited over the fact that I could see the building. I had only been out here walking about ten minutes so I took my first assignment as a major accomplishment. I think I actually deserved an A+. At this point I started to walk a little faster seeing as I would be even closer to dropping my things off and getting to the main event. But hey, I had all day, I brought my speed back to normal human to not look as eager as I was to be here.

I finally got to the front of the building and looked over to see the giant sign "East Bay". I must have been in the right place. I kept looking around thinking this must have been a mistake. This place was immaculate. It must have been one of those rich dorms with kids who had doctors and lawyers for parents who paid for everything. I got to the door and realized I couldn't get in without a pass code or a key card. Damn it. Just my luck. Why the hell wouldn't the teacher tell us about this?

I stood there for a good ten minutes looking like a dumbass before another student made their way towards me. She walked up to me warily. She was a really tiny, but beautiful girl. She had jet black hair that fell to her mid back, suntanned skin and ice blue eyes. If I wasn't going to look for Jasper I'd definitely be making a move on her. She was wearing a pair of white shorts that stopped at her upper thigh showing off her fluid legs. She was wearing a black tank top and some simple jewellery; and bless her soul she was wearing a pair of converse to top it off. I wouldn't be surprised if I was drooling at this point.

Focus Edward! I yelled mentally at myself so not to freak her out. She glided over to me and looked right at me, "Are you in the student weekend program?" Her voice sounded like angels. It was honestly like nothing I'd ever heard before.

I looked down in embarrassment and managed a strangled "Yeah..." I was sweating I was so nervous, I could tell it was her because there was no way this weather was doing it to me. "I'm actually really glad you came by," I said. "I've been standing here for ten minutes with no clue how to get in."

"It's honestly no problem" she said sweetly. She started to dig something out of one of those impossibly small pockets. "Need help finding the room?" She pulled out a card key.

"Uhm.. it's room 305. H-hey, If you don't mind me asking, are you in this dorm?"

"Yeah," she said. "I'm on the second floor. Room 305?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll have loads of fun in that room." Her voice was mesmerizing, I didn't even notice any infliction she added to the sentence. I almost forgot the words that went along with the melodic tune of her voice. "Want me to help you up there?" She said as she opened the door.

"No thanks," I said smiling, "I think I've got it from here. But seriously thanks for all your help. My name's Edward by the way."

"Sure," she said with a smile that was more beautiful than anything I'd ever seen before. "Alice." She pulled out a small piece of paper from her pocket. "Do you have a pen handy?"

"Yeah sure thing." I unzipped my bag and dug out a pen and handed it over to her.

She scribbled something down and handed me the pen and paper. "Just in case you need help with anything else" She winked at me and flipped her hair as she walked away. I stood there in a daze. I looked down sometime after and saw a phone number in neat writing with a heart beside it.

I took out my phone, put the numbers in and shoved the phone, pen, and paper into my bag. If I was being honest with myself, if things didn't work out with Jasper, she'd definitely be hearing from me again. I laughed to myself seeing all the hope I put into having things work out with Jasper.

I walked through the door and into a main lobby. I looked around and took in what I assumed was an average dorm room look mixed with a fancy hotel. The best part was definitely the view of some kind of body of water from the glass walls at the back.

I looked to the left to see an elevator and decided to start there. I went in and looked back at all the numbers there. It went from 1 to 2 to 3 to 4. I pressed the second floor button unconsciously thinking of Alice and then corrected myself by picking the third floor button. The elevator doors opened and I got out and started walking down the hall. I looked at all the doors. 201, 202, 203, 204. Shit. I was on the second floor. I dragged my things back to the elevator and pressed the up arrow again. I waited there looking foolish as students walked past staring at me as I stayed put waiting for the elevator that never seemed to come. The doors opened and I rushed in. I clicked the number three again and let my eyes drift back to my feet. I waited there for what seemed forever. The elevator doors finally closed and I looked back to the lit up three, and beside it was a 'close doors' button. Why wasn't my brain functioning today? All elevators had that. Why didn't I press it two seconds ago when I stood there looking like a complete idiot staring at my feet in the elevator. I realized I'd be meeting my roommate in less than five minutes. I convinced myself that if it was that bad I could maybe get away with rooming with Alice this weekend. Now that I thought about it, that may not be a bad idea after all.

Just as I thought about whipping out my phone and texting her my situation the elevator doors opened and I just stood there, too nervous to even move. 305 I repeated to myself. The elevator doors started to close and I threw my arm out to stop them from closing. They opened back up and I picked my things up off the floor and walked out of the elevator and down the hall. I counted each room as I passed it. 301. 302. 303. 304. 305. I stood in front of the door not sure of what to do. My new, pretend weekend, roommate was in there right now, I assumed. I was really nervous to get someone weird, but then again how much time would I be spending here anyways? Then I remembered my back up plan. This gave me some confidence as I sheepishly knocked three times softly on the door. I heard someone drop something clumsily on the floor on their way to the door. Then I heard the chain being taken out and my heart started beating a little faster. I was excited and nervous to see my new roommate, but mostly nervous. Wait though, what did Alice mean when she said "Oh, I'm sure you'll have loads of fun in that room."?

Slowly the door opened to reveal my new roommate for the next three days.

**I really hope i didn't disappoint **** please review, its an awesome confidence boost :D it makes my day, a lot, every time.**

**XW :D, thanks, you guys are my favourite ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: SLASH, drinking.**

**A/N: Hi guys, i've been on a role, most times updating in a matter of 5 days or less. I haven't been getting a great response so far... so for all you slash lovers, I hope you enjoy this one. I made it twice as long because sadly from now on chapter sizes will be longer but sadly the updates may start to be a two week thing.. Sorry, life is invading. If I could just do this forever, I would ;) As always i would be really happy if you could review this one please, it would mean a lot. Seriously EVN ONE WORD :D And once again: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Just my version of Jasper and Edward ;)**

**So without further hesitation, here it is.**

Chapter 5

Edward's POV

I stood there nervously waiting as the door opened to reveal him. I looked into the face of my new and definitely weird roommate, and a huge boyish grin started to spread across my entire face. This was definitely going to be a good weekend.

"Well if I do declare, come on in Edward." I was soft butter in his hands as his southern drawl made it hard to make coherent thoughts. By the time I registered everything I noticed his smile must have been as big as mine. I also noticed that I hadn't said anything since he opened the door. I probably stood there looking like an idiot, and now I was wasting more time just thinking about it all.

"What has got you so happy Edward?" Jasper said teasingly. I was still taken back by how much his voice affected me. I could feel my face warming but really hoped it didn't show; or that he didn't notice it. I finally spoke.

"Well I thought I was going to end up with a dumb roommate for the next three days. You're the only person I know here so I'm just excited." I smiled widely and realized that Jasper was just as excited as I was. "Well are you going to let me in or are you just going to stand there and stare?" I stuck my tongue out and his face reddened little. It was really cute, I have to admit. No it was actually fucking adorable. He took a step to the left and made a gesture for me to enter into the dorm room. I took the offer and dragged my bags passed him. As I walked by his hand accidentally, I think, brushed against my ass, which in turn made my dick twitch. I thought over and over again about dead kittens and clowns. It was really crazy how just one touch from him sent an electric shock through my whole body. I calmed myself down and put my stuff in the door way. I took off my shoes and threw them to the side. Jasper casually slid past me and went right into the main room, which was connected to the kitchen, living space, bathroom, and bedroom. It was honestly like one big room with another bedroom and bathroom attached.

"Make yourself at home Edward." Jasper said.

He walked in further and I followed behind like a puppy following its owner, casually stealing glances at his ass; which was beautiful by the way. Jasper plopped onto the couch and I threw my stuff onto the nearest bunk bed.

"So aren't there supposed to be two of you?" he asked somewhat confused.

"Yeah, Bradley." I said dryly. "He's a barrel of fun."

"Wow." Jasper said in astonishment. "You don't seem to like him very much."

"Well he's okay I guess. It's just, he parties a lot and we don't get along that well."

"I see. " He sat there for a moment contemplating everything. "Well since you lucked out with me," He winked at me and it sent a shiver down my spine. "You must be interested in psychology?"

"Yeah, I was thinking of coming here to take it."

"Well you'd have an awesome tutor available." He said pointing to himself.

I honestly couldn't believe how I lucked out with getting Jasper as my roommate. All the sudden I thought of sleeping arrangements. "So where do Bradley and I sleep?" I blurted out. It seemed like around Jasper I had no control over my brain. At all. I watched him move trying to burn these feelings and images into my brain.

"Well you'd sleep in the bunk bed where your bag is, and the good thing is that you can pick your bunk since that other kid isn't here." I was brought back to reality as Jasper answered my previous question.

"Oh nice" I said.

I saw Jasper look at the clock and a look of panic spread onto his face. I was all of the sudden panicked. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I have class in ten minutes." He said. "Damn it" he whispered.

I started to blush since I felt like I was the reason he was maybe late since I kept him talking. He ran into his room and came out with a notebook and a couple of pens, and started towards the door. He turned back and looked at me. "Wanna come with me?" He started to smile.

"Hell ya!" I said, smiling. I walked over to the bunk bed and grabbed a notebook and pen and ran to the door to meet him. I threw on my shoes and stood up to meet the most amazing smile greeting me on Jasper's face. "Are you sure you can handle this class?" He said, looking appraisingly at me. I laughed and pushed him towards the door.

"Let's go." He said. He walked out of the door and I followed behind him. He turned around and bumped into me. I felt like the breath was leaving me. The contact between our bodies sent more shocks through me than I could imagine. I could feel my face redden and quickly apologized. "Sorry."

"It's ok." He laughed. "I just need to lock the door."

He went past me and started to lock the door with a silver key. He shoved the key in the pocket of his blue jeans and we left the hall and got into the elevator. He pressed the button for the main floor, we got in and the doors closed as we drifted towards the ground. We didn't say much in the elevator but Jasper kept looking at the watch on his wrist. I could tell he hated being late. I would have to try to remember that. We walked briskly out of the doors to the lobby of the dorm and started talking casually again. I actually loved talking to Jasper.

"So do you have any questions about this fine establishment also known as a university?" He faked a professional voice and I couldn't help but smile.

"Well Jasper," I started, trying to fake the same professional tone, "I was just wondering where I would need to go to get a new roommate?" I said this but started to smile immediately after.

"Well I'm deeply sorry Edward but it seems to be far too late in the semester to request or complete a transfer. I suppose you'll just have to stick with the one you have for the rest of the semester. Once again I'm truly sorry.

I let out a heart breaking sigh and then jumped a bit at how dramatic it sounded. I looked over at Jasper and even he seemed a little concerned, but I started to laugh and then he joined in.

This playful banter continued all the way to the class. We walked into the class that was only three quarter's full with only two minutes to spare. We decided to take seats next to the middle of the room and set our books and pens down on the counter in front of us. I looked around the class and it was, to put it simply, a large lecture theatre. Kind of like the semi circle ones in Greece. I was busy in my own mind so it kind of startled me when the professor started to speak in front of the room. I heard Jasper making an attempt to stifle a laugh beside me and I elbowed him lightly in the side. The teacher started writing on the board and I looked over to see Jasper starting to skilfully take down the most important notes from the board. It surprised me to see how neat his writing was compared to how fast the teacher was talking and writing. Mine would definitely be close to illegible. I watched as his hands glided across the page leaving perfectly annotated notes behind. I stared back down at my own blank notebook and decided to try and take some notes.

I tried taking notes from where the professor left off and found that I couldn't keep up unless I one, really concentrated, and two, my writing suffered from a bad, bad, bad case of chicken scratch. I probably had some silly concentrating face on because when Jasper looked over he started to laugh quietly and turned back to his notes. I decided to take a short break from writing and write a different kind of note.

_What's the title of this class even?_

I slid the note over to Jasper who didn't read it right away but when the teacher continued to talk he read it and wrote a quick response,

_Second year psychology: Drugs and Behaviour ;)_

I looked over at him and I saw him let out a smirk. I actually couldn't care what look he managed, anything was beautiful with that face. There was no denying that. I smiled back helpless to resist.

Jasper looked back at the board and started taking notes.

Just to think. I was thinking about this for so long and now I was sitting beside him. I was off in my own world for I have no idea how long when my hand was nudge with a piece of paper.

_Wanna come to a party with me tonight? I know it's not really your thing but.. I thought maybe you might wanna come._

I stared at the note long enough for someone to probably deduce that I was impaired in some type of reading skill. All I was doing though was concentrating on how not to explode and let the whole class not know how excited I really was. If it meant I'd be spending more time with Jasper then I was all for it. I mean it would only be a couple of hours but I still wasn't willing to give those hours with him up. So party tonight it was.

_Why not? _

I scribbled this back and looked back at my writing and decided I had the penmanship of a seven year old. He looked up and smiled at me, so I gave him a scolding look and nodded to the board to tell him to pay attention. We both cracked a smile and he shifted his attention back to the professor and the board.

For the remainder of the class I doodled on the page, not trying to keep up with the prof, stole glances at Jasper while he was writing, and let my fantasies and imagination go wild. Once again I had drifted off into my mind while the class was going on not paying attention to anything but Jasper.

My dazed and content lull was broken with the professor saying,

"So that wraps up this unit and tomorrow will be the start of our last unit, the affect of different chemicals on the neuro-system. I expect the pages on the board to be read by then. Have a good night guys and I'll see you tomorrow." He started erasing the board and kids started to pack up and leave. The professor walked back to his desk and students started to file out of the room. I picked up my things following suit, looked down at my watch, 12:30pm, and started towards the exit. My stomach grumbled as I walked down the stairs indicating lunch. I looked up once out of the class and found myself lost again. Shit, where did Jasper go? I sat there like a kid in the mall who couldn't find his parents. Sad, and lonely.

"Trying to lose me?" I heard Jasper behind me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Never." I said with a smile. I punched myself in the face mentally as I thought about what I just said. That was way to forward.

"Ya know what Edward? I don't really think this university would be a good choice for you to be honest."

My face fell and at this point I didn't really care if he saw.

"I mean I've had to rescue you from being lost about three times now since you've gotten here and unless you want me around saving you all the time you may want to consider somewhere else." A smile broke out onto his face and I felt relief and embarrassment flood through me.

"Well maybe I will then" I said teasingly.

"On second thought maybe you should stay. My day is far more fulfilling when I feel like I've helped someone."

"So your just using me eh?" I punched him in the arm.

"Hey no need to get rough." He laughed and we started walking towards the dorm. It was turning out to be a beautiful day. The sun was high in the sky and the weather was really warm now. It was odd for mid spring.

"So where do we eat around here?" As I said this my stomach grumbled in unison with my words.

"What are you in the mood for?"

You I thought to myself honestly. My eyes started to darken with lust but I tried as hard as I could to hide it and will it down. "You pick" I said smiling.

"You might regret this Edward, but hot dogs and fries it is." He smiled as we walked down a new road that seemed to lead away from the university.

"Sounds great!"

We walked down beside the lake that I assumed was maybe from a river behind his dorm. We walked for another twenty minutes before we had arrived at the place Jasper seemed dying to eat at. We stood up at the window and ordered our food form what seemed to be a shack. We stood there and I soaked up the scent of fried foods. Jasper saw me in my own little heaven and laughed. We started eating our food and half way to the dorm, sat down on the grass and watched the lake. It seemed calm today; one might even believe it was summer. I really enjoyed sitting here with Jasper, we didn't say much but I enjoyed it either way. The breeze off the lake played in my hair and it felt nice to be here. I didn't have the worry of my parents or the worry of anything else. I had Jasper and the lake; well neither of them belonged to me but I felt like they should. We finished our meals and got up to walk back to the dorm.

Once back at the dorm we found Bradley sitting on his bags outside the door. I guessed he hadn't been as lucky as me. In both ways. I laughed to myself and Jasper looked at me with confusion. Bradley finally looked up and caught sight of me.

"Hey Edward! Wanna take my stuff up to our room? Don't bother waiting for me, I think I'm going to a party tonight. So I probably won't be back till morning."

"Sure" I muttered and with that he was off. Jasper and I grabbed his bags and dragged them through the dorm, up the elevator, and towards the room. As soon as we got to the room Jasper dug out the key from his pocket and opened the door. We took our shoes off and threw Bradley's bags to the side of the room. So with a full stomach I went over to the bunk beds slid my things off it and carefully lied down, trying to be wary of my bruises. I had no intention in the world of telling Jasper about them. Jasper sat down beside the couch on the floor three feet away from me.

"So I guess you'll probably get the entire bunk bed to yourself tonight." He smiled and laughed lightly as he pulled his textbook and notebooks out. He got back up, went into his room and grabbed a second book, dumped it on the floor and sat back down. He sat cross legged on the floor and opened up his books scanning through tomorrow's lesson I presumed.

"I hope you don't mind me reading through this stuff." He looked up through his eyelashes and there was no way in hell I could say no to that.

Instead I decided to counter with "I hope you don't mind me taking a nap."

We both started laughing and then Jasper said "Go ahead." And he returned to his books. "Want me to wake you up for the party then?" Of course I did.

"Yes please, don't let me sleep too long, okay?"

"Sure thing!" He went back a third time to his books and I figured it would be smart to not bother him anymore. I looked back up to the top bunk ceiling and closed my eyes. I thought about the events till now and a smile can unto me. Sleep over took me easily knowing Jasper was there.

*.*.*

I was awakened by Jasper whispering my name and shaking me lightly. "Edward?" he whispered. I rolled over somewhat groggy. "Good morning," I said sleepily. "What time is it?"

"Uhmm.. Edward I'm sorry... I just.. didn't want to wake you.. you seemed so peaceful. It's, ah... eight thirty."

I rolled over again and groaned into my pillow. Fuck. I'd slept so long. I came here to be with Jasper and I was wasting that time. Wait no, I came to check classes, well no I didn't even want to lie to myself it was all Jasper. Oddly enough it was kind of turning me on to know that Jasper was watching over me while I slept. Wait, no. Dead kittens. There was no way I was getting hard here.

"It's time to go to the party sleepy head." He smiled at me and I melted. I was glad I was lying on the bed or I might have fallen over. I stuck my tongue out at him and stretched out on the bed while Jasper watched. He moved slightly but then got up and went to his room. I decided it would be best if I followed suit and did the same so I got up and looked at myself in a nearby mirror. Aside from looking sleepy I looked alright, so I decided not to change.

Jasper came out of his room and asked if he should wear the black shirt in his left hand, or the purple one in his right. I told him the purple one and off he went back into his room. I walked towards the bathroom to brush my teeth when I happened to glance inside Jaspers room. If I noticed anything it wasn't the guitar in the stand or even the snowboard propped up against the wall; it was his bare chest. He looked really good in clothes but honestly even better without them. I would've attacked him right there if I knew he felt the same way but he didn't and so I just kept admiring the sculpted body of a god that was Jasper. I then took another step towards the bathroom so he couldn't see me and looked down to see an arising problem in my pants. I don't think anything was going to work to calm this one down.

I went and stepped inside the bathroom and closed the door. I first lifted my shirt to check the bruises. They were the same as this morning, if not worse. I looked up to find that my face was actually better than this morning but everything else just hurt. I looked back down to the bruises and whispered a quiet, "Shit." If anyone bumps into me tonight it could be ugly, I laughed at the thought of screaming by being bumped. I figured tonight, it would probably happen. I put my shirt back down and quickly brushed my teeth. I rinsed, put my tooth brush away. I then quickly washed my face and walked out of the bathroom.

I went to where Jasper was standing putting his shoes on and started putting my own on. I looked at Jasper to see that the purple shirt was very nice. He actually looked really hot, and I'm sure he'd be getting some action tonight. I laughed, desperately hoping it would come from me.

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing," I smiled, "Are we ready to go?"

"If you are then yeah." He smiled and did a quick scan around the room.

"Let's go." I smiled as I ran my fingers through my tousled bronze hair.

We walked down the hallway and into the elevator without a word between us. Jasper raised his hand, once in the elevator, and pressed the button for the main floor. The elevator music came on and we both laughed in unison.

We hit the ground with a ding and the elevator doors opened in front of us. We walked into the lobby and past the doors to the main entrance. The fresh air hitting my face felt so much better than I would have admitted. I sighed in the cool night air.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked, concerned.

"Nothing," I laughed, "The air just feels nice."

We started walking to a house two dorms down. Jasper filled me in about all the party do's and don'ts and what to expect. I told him it was my first party and we both laughed when he commented on how innocent I still was.

I planned to prove him wrong tonight.

I thought quietly to myself as we walked there. Should I make a move tonight? If I was drunk enough and he was too and I made a move would he just forget it? I needed to do it tonight. I decided I probably wouldn't get another chance after tonight since there weren't really anymore parties. I figured if things went really bad tonight then I could just blame it on the alcohol but other than that I didn't have another excuse. It had to be tonight. I -

"Hey Edward, we don't have to go if you don't want to." Jasper said sheepishly. I hadn't even realized I was being this quiet. I felt really embarrassed now.

"No, no, no. I wanna go." I smiled to reinforce my statement.

"Okay well we don't have to stay, just tell me when you wanna go, okay?" He seemed really worried about this.

"Okay sounds good." I smiled again to try and get him not to be nervous or anxious or whatever he was feeling. "Hey Jasper, I just realized I have no idea what your last name is." I said confused.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I just assumed, it's Whitlock." He smiled.

"Cullen." I said.

"See, now were really getting somewhere." He winked at me.

We both laughed and I asked, "Hey so how much longer till this place?"

"About two minutes, it's actually just around the block." He said.

I was actually pretty excited. But if excitement was a nine out of ten on the excitement scale then my nervous scale must have been at least a fifteen out of ten easily. I took the break in our conversation to listen to try and hear anything party like. I actually heard the music. We must have been a minute away and I was seriously excited. I mean it was my last year in high school, and going to my first party. Maybe I was a little more excited than I thought I was. I looked at my watch and it was around 9:30pm so the sun was almost down.

We were less than half a block away and I could hear the music clear as a bell. There was some kind of techno song playing as we walked up the front lawn. "Wait, Jasper. What do I do if we get separated and I can't find you later?"

"Well, its nine thirty now. So how about if we get separated than we meet at the front lawn in two hours. So eleven thirty we meet here." He smiled, and once again his infectious smile spread onto my face.

"Sounds good, let's do this." I smiled and started walking to the front door. I could see flashing lights and colours flying out the window. It honestly seemed like I was walking out of my life and into a reality TV show on one of those music channels.

I reached out to open the door and as my hand touched the door knob I could feel the vibrations the music made pulsating through the knob; I wouldn't doubt if the walls felt the same. As soon as I opened the door a wave of dense heat hit my face. This definitely was what I expected. I took one step inside and I stopped when Jasper grabbed my other hand. Like the first time, a bolt of electricity spread through his hand and shocked my entire body.

"Just so you know Edward. You shouldn't bring any drinks outside if you have any. Security will boot your ass home. But we can't have that; you still have a few more days here to live like me." He winked at me and we stepped inside. That's when I realized that this would be my first time getting drunk. Ever. I turned around to face Jasper and also to confess my newly realized fact.

"Jasper, I haven't gotten drunk before." I looked down in embarrassment.

"Hey it's okay, I'll just drink a little less and watch out for you."

I felt a lot better knowing he was going to watch for me. "Okay." I said and turned back to the party. I walked deeper into the house and ended up in an open room. The speakers were blasting and it was extremely obvious that people were already hammered. I don't care if I've never had a drink before in my life, I knew that they had all sucked on the bottle before I got here. I was being bounced around like I was in a mosh pit, and with the adrenaline of being at a party and the loud music drowning out all my thoughts I couldn't even feel my bruises being hit. I mean I could but it wasn't too bad. I looked behind me making sure I hadn't lost Jasper before my first drink ever was downed and there he was, right behind me. He motioned his arm up to his mouth asking in sign language if I wanted a drink and I nodded and smiled. The music was making conversation next to impossible.

I followed behind him into a kitchen that made conversation hard but not impossible and he mixed me a drink. I was pretty sure it was vodka and orange juice. He handed me the glass and started to make one for himself. Once he was finished he lifted the glass in the air and we clinked glasses. We both took large gulps. I wasn't sure how much was in here but it tasted really strong, and I'm sure I made a face because Jasper laughed when he looked back at me. I decided to take another drink showing him I could handle it. As our eyes locked a hand grabbed me by the shoulder. I turned around preparing to be thrown up on and instead came face to face with Bradley.

"Take a shot with me man!"

Bradley took a shot glass off the table and put it in front of me and took one for himself. He poured in what I thought was rum and said,

"On three Cullen! You better not puss out! One! Two!"

I looked back at Jasper and shrugged.

"Three! Down!"

I picked the glass off the table and downed my first shot. Like a champ I might add. I coughed several times after it was down my throat but other than that I was fine.

"Yeah Cullen!" Bradley was clearly already at this for a while before he found me. He then took off, bottle in hand and left me there with Jasper. I looked back at Jasper and started to feel hot. This time it wasn't from looking at Jasper.

"I feel really warm Jasper." I admitted to him.

"Edward, your already starting. He laughed to himself and took another sip of his drink. I downed my second mixed drink and shook off the after taste. I searched the crowd and couldn't see anyone that I remembered. I turned back to Jasper and said, "One more?"

"Sure." He laughed and poured me about two shots of rum into a glass. No chaser. I laughed at myself because I never acted like this before. I downed the whole glass and a convulsion rocked through my body when it was all down.

"You didn't throw that up? I'm impressed Edward." He looked astonished.

I started to feel really warm now. I felt giddy and really... I guess loose was the only way to describe it right now. I'd only been in the house for about fifteen minutes and already I was probably buzzed. I looked back at the dance floor and asked Jasper, "Can we g-go dance maybe?"

All he did was laugh and motion me forward to the crowd. I swayed my hips in time with the music and tried to sing along with the song playing. I found my way to a girl in front of me and copied the move I saw at most of my high school dances. I put my hands on her waist and moved my hips in rhythm with hers. I didn't even know where Jasper was at this point, but I would find him after this song.

The girl turned around I couldn't believe who it was. She leaned her head back towards my head so she could get closer to my ear.

"Hey sweet heart." Her voice sounded even better right now than before.

"Alice, you look so fucking good." I whispered back to her.

"You too cutie." She winked at me and grinded her hips even closer to me. I let out a soft moan and I'm pretty sure with this music no one could hear anyways. We continued grinding our hips into each other through probably four songs, each time she tried something different.

We were dancing to another song now and she slid her hands up my waist and up into my hair and knotted her fingers into it. She dragged them back slowly down the back of my neck and slowly dragged her fingers across my neck. I couldn't control myself right now. The words in the music were blurring together and the lights were no one colour, now they were different ones everywhere. Bradley came past me and I grabbed his bottle out of his hand and drank more. He punched me in the forearm and took the bottle back. I didn't really know a lot of what was going on right now, I just knew that I was having a great time and I felt so light.

On a sudden impulse I leaned my head down and grazed my teeth against her earlobe. She responded by moaning back into me. I then started kissing down her jaw line to the corner of her mouth. She turned around and put one hand on my chest and intertwined the other one in my hair. I leaned over and kissed her softly. Then as she kissed back I started to suck on her bottom lip. She moaned a little more and my hands found their way to her ass as I started to pull her closer to me. Not only our bodies were moving together now but our lips too. I started to really lose it when she put both hands behind my neck, laced them together, and pulled me closer. I was really lost now. No thoughts entered my mind and primal urges kicked in, well either primal urges or the alcohol; I'd never been like this before. It felt great to have no worries.

Our tongues collided and her taste drove me nuts. I moaned into the kiss and she drove her tongue deeper into my mouth. I felt for Alice everywhere. I loved the feeling of her body. Adrenaline was coursing through my veins and I moaned louder not caring who was watching. I threaded my hands into her languid hair now and moved to her neck. I took in a breath and even her smell drove me off the edge. I started to graze my teeth across her neck and let my tongue drag across with it. I started to suck on her neck but not enough to give her any marking at all. I thought of Jasper now. It all came flooding back. What if he was watching me now? He'd probably be disgusted. Just then I was knocked away from Alice and on to my ass. I was now looking up at a brawl that was starting right on top of me. The beat in the stereo was still going on as I was pulled back up to my feet. I looked back to see some older random kids smiling at me holding beers in the air.

"Thanks!" I tried shouting over the music. It was probably no use. I tried looking for Alice again and had no luck seeing her in the crowd. I decided to go on a search for Jasper. I looked at my watch and it was ten thirty. I still had an hour before I had to meet him. I was trying to make coherent thoughts but it was really hard. I tried walking out of the room into the kitchen and stumbled a lot. I got to the kitchen and couldn't find him so I took the back door out of the kitchen into the back yard. I realized this must have been a frat house because there were tons of people out here and a pool covered a back corner of the extensive yard; which was now over-filled with beer cans and rowdy teens. I went farther into the crowd and found Jasper talking to another guy. I went over to his side and tripped. He caught me and instantly my face turned red.

"Woah Edward, you've had a bit haven't you?" He was so fucking hot.

"No I'm f-fi-ine." I looked at him and smiled widely. I looked at his friend and he looked at me up and down and back at Jasper. "Well have fun Jas, looks like you have something to look after now. Don't take advantage of the poor kid." He laughed and walked away.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I chased your friend away."

"It's okay Edward." He laughed. "So how much have you had?"

"I can't remember." I said honestly. "You?"

"I'm still on the same drink Edward." I looked at him and laughed. Then the floor started to tilt and I wondered how. Once again I was in Jasper's arms. "Wanna lay down a second Edward?"

I nodded my head and he let me slowly to the ground. He sat beside me as I looked up at the stars amazed. I was in my own little world. I couldn't peel my eyes away from the stars. I'd always been fascinated by the sight of them. I always thought they were something more. I used to go out in my yard and do this at home; especially when I needed to think about stuff. We didn't say much in that time, and then Jasper said, "Do you wanna try getting up now?"

I nodded my head thinking it was smart not to talk in fear of saying something stupid. We were away from the main crowd by the pool shed now and Jasper kept giving me odd looks. "Jasper, I'm s-seriously fi-n-ne."

"Maybe we should get you home to bed..." He seemed worried like I actually didn't know what I was doing.

Someone passed us and I took their bottle too and took another two swigs. Immediately after Jasper took the bottle away and simply stated, "Edward I think I should cut you off." I was definitely more than tipsy so that probably wasn't a bad idea; especially if I was going to remember tonight. People were still partying and still yelling. I looked down at my watch again and it was about 10:45pm.

"Jasp-p-per d-do you have class tomor-ro-row?" I slurred out.

"Yes I do and you're going to have a pretty big head ache too." He gave me another one of those concerned looks. I was having mixed feelings about them. I liked them because I knew he cared about me, but on the other hand I didn't like them because I didn't like the fact that I was the cause of his worry. I noticed Jasper still hadn't finished his drink. He really did want to watch over me. I was surprised at this discovery.

"Wanna go back to my place and watch a movie?" He asked.

"Y-yeaaaaah. S-Sure. That'd'd be ni-nice." I couldn't believe how hammered I was now. I'd never been like this and I couldn't have felt more free, and so completely guilty.

"Okay, that's probably the be-" Jasper was cut off by another party go-er.

"Jasper!" the guy came closer.

"Hey Bobby" Jasper said, "I actually have to go right now."

"Well this one's pretty hammered, try not to take advantage of him Jas!" Right away Jasper's face lit up into a bright shade of crimson.

I didn't know if it was the booze or not but I'm pretty sure I heard two people tonight tell Jasper not to take advantage of me. Did that mean what I think it did? Was Jasper gay? Or bi? Openly? I didn't really want to admit it but I really hoped so.

"Ja-asper-r?" I said questioning the guy's statement. I was now slurring worse than before. I was also more off balance. I think the rum was catching up to me. Things were also starting to blur together. Probably not good.

"Ya?" He said. He was quick to respond but I wasn't sure if he was responding to his name or the question, but I really wanted an answer, either way he was extremely embarrassed. I didn't need to be sober to tell that.

"Ar-e-e you... strai-aight?" I said, not holding any restraint against my mouth. I think it would be impossible to do that by now anyways.

"No, not really." He said, blushing even deeper. He seemed embarrassed that I had found out, but to be honest I was really excited.

"Fo-or how l-long?" I stuttered out. I looked down waiting for an answer thinking it would be easier for him if I wasn't staring him down. I was also looking away from him trying to gain some courage to do what I was about to. This was the only chance I was going to get. I wanted to take it more than anything.

"About a year or two... but Edward, I swea-" I didn't really think after that I just reverted into primal basic instincts and needs, and right now, Jasper was a need. So midway through his sentence I decided to give up every other thought I had and focused on him. Only him. It's not like it was hard though, I've had a lot of practice in this.

I pushed Jasper up against the pool shed and place my lips softly on his. I couldn't believe I'd actually just done this, and the best part was that I didn't care if anyone was watching, but that credit might need to go to the alcohol. He had the best taste on his lips. Maybe even better than Alice's.

I pulled away and looked at him, anticipating the reaction. The last three weeks I had dreamed about this and it finally happened. Now all that mattered was his reaction. Now I was nervous.

"Edward? I think you're really drunk." He looked surprised but insanely happy, so much so that he started to laugh a little. I couldn't help for the millionth time smiling. It seemed like whenever he was happy I was.

"Nooo-o I swe-wear I'm fine." I wished I was more sober to form real sentences so he would know I wasn't kidding around.

"Are you sure? Cause I don't think you'll remember this in the morning."

I decided not to respond with words. After all it's been said that actions speak louder than words, and if that was true then what I was about to do would be like screaming into a mega phone, in a library, at night time. I went back to him one more time and started kissing at his collar bone and continued up his jaw to his ear.

"I've never been so sure of anything before in my life." I knew I was been forward but I guess I had the liquor to thank for that. What I was feeling now was way better than I'm sure any high would ever be. I had adrenaline running through me like never before. I let my lips find their way across his jaw line and back to his lips. I kissed him softly at first, increasing the passion as time went by. He didn't protest this time and moaned into the kiss, egging me on. I started to suck on his bottom lip and he pressed up farther against me. I stopped and regretted it immediately when I stopped.

"I think I'm going to pass out." I confessed.

I started walking to nowhere in particular and Jasper caught up to me and put his arm around my back helping me walk.

"Thanks Jasper."

He responded with, "Let's go back to my place, you need sleep."

We stumbled back out of the house and on to the street. Being this close to Jasper was driving me nuts. I breathed him in and my senses were going wild. I didn't know how to control myself.

"Edward!" I turned around to see Alice running after us.

"He's in rough shape" Jasper informed her.

"Want some help?" She seemed to be as sober as Jasper.

"Sure, that'd be nice."

She took my other side and helped to prop me up as we walked.

They talked about me and I only caught a few words between them. Edward. Drinking. Dancing. Kissing. Oh God what were they talking about? I guess I would find out in the morning. I didn't remember much of that walk.

I must have blacked out because the next thing I remembered I was walking out of the elevator with Alice and Jasper still holding me up.

"Hey Guys... I think I got this." They slowly let me go and I was counting the rooms as I stumbled past them. 301. 302. 303. 304. 305. I slumped up against the wall and fell down the wall onto my ass.

"He's really out of it. What did you give him?" Alice asked.

"I think he just found it on his own. I only gave him one drink." Jasper remarked.

They both smiled and laughed; in my general direction. Alice was now at my level and I had no clue how she got down here. I was fading in and out quickly now.

"Text me tomorrow okay darling?" she gave me a kiss on the forehead, waved a good bye to Jasper and headed back towards the elevator.

"Come on Edward we need to get you inside." Jasper said.

"But where is Alice going? I miss her..."

"You can see her tomorrow, okay?"

I agreed and let him help me up so I could get inside. Jasper dug out a key and unlocked the door. He opened it and let me in. We both got in and as soon as we were in, Jasper turned on the lights and took off his shoes. I stood there and after I didn't make a move Jasper started to take my shoes off. He was so adorable. He took of both my shoes, stood up and closed the door. He turned back and faced me.

I wasn't even thinking. I just acted. I pushed him against the door and closed the space between us, our lips met and a shock ran through me again. Jasper put his hands around my ass and pulled me closer. I took it as he wasn't going to argue so I tested my luck and ran my tongue across his bottom lip. He opened his mouth letting me taste him as he moaned into it making me thrust my hips to be closer to him. I grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head closer to mine deepening our kiss. I pulled him farther into the room, tripping over books and bags. He started to take control and pulled us into the direction of his bed. He pushed me into it when we got to the edge and made his way on top of me. I tugged at his shirt as his mouth worshipped my neck. He got the hint and pulled it off. If I thought Jasper was beautiful earlier today, then now was even better. His window was open and moonlight poured in soaking his back, accenting every muscle. I stared at him wondering if there was any part of him that wasn't perfect. I started to pant as he made his way back up my neck and towards my ear, pausing for a moment and then returned to my lips. We moved in unison like we knew every part of each other. But if he was studying me as much as I was him then I guess it made sense. He went back down to my neck and started to mark me. I let moans escape my mouth without my permission. Right now I didn't care who heard us. I was too wrapped up in the feeling of Jasper. His teeth past over my neck and I again raised my hips to be closer to him. He stopped whispered in my ear.

"Edward are you sure? I think you're past drunk and I don't even know if you're serious. Maybe we should wait till the morning.

"No Jas, please." I breathed out. I didn't even know what I was asking for. I wanted more of him, and that's all that I knew.

I started to absent mindedly take my shirt off and Jasper tried to help the effort. He stopped half way up my stomach and just stared. Shit.

He didn't say one word about it. I let out a sigh and he started to talk.

"Edward... what happened? Did this happen tonight?" His voice was pained and barely above a whisper. I hated seeing him like this. He moved off me and I sat up to meet his gaze.

"No, no-t ton-night. My Da-dad." I said clearly still drunk. I could barely get the words out before tears started to fall from my eyes. He pulled me into a hug and ran his fingers into my hair.

Edward, fuckin pull yourself together. I was crying in front of the guy I wanted so bad, and moments ago, I had him. More tears started to come out then. I buried my head into his chest as sobs now rocked through my body. Imagine if Alice saw me like this. He started to get up but I pulled him back down. I shook my head in protest to his leaving.

"I'll be right back Edward. Just stay here."

He left the room and was back in less than a minute with my pyjama bottoms.

"Do you wanna put these on?"

I got up without a word and walked, with the help of the wall to guide me, to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom I looked into the mirror and saw I was a mess. I decided to not look there anymore cause it would only make what I was feeling worse.

I slid off my black jeans and threw on the pyjama's. I walked out of the bathroom and Jasper was there to help me back to the bed. We walked slowly back to the bedroom and he helped me back into the bed. I got in and got closer under the sheets. The bed was warm and really comfortable. He lay down beside me and joined me in the bed. As he lay there I put my head on his chest and he put his arm around me. "Edward?" he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"It'll be okay."

I pressed my body tighter against his.

It took me a long time to fall asleep but finally sleep found me, yet the sleep I fell into was broken and restless.

**a/n: that was my first slash writing so I hope I didn't disappoint, and I hope you all liked the longer chapter. Thanks for all the readers who have stayed with me to this point, and thanks for all the support always. It's amazing to hear from you guys, your all my favourites ;)**

**Much thanks, Xavier Willow**

**P.S. look for the next update in the next two weeks, maybe sooner if the response is good enough ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: SLASH.**

**A/N: Hey guys and gals, i've been away for like 3 weeks and i'm really sorry. This last chapter was killing me, it was supposed to be around 14,000 words but i separated it into 2 chapters so instead it will be half probably. It was just too stressful. I wanna thank everyone who reviewed or favourited or alerted. I wanna give a shout out to Robpfan for being an awesome inspiration these past 2 weeks, and as always .me. The updates may start to be a two week thing still.. Sorry, life is invading. If I could just do this forever, I would ;) As always i would be really happy if you could review this one please, it would mean a lot. Seriously EVN ONE WORD :D And once again: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Just my version of Jasper and Edward ;)**

**So without further hesitation, here it is.**

Chapter 6

Edward's POV

I woke up and rolled over to check the clock on the bedside table which read a prominent 4:51AM. Damn, I hated waking up in the middle of the night. I rolled back over and laid there in Jasper's arms trying to fall asleep again, and it wasn't another ten minutes before I found myself falling back asleep to the memorizing sound of his breathing.

.*.*.*.

I was reawaken in what I could only assume was a drunken haze, my head was swimming and the room still felt like it was spinning. If this was a hangover, I never wanted it again. I groaned into the sheets before looking up to find that I was all alone in Jasper's bed. Where the fuck did he go? I felt a twinge of sadness creep back into me at the fact that I missed him.

I could hear people talking in the other room but was in no mood to get up and join them, my head hurt and I was still pretty sleepy.

"Okay, yeah just leave him there and when he wakes up maybe take him for breakfast... He's had a rough night."

I heard Jasper talk then and that's really the only reason I got up, even though I felt like a mess I wanted to see him before he went out.

I sat up in the bed and stretched out a little bit while a yawn escaped me. I got up off the bed carefully, still wary of my bruises, and started to head to the bathroom mirror just to see what I was dealing with. On the way out of the room I got a glance at the clock and it now read a more reasonable 9:37AM. When I got to the door I found a sticky note taped on the back that read,

_Edward, went to class, hope you're feeling _

_okay this morning, Alice will take you to breakfast_

_I'll be back a little bit after lunch,_

_Jasper_

I read the note twice over to actually comprehend it then opened the door to find Alice sitting on the couch near the TV.

"Good morning sleepy." She said with a bright smile.

"Hey Alice" I said grumbling. "Where's Jasper?"

"You just missed him, he went to class. It's me and you till noon baby!" She stuck her tongue out playfully.

I stood there comprehending all this as Alice raked her eyes up and down my body, and this is when I realized I was still shirtless. Shit. This probably gave me away; but did she even see Jasper come out of the same room?

I then took my time getting ready for the day as Alice watched the TV, but mostly me. I staggered across the room to my bag which was still on the bunk bed, I rifled through my bag trying to find something to wear when I felt Alice next to me.

"Watch out Edward." She pushed me aside and started to go through my bag. "I'll pick something nice for you, and if not I could always raid Jasper's closet." She gave me a wink and went to work.

Clearly unsatisfied she left my bag in search of something different in Jasper's room. As she puttered away in his room my attention was dragged to the sudden and annoyed knock at the door, that wouldn't cease until I opened it. I walked at a slow and lazy pace to the door as the knocking continued, and when I finally opened the door I was surprised to see a disorganized and messy Bradley standing there staring back at me.

"Hey man let me in, I need to crash." He was clearly just as groggy with sleep as I was.

"Did you just get back from the party?" I questioned.

"Ya, I passed out and woke up on the sidewalk. Now move the fuck over Edward, I'm tired."

He pushed me aside and walked over to the bunk bed and threw our bags off it, lay down and rolled over to face the wall. I shrugged it off and left to find out what was taking Alice so long when Bradley turned his head to look over his shoulder.

"Hey Cullen."

"What Bradley?"

"Put a fuckin shirt on." He laughed a little and rolled back over.

I rolled my eyes and decided that instead of bugging Alice I would go have a shower. So I went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel from one that was hanging not caring that it was probably Jasper's.

I took a look in the mirror and realized that the bruises were somewhat fading back to a regular skin colour, nowhere near completely healed but better than last night. I focused my attention back to the shower and turned on the water. It was hot instantly, much faster than at home. Home. I thought of Rose and Emmet but mostly Mya. I hoped my girl was doing okay, but I'm sure she was. I took off the pyjama pants that Jasper gave me the night before and went to step into the shower. I got in and closed the curtain, letting the warm water run over my shoulders and down my stomach, soothing the muscles. I groaned a little as I got used to the water, it felt really nice. I began to wash my hair seeing as Alice said she had some kind of plans for us today.

I finished up quickly and jumped out of the shower, dried off and wrapped the towel around my waist. Just as I was about to leave the bathroom a feeling started to build up in my stomach. I'd felt it there all morning but thought nothing of it until now, it increased until it became increasingly uncomfortable. I bent down over the toilet bowl and emptied the contents of my stomach into it. I must've been loud but right now I couldn't carless, tears were streaming down my face and my throat burned with the sick taste of my binge drinking. I coughed a little and flushed the toilet assuming it was the end of that, well I certainly hoped it was. As soon as I was about to get up my body convulsed for the last time and forced me to curl my body over the toilet emptying the last of my stomach into the toilet. I got up slowly, my stomach in pain from all the convulsions, and grabbed my tooth brush. I rinsed my mouth and then brushed my teeth twice over in an attempt to get all of what remained in my mouth of my binge drinking. I walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway to walk over to Jasper's room. I opened the door to find that Alice was still in his room, doing what? I have no clue. I looked around the other room to find Bradley snoring softly on the bunk bed. I went back into Jasper's room to find that Alice had made three outfits on his bed for me; one was a black shirt with some kind of cool design on it with white cargo shorts, then next was a bright pink shirt with beige shorts and the last outfit was a bright yellow shirt with a pair of what I assumed were camo cargo shorts.

"Is it warm out today Alice?" She looked back at me with a look of surprise and confusion.

"Yeah, I guess. Why?"

"Well everything you picked out involves shorts." I smiled a little at her.

We both laughed a little as Alice left the room, instructing me to pick out an outfit to wear for the day.

I picked out the black shirt with the white shorts and quickly put them on. I was surprised to see that Jasper's stuff fit really well, then I realized how weird this would be for him. I'm wearing all his clothes, I thought to myself. Seeing as Alice was out of the room I took the chance to bend my head down and inhale the scent of Jasper's shirt, driving my senses wild. I was in my fantasy for a while before it was being torn up by the sound of Alice calling me into the other room.

I walked back into the living room and sat down next to Alice. "Alice, won't Jasper be weirded out by me wearing all his clothes?"

"I doubt it" She laughed at me, "As long as you don't puke all over them," She nudged me in the arm. "Before he left I asked him if I could raid his wardrobe for you anyways."

Right then, as if on cue, my stomach let out a growl.

"Someone's hungry." Alice speculated.

"Yeah I guess I am" I laughed a little then got to the important question. "Where are we going for breakfast?"

"What is it with you boys? Everything is always food isn't it?" With that Alice got up and walked over to the front door, and started to put on a pair of navy blue flip flops. Alice was wearing a white tank top that was tight to her torso and an equally tight pair of beige shorts. I didn't know why but she looked seriously hot right now. I mean I usually don't care but tank tops, especially the way Alice was wearing it, were damn sexy. I walked behind her following suit by putting on a pair of my own black flip flops.

Alice walked over to the door and opened it and stopped, she turned around and looked me up and down. "I did pretty damn good. You're cute." She pecked me on the cheek and turned around to walk out of the door. I stood there momentarily stunned but then regained awareness and I followed her out. She looked the door with a silver key that I assumed Jasper had given her for the day. Once finished she put the key in her shorts and we walked to the elevator, me red-faced.

Once in the elevator Alice asked, "So what do you feel like eating Edward?"

Of course I had no clue, so I blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "Scrambled eggs and watermelon."

"Hmmmm." She said. "I think I can do that."

We walked for a while in silence as I took in all the surroundings around me. There was a café, a university store, and a small Italian restaurant, all on campus. I loved Italian food and now wished I was eating fettuccini alfredo.

Alice led us off campus and a little ways into Seattle to a small locally owned grocery store. We walked in and right away the cashier at the front waved a hello to Alice, who in turn said a cheery good morning back. We walked into a small isle of what I assumed could make the dairy category easily. We walked near the back of it and found a section of farm fresh eggs. Alice picked them up and we left the isle. We walked back to near the front of the store to where it seemed all the produce was held to find watermelon, which was by far my favourite of all the fruits.

"Do you need any help?" Said a boy, addressing Alice more than anyone. A teenager about my age and height walked up to us. He had black hair, nowhere close to how nice Alice's was with brown eyes that looked more like mud than anything. He flashed a smile at Alice who gave a sceptical look back in return.

"No Kyle, we're fine." Alice finally responded.

"Come on Alice, can't I be of any help?" I all the sudden felt like Kyle wasn't talking about groceries or produce anymore. He tried to look seductive but ended up ultimately looking like a squirrel who was just hit with a tranquilizer. Ignoring all of this like it was routine, Alice picked up which looked like the most perfect looking watermelon I've ever seen and looked back up at Kyle like a lioness ready to kill.

"No Kyle," she seethed. "My boyfriend and I were just leaving."

With that comment I saw Kyle face fall, and fall hard. "Oh. Sorry Alice, I guess I'll see you later." Kyle walked off awkwardly down the nearest isle to fix something on the shelf.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I'll explain later." Alice whispered apologetically.

We walked over to the cashier to buy our things. Alice gently put the watermelon down and the eggs beside that.

"All set Alice?" a lady smiled at us.

"Yup." Alice gave her signature heart warming smile.

"Well you sure picked the best melon Alice. You sure know how to pick um'" She now looked at me, nodded, and then back to Alice. "$6.49 dear."

Alice handed her a $10 bill and got her change. We exchanged good-byes and left the grocery store.

"Here." I took the watermelon from her and she continued to hold the eggs.

"So Alice," I said, "Wanna explain that one?" I started to laugh all ready, but in a way I actually felt bad for Kyle.

"Well I'm sorry about the boyfriend thing but he's been after me for months and I've told him tonnes of times that I wasn't interested, and he just keeps asking. Usually if I'm not with anyone he'll grab at my ass or something like that." She looked kind of retreated.

"Am I the first person you've told?" I asked concerned.

"Well... Yeah, I guess."

I couldn't help feel bad for Alice. She was being basically violated and nothing was happening.

"Shouldn't you tell someone about that?"

"Well yeah, I just don't want to yet. I mean I can still handle it."

"Well if it gets worse tell me okay?"

"Sure."

We walked back to the dorm in mostly silence.

.*.*.*.

We got back to the dorm around 11:30 in the morning and walked up to Alice's room. We got to her door and she opened it to reveal a room with the same basic layout as Jasper's. We both took off our shoes and went to the kitchen area in the room to start on my breakfast of scrambled eggs and watermelon. Well I guess more or less Alice started my breakfast. So I suppose I sat there and _Alice_ cooked my breakfast of scrambled eggs and watermelon.

She pulled out all the necessary cooking tools and handed me a cutting board and a knife for the watermelon.

I took the melon and carefully started to slice it into pie shapes like I had when I was a kid, and Alice started to make the scrambled eggs.

"How many eggs you want darlin?"

"Um... two would be great." I smiled back.

It was silent for a couple minutes, only the sounds of cooking eggs and my cutting were filling the void of stillness, then Alice broke it with a question.

"So how was your night?" She asked curious. "I know I enjoyed it," she said winking at me.

I thought about it for a minute and then answered carefully. "I actually don't really remember much of it to be honest, it's all kind of foggy, only bits and pieces." My face went a deep red. "I know you were there though, was I embarrassing?"

She nodded and then started to laugh. "You danced up a storm with me last night, and then by the end of the night couldn't even walk straight." She started to chuckle again at the memory of it all.

I then got a flash back of me grinding up on Alice as we made out and went even redder if that was possible. "Did we... make out?" I asked.

"Yeah, and you were pretty damn good too." She continued to laugh as the eggs finished cooking. "For a drunk anyway."

The atmosphere in the house was filled with my embarrassment and the smell of melon and eggs.

"Do you remember getting home even?" she asked.

"No, not really..." I half lied. I remembered little pieces with Jasper, but then again how couldn't I? I didn't really know what happened before but somehow it seemed like when I was with him I kind of sobered up maybe? Or things just got a whole lot clearer? However it happened I remember some things with Jasper. Maybe it wasn't perfectly clear but I remembered.

"Well Jasper was helping you walk home and then I saw you guys and thought I should help. You were pretty out of it, you passed out on the street about five minutes before we got to the dorm so Jasper had to pick you up and carry you the rest of the way. Then you kind of woke up again at the dorm when we came out of the elevator and tried walking but then fell over onto the wall outside Jasper's room. Then you tried talking a bit but didn't really make much sense, so then I left and you went inside with Jasper." She laughed quietly then continued.

"Then Jasper called me this morning and told me you might not be that great this morning and asked if I could come make sure you were okay while he was at class."

"When's Jasper's class done?" I blurted out. Damn it. Anytime Jasper's names even fucking mentioned I apparently lose my brain.

She laughed a little and told me 1:00pm. So I had about an hour till Jasper was back, I smiled to myself knowing this.

"I think these eggs are done Edward." She grabbed two plates, divided them, grabbed some watermelon off my cutting board and went to sit down on the couch. I mirrored her and sat down beside her.

"So what do you guys have planned for the rest of the week?" she asked.

"Well I have to leave tomorrow around three but Jasper said something about taking me somewhere in Seatle in the morning."

"Oh! I think I know what he's talking about, but I won't ruin the surprise for you."

"Will I get to see you after?" I asked with hope. I really liked Alice.

"Well I sure-as-fuck hope so! Tell Jasper you guys are invited to my place for movie night tonight." She said excited.

We talked about plans like that for the rest of the time till one o' clock, and about my family and hers, and about how we would make plans to see each other before summer. It turns out she actually knew Rose and Emmet.

"Shit!" I said looking over a clock on one of Alice's walls.

"What?" Alice said confused.

"Jasper's home soon."

This is when Alice started to smirk. I knew she thought something but I didn't have time to explain or ask.

I walked over to the sink and put my dishes in the dish washer and helped Alice clean up, thanked her and told her I'd text her later and left to see Jasper.

I wandered back down the hallway and found my way back to the elevator in almost a mad dash, pressing the "up" button over and over to hopefully make the elevator come sooner.

When the elevator finally opened, after what seemed like forever, I jumped in and pressed the number 3. The elevator made its own pause to wait for more people but then closed when no one else was entering. It started to go up then halted with a ding, indicating the 3rd floor. The doors opened and to be honest I was a little disappointed that I didn't see Jasper standing there opening his own door.

I walked quickly over to the door hoping that if he wasn't there opening it already then maybe he was inside. So I tried turning the door knob but it was still locked. I sat there thinking of what to do. I was locked out and had no key. Damn. Alice had a key if I really couldn't get in but I wondered if Bradley was still sleeping inside so I texted him.

**Bradley, are you inside at Jaspers?**

I waited quietly while sitting against the wall outside Jaspers room for a reply.

Finally my phone buzzed with one new message,

**Hey, naw man im looking out for some more parties. I probably won't be back at our room tonight. Who's jasper by the way?**

I wasn't really surprised that he was partying, but he didn't even know who Jasper was? What the fuck. Well I guess he didn't feel the way I did about Jasper, so I guess I couldn't be that surprised.

**Our roommate for the past couple days? **I responded.

**Or right... Him. Well I'll text ya later dude.** He replied.

I sighed looking up from my phone to see that Jasper still wasn't there, so I looked back down at my phone to see that it was 1:10pm. I seriously thought Jasper was going to be home by now, but if he had to come from class... I hope he came straight home instead of stopping anywhere. I was deep in thought when my phone vibrated in my hand,

**Hey little bro, how's your weekend so far? Excited to see you tomorrow! – Rose**

Rosalie, I thought. She was always looking out for me.

**It's good. Great actually, you too. – Edward**

I looked back up to see Jasper standing right above me and I almost had a heart attack, so much so that I jumped back allowing my head to collide with the wall.

"Damn! Sorry Edward! Did I scare you?" He was smiling a second ago but now he seemed guilty and pained.

"I almost had a fucking heart attack Jasper." I said laughing.

"Shit, I'm so sorry." He looked very remorseful.

"It's fine, really." I tried assuring him.

He looked incredibly disappointed with himself but he helped me up from the floor and unlocked the door.

"So how long were you out there?" He asked.

"Maybe ten minutes, it wasn't too bad." I smiled, "How was class?" I didn't want him feeling bad for making me wait so I made an attempt at changing the subject.

"It was pretty good." He smiled. Holy fuck that smile was stunning. I was in a daze when he looked over at me again, and the fact that he just caught me starring like a school girl made me turn ever redder.

"So how were you feeling this morning?" He was so cute.

"Ah, I was okay."

"Really? Cause Alice told me you threw up." He said and chuckled lightly.

"Ya... that happened." I muttered.

"So what do you wanna do with the rest of our time Edward? I don't have any more classes before you leave and we only have till around three tomorrow."

"I don't know... Any more parties?" I laughed. I was actually really embarrassed right now. I had no clue what really happened last night, aside from bits of being with Jasper.

"I don't think I'll be bringing you to anymore of those anytime soon Edward. Do you even remember last night?" He asked doubtfully.

"No, not really." I lied. I knew some of last night. I knew Jasper was gay, or at least bi, and I knew that we both made out for a long period of time until I passed out but other than that I kept drawing blanks.

"Oh..." he said with a look of disappointment.

I was immediately confused as to why he was disappointed, I also felt bad for lying because what if he actually wanted to be with me? What if I wasn't just a random fuck? Did he actually have feelings for me? I didn't really trust it but I couldn't tell him now that I was basically falling in love with him.

"Fuck." I whispered to myself.

"What?" Jasper asked confused.

"Nothing... so you must be hungry." I said. "Lunch?"

"I'm just going to heat something up and then I thought maybe if you wanted to you could come to my English class?" He asked shyly.

When the fuck was he shy? And why around me?

"Yeah for sure." I smiled and Jasper went into the fridge to heat up what I assumed were leftovers from the week. He turned around and smiled. Did he even know what that did to me? Fuck, I was turned on right now but I hoped to God he didn't notice. He grabbed a fork out and started to eat, I think he even moaned into one bite which made my impossibly harder. I couldn't believe this was happening, not here and definitely not now.

"I think it's going to be on Shakespearian plays today" he said, "Is that okay with you?"

My face lit up in an instant. Of course it was, Shakespeare was what we just finished in class so maybe I'd be able to keep up.

"Yeah! What's the topic?"

"Um... I'm not exactly sure about that." He blushed. Fuck me that was adorable, but then what about him wasn't?

Jasper quickly finished eating and got his things together for his next class. As soon as he was ready we left the dorm room and headed to a worn building to enter the English class. Once again we assumed basically the same spots as in the last class we went to. I sat beside him in the middle of the classroom, which in all senses looked almost identical to the psychology one, while the professor just started to speak. Jasper rushed to get to a blank page to start writing things down. Once again I was lost in the way his writing seemed to be as fluid as the teachers lecture. The way he concentrated was beautiful, only this time I wasn't being as carefully and he caught me staring about two times. He wrote me another note while the teacher continued to talk.

**Where do you wanna eat after this?**

I stared at the note and thought, then I remembered the Italian restaurant I passed with Alice today.

**That Italian place seems cool, can we go there?**

**Anywhere you want ;)**

He passed the note back and I stared at it again, only this time not really thinking about what to write down; I mean I could've wrote down any of the thoughts I had, like, you look so incredibly hot right now, or I think I'm falling for you. But I restrained and allowed him to keep concentrated on the class.

I sat there in the class for the rest of the time doodling and looking at Jasper. I don't think I even knew what the lecture was about even when the professor signalled the end of the period, I assumed Hamlet but I had no clue really.

"Dinner time." Jasper said as he got up. I checked my watch and my stomach, while my watch said 4:03pm my stomach just mumbled in agreement.

But all my mouth could come up with was a happy smile as I followed him out of the class.

Once out of the class Jasper asked if I enjoyed it.

"Well from what I heard it was pretty good."

He smirked that gorgeous smile of his and asked, "So what was the topic of the class?"

"I want to say something on Hamlet? Maybe?" I guessed.

"Very good." He laughed and I sat there embarrassed. I was also hopping that he didn't notice me staring instead of listening then.

"I guess you'll need my tutoring then after all, since you can't pay attention in class." He winked and nudged my arm with his. I thought about what he said and thought that I'd probably be able to focus if he wasn't in a mile radius of me.

"I guess I just suck at school then." I joked lightly. That's all it was though, a joke, I was actually pretty good in school. I mean my parents weren't paying for school and so I had to rely on my ability to do school work. So I basically shot for scholarships, and since my grades were in the 85% to 90% range I had a pretty good shot at some of them.

"So the Italian place then?" he asked.

"Yeah that'd be awesome! I'm in the mood for fettuccini alfredo. You?"

He looked a little more thoughtful than I thought needed and responded with, "Probably the same." He blushed. "I'm a pretty big fan of it too and I haven't had it for a while." He smiled and we walked towards the restaurant.

In a few minutes we walked up to the same restaurant I'd seen with Alice earlier that day.

We walked in the door and were greeted by a hostess who was more into Jasper's looks than what we actually wanted. "Hello, table for how many?"

"Two please." Jasper said as he looked past her.

She attempted what I assumed was flirting by running her hand down Jasper's arm and saying, "Right this way," in more of a seductive rather than professional voice. Jasper completely ignored it and just smiled at me as I followed behind the girl.

"Here are your seats." She said defeated.

We sat and she handed us our menus. "Your server will be right with y'all." She said losing her professional accent all together.

Jasper laughed a little at her tone and picked up the menu. After a five minute wait we were greeted by a brown haired girl who was less than average in stature and pretty in that magazine kind of way. Her brown eyes looked us both up and down and when she'd had enough of playing with us using her eyes she smiled exposing white teeth that were perfect in every sense to ask about our order.

"Two orders of fettuccini alfredo please, and a water and, what about you Edward?"

"Ice Tea please." I said, a little quieter than even I expected.

"Anything else boys?" she asked politely.

"No, I think that'll be everything." Jasper smiled at me and back at the girl who left with our menus and told us she'd be right back.

When she left I was grateful I had the rest of the evening with Jasper, the rest of my stay actually. So from now till 3:00pm tomorrow he was mine.

"So what was this plan of yours for tomorrow morning?" I asked, curious.

"You'll have to find out later, but no parties or anything intense for you tonight. We have to be up early tomorrow, okay?"

"When you say early, how early are you thinking?" I wondered.

"Umm... 7:00am?" he said warily.

I let out a sigh. "We don't have to if you'd rather sleep in." He said quickly.

"I was just kidding Jasper, whenever you want me to be up I will." I smiled and that seemed to put him at ease. I looked around the restaurant for the first time and it was dimly lit even though light from outside poured in through the small windows near the walls. It was quaint and not very busy for dinner time on a Friday.

"Where is everyone?" I wondered out loud.

"They're all pre-drinking for the campus pub night." He laughed.

"Oh." I said, some-what embarrassed. "Did you wanna go?"

"Not really," he confessed. "I don't mind it once in a while but I have to keep you sober for tomorrow, I don't need you throwing up on our little vacation." He smiled widely and I was even more baffled.

"I really wish you'd tell me where you're taking me... Alice says she already knows." I admitted.

"There are a million places I could take you. How could she know?" he asked just as baffled as me.

"I don't know, she just seemed to know though."

Before Jasper could get in more words our waitress came back to the table with our beverages. She put two small cardboard coasters on the table and placed our drinks on top of them. "An ice tea for you, and a water for you." She said as she winked at me.

She left and I picked up my glass to take a drink and just as I brought the glass to my lips Jasper burst out laughing.

"What?" I said smiling.

"Look at your coaster Edward!" He almost couldn't get his sentence out before laughing again.

So I did what he said and looked down at the coaster in front of me. It had a logo of the restaurant on it and in the corner with tiny writing there was a name, the coaster said 'Jessica' with a phone number scribbled underneath it accompanied by a small heart.

I starred at it with wide eyes as Jasper continued to laugh.

"I've never gotten a number like this before. This is kinda weird. What do I do when she comes back?"

"I don't know, just be nice I guess."

Within five minutes Jessica was back with our food,

"Fettuccini for both of you." She winked at me and left the table as Jasper stifled another laugh.

"Shut it Jasper." I said teasingly.

He laughed a little more and we both dug into our food. It tasted a lot better than I expected, so we both ate in silence. I could tell Jasper was enjoying his because he was just as quiet as I was. We continued like this until we were both pretty much done, only a few words shared in between bites.

When we were finally done Jessica came over and took our plates, "Any desserts for you boys tonight?" It sounded more like something else rather than her suggesting anything off the menu.

"No we're fine." Jasper smiled and winked at me, clearly thinking the same thing I was about the girl.

She left crushed, again, with our plates and quietly informed us that she'd be back with our bills momentarily. She looked as if all her confidence that she had prior was now gone and she was now more or less tired of putting up the mask.

"Any idea's for after dinner?" I asked him.

"I thought I'd leave that up to you." He smiled. "Since tomorrow you're all mine."

Oh fuck... I wish I was all his. Maybe tomorrow we would talk. Wait who was I kidding? How would that even come up? Fuck. I wanted him so badly, and the killer was he didn't even fucking know. I bet he was as drunk as I was that night.

"Edward are you okay?" Shit. I guess I showed it a little too much how much this killed me. So I put a smile back on and faked it a little.

"Yeah I'm fine. Alice offered for us to go there to her place tonight." I smiled, "We could always do that?"

He shifted in his seat and it looked like he was maybe a little uncomfortable, "Sure whatever you'd like sounds good." He smiled and before I could question him Jessica was back with the bill.

"Seperate?"

"No," Jasper looked at me and smiled, "My treat." Wow. He was fucking amazing. Why did he have to be this sweet? I didn't fricken deserve it...

"Okay how will you be paying?" Jessica asked in monotone. Clearly she'd given up on trying to get either of us on a date.

"Debit please." Jasper said, still being very polite.

"Okay well then you'll have to follow me." Jessica started walking away before Jasper even got up, I could tell she was annoyed with us.

I sat there alone finishing the rest of my iced tea while Jasper paid. He was standing with his back to me making small talk to Jessica as I stared at his ass. I was put in a trance by how one person could actually attain perfection. It just so happens that I had to be in love with perfection, even though my odds seemed like one in a million.

He came back to our table looking happier than ever, almost to the point of laughing actually, wait, no, it's because he was laughing.

"What now?" I asked, amused.

"She asked me for your number." Right after this he started to laugh a little harder obviously trying to contain himself. "Come on stud, let's get you out of here before you're mobbed." We both started to laugh and with that we left the table and headed back to the dorm room, for what I assumed was the rest of the night.

We were almost back when Jasper suggested a grocery store to stock up on food for himself and to get us some snacks for the night.

We walked into an air-conditioned grocery store and Jasper collected all the necessities for the upcoming week. He grabbed eggs, bread, fruit, vegetables, and a couple other things as I looked for my favourite candy in the entire world; gummy bears.

"What's on your mind Edward? You seem distracted."

"Do you want my honest answer?" I asked as I laughed.

"Sure." Jasper said confused.

"Gummy bears." I stated.

"Oh, we'll find some, don't worry." He winked at me and we both started looking.

After a few minutes of looking we finally found them. I put a bag into the shopping cart and looked up with a grin that could almost reach past my face and Jasper burst out laughing.

"You honestly like them that much?" he asked.

"Yeah, they're my favourite candy in the world." I said seriously.

"I'll have to remember that." He said to himself more than me.

We finished getting the groceries and walked up to pay. Jasper paid for everything, again, and we we're on our way back to the dorm room once more.

We stepped outside and right away I felt the warm breeze of what felt like summer air hit my face and I let out a sigh. The sky was pink with a sun that somehow refused to set. The clouds were becoming a large blanket as the sky fought to stay clear. A seagull flew over head and was followed by two more that passed us and continued towards the lake. The campus was slowly dispersing into their rooms making it seem like there weren't any students that actually lived here.

"What are you up for tonight Edward?" Jaspers voice pulled me out of my mood that could be described with pathetic fallacy and into another of exhilaration. I loved his voice, it was so mesmerizing.

"Anything, as long as some gummy bears happen to get in my stomach one way or another." I joked.

"Oh I'm sure we can make that happen."

"Maybe I'll call Alice when we get back to see what movie she wanted to watch with us tonight." I thought out loud.

"Sure," Jasper said hesitantly. "How long do you think we'll be there for?"

"Two hours at the most probably, we'll still have the rest of the night, plus I wanted to kick your butt at a card game or two. I'm a known champion." I boasted.

"Oh really? I'm sure I could take you on." He winked and I actually lost it. I actually tripped this time from losing touch with reality.

"Damn Edward! Are you okay?" He was actually worried. He was really fucking adorable.

"Yeah, just clumsy is all." I regained myself and kept walking to try not to look totally stupid.

After all my commotion settled we talked for a little bit longer until we reached the dorm. We got up to Jasper's room and there was a note attached on the outside.

_Partying tonight, won't be back till 1 tomorrow. – Bradley._

"What a kid." Jasper speculated.

"Agreed." We both chuckled and went inside to put things away.

I put the bags down on the counter and went over to my phone to call Alice.

I dialled in her number and waited while it rang.

After two rings Alice picked up the phone, "Hey Cutie."

"Hey Alice, what movie tonight?" I asked excited.

"Zombieland! And hey! Don't let Jasper bring anything; just bring comfortable clothes and yourselves. Okay?" I'm sure she said that all in one breathe.

"Okay Alice, we'll be over in a bit." I laughed.

"Hurry your ass up Edward!" The line went dead.

I looked over to Jasper who was now done putting away the groceries and holding the bag of gummy bears in his hands smiling. "Are we bringing these?"

"Oh yeah!"

I told Jasper what Alice had said and so we both went in search of comfortable clothes. I dug in my bag and found a pair of pyjama pants and put them on quickly while Jasper was changing too. We regrouped at the door, gummy bears in hand, and headed down to her room.

I knocked on Alice's door and before my hand hit the door a third time it flew open.

"Hey guys!" She said smiling widely. She had on the same tank top as this morning, with the addition of pyjama pants, and her long black hair was now in a pony tail. We both exchanged hello's and stepped in.

We walked over to her couch and all sat down, I sat in the middle of the two.

"Can I press play now?" She asked.

"Of course." I laughed.

Alice pressed play and Jasper opened the gummy bears as Alice popped popcorn and handed out drinks. The lights were off so I couldn't really see the bag but I picked out gummy bears one by one; all yellow. I ate them slowly while the movie played, laughing throughout it.

"Are the yellow ones your favourite?" Jasper whispered with a tone of interest and amusement.

I hoped he couldn't see my face right now because I was full on blushing. "Y-yeah.." I stuttered quietly.

He laughed and started to watch the movie again. I was in amazement that he even noticed, how fucking sweet. My grin got even bigger than it was before.

About half way through Jasper's phone went off which made everyone jump. He went into the hallway to answer it so as not to bother us and looked a little upset when he came back.

"I have to go to a work group for a while..." he trailed off as he spoke.

"How long will it take?" I asked, kind of upset myself.

"Maybe all night... Alice would you mind if Edward stayed over the night?" he asked.

"Sure thing Jasper." She said.

"If you can maybe set an alarm Alice I'll be by to get him around 7:00am." His full attention was now on me, "Don't stay up too late okay? Cause tomorrow I need you rested."

We exchanged good-byes and as Jasper left he looked distraught and saddened. When closed the door my face immediately fell. Alice noticed my mood and asked if I wanted to watch 'A walk to remember' instead. I hadn't seen it before but she insisted on it so I agreed.

We got comfortable on the couch and since I wasn't in the mood anymore we put the gummy bears away. Alice pressed play and snuggled into my side with her head on my chest with my arm wrapped around her. She threw a blanket over us and we watched the movie with only our breathing disrupting noises from the television.

We got a little more than half way through when the main character, Jamie, confessed her crisis to her boyfriend Landon, and that's where I started to tear up a bit. I usually don't cry in any movie but I was in a bad mood and this was just a little too much, but that's when Alice just went off the edge and by off the edge I mean totally lost it. She was full out weeping in my arms so I just did what I thought was natural, I held her tighter to me, to let her know everything was okay.

I then took my hand and brushed her tears away with my thumb, and then it just happened. It was like in the movies. She rolled around so she was almost on top of me and we locked onto each other's eyes. She then leaned down over me and I leaned into her until our mouth's carefully brushed each other's. Not kissing yet, just the temptation.

I brushed my lips against her lips and felt a small spark. I then kissed her with more passion, almost like testing the waters and she kissed me right back. Her tongue then begged for entrance into my mouth and I allowed it. I let moans escape my mouth without my permission as her tongue collided with mine. It felt good with Alice, but I still thought of Jasper. She then took her hand and ran it up the slide of my body into my bare stomach giving me shivers all over. I then took her back with my hand and pressed her harder against me, the feeling was unbelievable. I then started to suck on her bottom lip as she whimpered above me. Feeling the lust around the room was driving me nuts. We kissed over and over until we both forgot the time and the movie kept playing the opening music repeatedly.

At some point the kiss ended and we started to fall asleep. As I was falling asleep I noticed Jasper wasn't there and it felt wrong to sleep. It felt wrong to not be wrapped up in his arms as I collapsed into sleep tonight. I leaned my head down towards my shirt and breathed in Jasper's scent which seemed to be enough for me to fall asleep. Not long after that I was dreaming of him.

**a/n: so I hope I didn't disappoint this week :$ , and I hope you all liked the longer chapter. Thanks for all the readers who have stayed with me to this point, and thanks for all the support always. It's amazing to hear from you guys, you're all my favourites ;)**

**i used things in peoples reviews to help me out in this chapter believe it or not so reviews do help a lot.**

**Much thanks, Xavier Willow**

**P.S. look for the next update in the next two weeks, maybe sooner if the response is good enough ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: SLASH.**

**A/N: Hey guys and gals, update in a week, pretty snazzy. This last chapter was so much fun to write, I wanna thank everyone again who reviewed or favourited or alerted. I wanna give a shout out to Robpfan for being an awesome inspiration this past week, robpfan deserves much thanks for pshing me to get to work, love you ;) and as always .me. The updates may start to be a two week thing still.. Sorry, life is invading. If I could just do this forever, I would ;) As always i would be really happy if you could review this one please, it would mean a lot. Seriously EVEN ONE WORD :D And once again: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Just my version of Jasper and Edward ;)**

**So without further hesitation, here it is.**

Chapter 7

Edward's POV

I woke up with a start, Jasper still fresh in my mind from last night's dream. Wait. This isn't Jasper's, where am I? I thought about it for a minute then realized I was at Alice's dorm room. It wasn't Jasper's and that made me kind of upset. To be honest I actually felt lonely in this room, so it scared me a little to think of what being back home without Jasper would be like. I looked around the room and memories from yesterday came back to me. The first one was of Alice and I making out on the couch I was on now. Where was Alice anyways? I regretted it now. It was never my intention to lead her on, I had to admit she was hot but I also had to admit that I had stronger feelings for someone else. I guess I had to try and tell two people today now how I felt. I thought of Jasper now, and our adventure he planned today. Shit! Fuck! Jasper! I got up in a frazzled rush and looked around the room for a clock. As I was looking for one I tripped over something on the floor and collapsed with a loud bang. I got up using the back of the couch as help and looked over at the micro-wave which was blinking a green light. I adjusted my eyes to see that it was 6:37AM.

How fucking lucky was that? I was suddenly relieved now that I knew the time; this meant that I could still make it to Jasper's in time for our "adventure". I wrote a quick note and left it on the table explaining to Alice where I was and with that I grabbed my things off the floor and headed to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alice said playfully from behind me.

"I have to go meet Jasper Alice. He's taking me out somewhere but we have to talk later okay?" The whole sentence rushed out of my mouth like a stampede of rhinos. A look of worry and concern spread unto Alice's face now.

"Okay Edward." Her tone was fragile now. "I'll see you later then."

I hated leaving her like this but I wanted to see Jasper so badly, it was our last day together.

I could not believe how stupid I was. I should've just gone to that stupid group work thing with Jasper. I should have never kissed Alice. I should've walked over to Jasper's after the movie. Fuck.

I ran down the second floor hallway to the elevator, pressed the button, and stepped inside. I proceeded with the usual routine and was at Jasper's door in no time. Shirtless. Shit. I forgot to put a shirt on. I knocked on the door anyways and Jasper opened it.

When he opened the door two smells hit me at once. The smell of him hit me like bricks and made my heart skip a beat, I realize that's cliché but that's literally what happened. The second smell was that of pancakes. Fuck. He was just so adorable.

"Hey Edward, just on time," he winked, and damn him if my knee's didn't buckle just the slightest. "I made us breakfast, want some?" He was just so amazing; no one treated me like this. I'm sure I could feel my face turning red; I still hoped he wouldn't notice.

I half lunged at him and wrapped my arms around him, while breathing him in.

Fuck, like I said. I lose all my brains apparently when Jasper's around. Water was dripping from his hair, I assumed he just got out of the shower. He was wearing a white shirt that stretched over his muscles, and a pair of beige shorts. He was so fucking hot. I flew out of my fantasy and jumped back.

"Sorry Jasper. It's just no one really does stuff like that for me... Ever." I looked up at him, embarrassed, and smiled, and fuck if he wasn't blushing too.

"It's no problem." He paused slightly, then continued, "Come eat, it'll get cold."

I walked in and went straight to my bag to grab a shirt. I threw it on and sat down at the table to a breakfast that was set up for two with orange juice at each setting. Just then Jasper set a stack of pancakes in front of me. This whole thing was just really sweet, and cute. It felt like a dream almost.

"Are you going to eat those or should I?" Jasper teased.

I snapped out of my daze and dug in.

Jasper is an amazing cook, which that much I am 100% on. I don't care if they came out of a box, because I usually screwed up on even boxed food, with directions, so this was amazing.

"Jasper. These are incredible." I said before I took in another bite. He laughed at me as I continued shovelling more and more pancakes in my mouth. As I shoved the last bite in my mouth I was still far away from being able to control my body so a small but very noticeable moan escaped my mouth.

I looked up from my plate at Jasper. Maybe it was just me but to me, it looked like his crystal blue eyes had just darkened into two shades of lust; but maybe that was just me.

Finally when we were both done and I was full Jasper suggested we get ready. I looked at the clock and it was a little after twenty minutes passed seven. My face had sprung into panic mode seeing the time. I knew from before Jasper was punctual and I was not helping in the least.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry!" I apologized over and over, knowing he wanted to leave here at seven.

"Hey, don't worry about it, we've got lots of time." He smiled and I felt a little better. "Now go get dressed and I'll clean this stuff up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Edward." He laughed.

I walked over to my bag and grabbed some clothes to change into. I hurried to the bathroom with a pair of camo shorts and a plain light blue top, not really caring that none of it matched, changed and checked myself over. I tried to brush my hair or do something with it but it didn't help. I brushed my teeth and left the bathroom.

I came out to find Jasper ready at the door with a back pack on and the kitchen spotless. I couldn't help but stare for a little before I left to my bag. I checked my phone one last time before we left and found one new message,

**Hey, I got busted on my way to the party so they got me and all my shit in the main office here... see ya at 3 – Bradley.**

I looked up from my phone and my mouth dropped open.

"What's wrong?" Jasper said concerned.

"Bradley got caught drinking last night." I said surprised. Then again, I shouldn't have been but that's just how I felt I guess. Jasper nodded then started to laugh a little.

I walked over to Jasper and gave him a slight shove, "Hey give the guy a break," I said playfully.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" He questioned.

I brought my hand up to my mouth and made it look as if I was zipping it up and locking it. I bent down to put my shoes on and when I looked up Jasper had a pouty face on.

"No fair." He said, clearly still pouting.

I shrugged my shoulders and gave a look that mimicked 'oh well' and walked out the door.

Jasper quickly followed me out and locked the door.

"Two can play this game you know?" He whispered in my ear. I jumped not realizing he was that close, but his breath on my neck felt immeasurably good.

"Fine." I said, throwing my hands up, "You win, I give up."

"That's what I thought," he winked.

We went through the normal routine of the elevator and were walking out of the dorm in no time. The air was warm for a spring morning, the sky was a clear blue and it was rather quiet. It was then that I realized I still didn't know where we were going, and how we were getting there, and what the heck was in Jasper's bag.

"Jasper?" I asked.

"I'm not answering anything Edward. Come on." He motioned for me to follow him. Like I was going to do something else anyways, I scoffed.

We walked into a student parking lot. Why were we here? Wait, Jasper never told me he had a car. He walked over to a blue, 1998, Ford pickup truck and called me over. He unlocked the door and motioned me in. I got in and even the smell of the truck was great.

"Since when do you own a truck?" I asked.

"Since... Since I've been here I guess." He smiled. I loved the way his smile brightened up his face and lightened the mood of the whole cab, it was... basically divine.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about it?"

"I guess we never needed it before now." He laughed a little.

We drove talking about favourite colours, seasons, favourite places, and anything else. I found out Jasper's favourite colour was either yellow or blue, favourite season was summer, and the place we were going to was his favourite.

We drove for about fifteen more minutes and then pulled over on the side of the road. The road was barren, cracks every few feet; it was mainly fifteen minutes from any given city road. Forest surrounded the edges of the road on both sides and cast large shadows onto the road. Jasper grabbed the bag out of the back of the truck and we got out.

I looked around and couldn't see why the hell we were here. There was nothing for the past five minutes ever since we turned off here and I doubt there was anything coming up for a while.

"Edward, I have to tell you. I've never brought anyone here before, okay?" Jasper seemed shy again. "It's kind of the place I go to think." He grabbed the bag and slung it around his shoulders.

I was beyond confused, "On the side of the road?"

Jasper took me by the hand and sparks shot up my arm, electricity melting my brain. He moved a tree branch out of the way and pulled me onto the trail that was hidden a moment ago. It was a trail covered in brown earth, pine trees surrounding my vision. The trail was very small and claustrophobic but holding Jasper's hand the whole time as he led me through helped. A lot.

We were on the trail for about ten minutes before we got to an opening. The trail opened onto a soft sand beach. As soon as we got out of the pine tree forest behind us my eyes became as wide as saucers as I took in all that was in front of me. There was a beach that lay beneath my shoes for about a quarter of a mile to my right and an ocean view in front of me that seemed to continue on to forever. The ocean was fairly calm today and the breeze was just enough to cool you but not so much as to make you cold. The sun was now coming up and the rays were warming my skin in ways I could not believe. I unconsciously took my shoes off and let my toes feel their way into the sand as the rest of my body took in this unheard of paradise. I looked up to Jasper who was already looking at me,

"So what do you think?" he asked, his smile was as perfect as the scenery around it.

I answered as honestly as I could, "It's actually perfect." I stood there stunned until Jasper pulled me down to sit beside him.

"So what's in that bag? You gunna tell me?" He smirked at me before he replied, causing my face to turn up in a smile.

"Well. There is a Frisbee, lunch, and some first aid stuff. Happy now?" He laughed.

"Very." I responded.

I looked down at my watch to see that it was only 8:00am.

"How is it this warm out already?" I wondered out loud.

"Global warming?" He suggested, and we both laughed.

We spent the rest of the morning tell each other things we liked and things we didn't really like.

Jasper's top eleven things of like were: watermelon, the beach, hotel room bathrooms, mud, camp fires, powdered iced tea, hammocks, thunderstorms with pouring rain, Halloween, bus rides, and music; especially his acoustic guitar. It really surprised me how much we actually had in common, but his list of dislikes wasn't very big. He didn't like needles, he was afraid of bats, and he also didn't really like tomatoes.

After all our discussion we ate lunch, Jasper made the best peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, I don't care how easy they were, his were the best. He also brought some watermelon and iced tea. All his favourite things. Even the sandwiches; which he decided to tell me were his twelfth thing on his list. After we ate we then decided to take a walk down the beach.

As we were walking, Jasper was talking about the memories in his childhood he was most fond of, and my eyes trailed back to the endlessness of the ocean. I liked how the ocean moved in sync with the sound of Jasper breathing in and out. I was almost tranquil to feel the mist of the ocean while listening to Jasper talk.

"Did you swim much as a kid?"

We were now knee deep in the ocean water before Jasper's question brought me out of my daze and back to where things still felt like they were almost super natural. I responded with,

"Yeah, my parents took me out a few times to the lake near our town. But I didn't go out too much." The water was warm with a relaxing feel to it.

"Oh really?" Jasper had a teasing tone in his voice that made me uncertain of what he was going to do next.

Out of seemingly nowhere he bent over and took his hand and slashed it against the water causing a huge spray to come up out of the water and soak my t-shirt through.

I looked up from my wet t-shirt and gave Jasper a playfully evil grin, "You're going to get it."

"Oh really?" He said repeating himself as he stuck his tongue out to tease me.

"You better watch that tongue Mr. Whitlock." I said in a stern tone.

"Or wha-"

I didn't even give him time to respond in full before I tackle him into the ocean. We both had the wind knocked out of us as Jasper continued to laugh. His head was just out of the water lying on the sand as his whole body was being soaked by the ocean waves trying to pull us out from beneath. Our bodies were pressed against each other, me directly on top of him. Even though it wasn't what I intended, it felt amazing to be this close to Jasper. To feel his breath caressing my face, to feel the breeze from the ocean behind me hit the back of my head ever so gently. I had both hands on either side of Jasper's body as I could hear his heart beat start to quicken.

I felt like never in my life would I have my movie moment, and if we were only given one movie moment in a life-time I would happily use it now, right here, with Jasper. My heart beat started to quicken too as I locked eyes with Jasper. His eyes held a blue that was unlike any other blue I had ever seen before; it was loving, caring, pure, and almost serene. I was finding myself becoming lost in them.

I could hear the ocean in the background but it felt far away, I could hear the seagulls above us but it felt like they weren't even real. I was becoming absorbed into the person below and I didn't even notice. What I did next was what I'd never had the courage to do before.

I leaned down carefully and let my lips brush against Jasper's, ever so slightly. All the temptation was there but I didn't take it just yet. My body was going into electric shock. I leaned in closer and got the full taste of his lips and it drove my senses wild. I was beginning to lose track of everything. My name was beginning to be only a dull memory compared to what was being burned into it right now. I slid my tongue across his bottom lip only to hear him moan in response, causing me to buck my already hard erection into him, realizing he had the same problem. The unintentional feeling caused another shock to rock through my body; I honestly wouldn't be surprised if I went into a loss of consciousness. I kissed him harder, with more passion, as he sighed out my name.

"Edward."

I was in euphoria as Jasper grabbed me with his hands and pulled me closer.

I then sucked on his bottom lip lightly as he groaned beneath me. His tongue then traced a pattern along my lip as I opened to let him in. If Jasper's lips tasted good then the taste of his tongue was heaven. Our tongues met as I tried, with all my power, to stay conscious.

"Fuck, Ja-asper." I said as we broke for air.

He pressed his lips back to mine once more with fervour. He seemed to be in control now as he ran his fingers up my neck and into my hair. I gripped a fistful of sand and let out a moan as Jasper continued to brush his tongue against mine. I could feel water droplets fall from my hair as he entwined his fingers in it. I placed a hand on his him to realize his heart was pounding almost out of his chest, and at this I smiled through our kiss.

We broke for air once more and I let my head drop down to his neck. We lied there and panted as I tried to remember where the hell we were. We both lied there for a while, me collapsed on top of him, revealing in the feeling. I breathed in the scent of him and once again let out a small groan, hoping he wouldn't notice. At this Jasper wrapped his arms around me and held me closer to him. I wanted more of him, I know that was probably greedy but I didn't want this to end. I placed a small kiss on his neck and then dragged my tongue down towards his collar bone. I kissed up his chin till my lips were brought back together with his. He kissed me again passionately as I once again was lifted off the beach till I couldn't hear the sound of the waves. I forgot almost everything as I held closer to him. Trying to remember, every once in a while, to breathe.

I placed another kiss on the corner of his mouth as I went and traced the same path back down to his collar bone, using mostly my tongue. The taste of Jasper's skin was unbelievable, it made me forget everything and I felt like I'd found my kryptonite. I sighed in contentment as Jasper held me closer. I kept my eyes closed focusing on the feeling.

Fuck. That was unreal. I opened my eyes to look up into a blue sky and realized that I was still at the beach. Shit Jasper was good. No, he was perfect. I took a breath in and felt the salt in the air and realized we were still lying, half on the beach, and half in the ocean. I could feel the water now and shivered from how it had suddenly turned cold. I pressed further into Jasper since he was so warm.

"Jasper..." I started. "Fuck, that was unreal." I said recalling my recent thoughts.

He smiled and sighed in agreement. "You're freezing though, come on. I brought some extra clothes and some towels." I got up and helped Jasper up as we walked back to the spot where all our things were. It took us a couple minutes to get back, but once there Jasper quickly pulled out a towel and wrapped it around my shoulders, kissing me on the forehead. All I could do was smile; a full, wide, face-breaking smile.

"Thank you." I said sheepishly.

Jasper blushed a little and looked at his watch, "It's almost one thirty, we should get you back."

I nodded in agreement as Jasper packed up.

Within ten minutes Jasper had everything ready to go and all packed into the back pack he'd brought with us.

"Ready?" He asked.

I nodded and followed behind him. We got to the edge of the forest where the trail started and I turned to look back. The ocean was still there, and so were the birds, and the sand.

So it was all real after all.

I tuned back to follow Jasper out of the woods and he was right there waiting for me. I felt like a kid who had everything he wanted. It showed on my face too as a big smile revealed itself, causing Jasper to laugh.

As we walked back through the trail Jasper's hand gently brushed mine a few times until I took his hand and entwined it with mine, making him blush and smile with a joy in his eyes I could practically feel.

We walked through the rest of the trail in silence, making it out just before two o' clock. Jasper loaded the things he brought into the back of the truck as I waited for him to unlock the doors. Instead of going around the back of the truck like I expected he went to go around the front. As he was passing me he stopped mid stride and looked at me, tilted my chin up and kissed me chastely on the lips, smiled and continued to the other side. I looked over at the forest and melted against the side of the truck, it honestly wasn't fair that he had this much control over me. I loved it, but it just wasn't fair.

I heard the door unlock behind me and the truck start up. It took a lot of brain power to actually get my knees and legs to co-operate into working so that I could get in the truck. I eventually got them working and climbed into the cab, and just my luck it was warm.

Jasper pulled the truck out of neutral and into drive then took off down the road.

"Edward... I wanted to kind of explain last night to you..." Jasper trailed off mid-sentence, he seemed nervous.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well the other night at Alice's. When I was called to that meeting... I didn't really have to go, but you just seemed really into her and I didn't want to get in the way. I thought if you liked her I would just give you guys some space. I thought that even though I didn't wanna leave I would just because you might be happier that way. I never really wanted to leave and then when I saw your face drop when I was leaving that actually killed me. I thought you'd be upset and I couldn't just change my mind so I went and walked to the meeting anyways. My mind was too distracted so I just went home after a while. So that's what happened yesterday. I could've stayed but I wanted you to be happy."

He rushed through most of what he said making it hard to take it all in at once but after a while I seemed to understand and I felt horrible.

"Jasper." I rubbed small circles in the palm of his hand trying to calm him down. "You don't have to feel bad at all, or sorry. I just had the best day of my life. You're so much... nicer to me than anyone has ever been. No one would care about my happiness, and definitely no one would get up before seven in the morning, just to make me pancakes. Everything you've done for me this weekend has been amazing. How many people do you think would give up drinking just to watch me get obliterated? No one, but you."

We sat there for a moment while Jasper soaked it all up. I could tell he was deep in thought so I just continued to rub circles in his palm with my fingers.

"Jasper, you have to believe me when I say I'm more than lucky to have yo-" I stopped mid-sentence. I realized what I said and how much of an idiot I would seem like. I was already thinking I had him. It could still be a mistake for him, if he didn't think the same way then I would just look stupid. Shit, this is not what I meant to say to him. I ran my other hand through my hair and stared out the window.

Jasper grabbed my hand tighter, "Edward, you do have me. Don't worry."

I looked back and a smile engulfed my face, "Thank you." I said shyly.

I looked back out the window and tried to picture a more perfect day, and honestly, I couldn't.

"So how many siblings do you have?" he asked.

"Just one, Rosalie, she's amazing. Well two if you count Emmet, I usually do." I laughed at my own inside joke.

"You mean Rosalie Cullen is your sister? And her boyfriend Emmet?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, how do you know them?" I asked curious.

"Well we all went to the same high school, they were pretty popular. I'm glad they're still together."

"Yeah I should be staying at her house this weekend..." I trailed off.

We were both silent for a minute, even though I knew what was on Jasper's mind.

"How are your bruises?" He asked quietly.

"Fine, I guess. Honestly Jasper, don't even worry." I could tell he already was.

The last five minutes to the campus were fairly quiet. We drove into the campus and to the student parking lot, parked the truck, and got out. I grabbed the back pack from the back of the truck and slung it over my shoulders. We walked back to the dorm as the sun was high in the sky.

"You should probably have a shower, I can't send you home all salty." He looked at me appraisingly.

"Can I borrow a towel?"

"Sure." He laughed.

We got back to Jasper's room and I went right to the shower as Jasper unpacked. I peeled off my half dry t-shirt and threw it on the ground. I turned the shower on and let the steam fill the small room. I then took off the rest of my clothes and jumped into the shower. The warm water felt nice, nothing was sore but it still felt nice to be warm again. I looked down to my stomach to see that the bruises were nearly all gone. I was happy to see that the reminders of home were fading away. I finished washing my hair and body and got ready to jump out of the shower. I pulled back the curtain on the shower to see there was no towel; shit.

"Jasper?" I questioned nervously.

"Yeah?"

"I forgot a towel." I heard him laugh and open a closet to get a towel. He knocked on the door and I told him to come in. He put the towel on the ground and said.

"Any chance I'll be able to join you in there?" he said jokingly.

"I'm done, but maybe next time." I said mostly serious.

He winked at me, stepped out of the bathroom, and closed the door. I quickly dried off and wrapped the towel around my waist. I looked at myself in the mirror and left the bathroom. Jasper was doing something in his room so I went to my bag to put on the last set of clothes I had packed. I grabbed my phone off my bag, not remembering putting it there and slipped it into a side pocket. I threw on a red t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts and went over to Jasper's room to see what he was doing.

He was sitting on his bed facing the other way when I walked in, strumming his guitar. He was humming the tune to a song I didn't know the name of when he stopped and looked at me. His golden hair was still a little damp from the water but he still looked so hot. Fuck, if I didn't have to leave soon I would've attacked him in his bed right then.

"It's two fifteen," I said. "I have to be on the bus in forty five minutes" Unconsciously my face slipped into a frown, I really didn't wanna go; at all.

"Well I'll see you soon anyways right? Don't worry." He said happily.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah... I'm actually 107% sure." A big grin spread onto my face.

"I'm going to go finish packing okay?" I said timidly.

"Want some help?"

"Sure." I smiled.

We went back to the other room to finish packing and cleaning up. I grabbed all my clothes that were strewn across the room and made a sad attempt at folding them to put them back in the bag I brought. Jasper went to the bathroom and brought me back my tooth brush and all the other things I had lying around in there.

"Do you have water or something Jasper? I'm kind of thirsty and I don't think we can bring drinks on the bus."

He went over to the cupboard and took out a glass and filled it with water and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said.

All he did was smile in return. I knew Jasper didn't want me to leave either but I didn't really have much of a choice. I grabbed my phone and checked the time, it was now two thirty and I had to be at the bus loading station in twenty minutes. I put my phone back in my front pocket. I still had to talk to Alice. I was almost dreading that conversation but I guess it had to be had. I walked over to dump the other half of my water down the sink when I tripped over the strap from my bag a spilt it on my t-shirt, soaking it through.

"Damn." I said laughing.

"What's wrong?" Jasper said concerned. He was so cute. I actually couldn't understand what he saw in me that made him so nice to me.

"I spilt a little." I turned around showing him the front of my shirt.

"A little?" He laughed, looking at the water mark that was getting increasingly bigger. "Hold on."

He walked over to his room and grabbed something and was back in a flash. "Here." He said, holding out a white t-shirt with some kind of design on it. Fuck, why did he have to be so adorable?

"Thank you." I said blushing.

"It's not a problem." He said laughing.

I took my wet shirt off and replaced it with a well fitting t-shirt. The first thing I thought of when I put the shirt on was that I would never be washing it. It smelled exactly like Jasper.

"What?" He asked.

"It's just... It smells like you." I said blushing an embarrassing shade of red.

He laughed and took the other shirt from me. "I'll wash this and then get it back to you."

I looked down at my watch again, "Shit, Jasper, it's already two forty five. I need to be there in five minutes."

"Well let's go cowboy."

We went to the door and put our shoes to leave. Jasper and I went into the hallway and he turned around to lock the door. I got right behind him as he locked the door and didn't see anyone in the hall way with us. Jasper turned back around to leave and I lightly pushed him so his back was flat against the door and placed my lips on his. He smiled underneath me and kissed me back. I pulled back and we smiled at each other, his eyes gleaming. We walked back to the buses in a rush. Neither of us wanting to part but I guess we both knew it would happen regardless.

We were now in front of the bus when I realized I had forgotten to talk to Alice. Damn it, I guess I would just have to call long distance. I stood there looking at the bus with all the kids and supervisors swarming around us, Jasper standing behind me. I let out a sigh for not being able to talk to Alice more, I felt bad leaving her like I did this morning.

"What's wrong?" He whispered in my ear.

"Nothing, I just didn't get to say good-bye to Alice today, she might be mad."

"I'll let her know for you." He whispered in my ear. The breath from him hitting my ear was turning me on. It really didn't help when he started to kiss my neck. I wasn't ready to come out like this. I didn't even know what the fuck this labelled me as now either. Bi? Gay? What? So I turned around and wrapped my arms around him.

"Thanks for everything Jasper. I'll see you soon." I promised. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bradley giving me a death glare. What the hell did I do to deserve that?

"You better keep that promise Edward." I loved the way he said my name. It still sent shivers down my spine. We broke off the hug and exchanged good-byes.

I regretfully got on the bus still on a 'Jasper high' and took a seat near the middle-back of the bus. The bus was almost full now and Bradley got on now, taking a seat two seats behind me. I looked out the window ignoring him and saw Jasper. He was talking to another teacher and I waved another good-bye to him. He winked to me and the teacher left him and got on the bus. The bus started up and the last of the kids got back on the bus. I looked at my phone and it was five after three. The teacher who did most of the organizing took attendance of all the kids there and gave a small talk on how successful the whole retreat was. I couldn't agree more. She wrapped up her lecture and gave the okay to head out.

I slouched over and got more comfortable for the ride home.

Just like the way there, the whole way back was spent thinking of Jasper.

I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to Alice.

**Sorry about not saying goodbye, can I call you tonight to explain?**

I waited a few minutes before a reply came,

**Sure Edward. Call me when you get home **

I was relieved when it seemed like she wasn't mad.

I spent the rest of the bus ride detached from reality. I couldn't really focus on the screaming kids or the passing scenery. I focused on Jasper. I thought what falling for him made me. Was I gay? Well no, I guess not, I still thought Alice was a bombshell. So I guess that made me bi. I didn't really want to focus on labels though. So I mainly thought of ways to see Jasper again. Well Rose knew him and so did Emmet so maybe that helps? I thought about going back home. I didn't think I could handle going back there, all the fighting and drinking. I wanted to stay with Rose but I didn't know how. Would she take Mya in? I wondered how my German Sheppard was doing. She was the only hope holding me together at home before I came here. Maybe Rose would be able to take her in? Or maybe, just maybe Emmet's parents could. I thought about Jasper meeting her. Two of the most important people in my life right now, well Rose too and technically Mya was a dog but I was getting confused. Never mind. I just wanted Jasper right now to be sitting beside me. He said he liked bus rides right? He should have come...

I guess I nodded off because the next thing I remember was Bradley waking me up,

"Come on, were at school."

I got up and stretched a little, I was actually really uncomfortable in that bus seat. I got up and yawned as everyone in the bus was filing out. I was the last one off the bus right after the teachers; I thanked the driver and then went to grab my bag.

Fuck! I didn't even remember bringing my bag with us. I left the whole damn thing at Jasper's.

I walked up to the main teacher and explained my situation telling her that I had left my bag at Jasper's. She said the school would call him and something would be arranged. In most cases it would probably be mailed back.

"So Edward, this Jasper boy told me you were quite the student; that you went to all his classes with him and everything. I'm quite impressed. I don't usually do this but I'd like to give you a little extra credit for really milking this trip for all it was."

I smiled and thought of how Jasper was winking at me, no doubt telling the teacher all good things about me.

"Oh thank you, I should get going though so I'll see you tomorrow."

The teacher nodded back at me and I left to the parking lot.

I waited for Rose who said she'd be here at five thirty. The last time I checked it was five twenty five so I assumed she'd be here soon. I was waiting near a white pickup truck when Bradley came walking over. I guessed I was near his truck. He had the same look on his face as when he saw me hugging Jasper, a look of sickening distain.

"Hey Cullen." He spat.

"Hey."

He pushed both hands on the truck on either side of me, making escape next to impossible. He leaned in close to my and it felt really awkward. He started to whisper in my ear,

"You're such a fucking tease Cullen. Seeing you with another guy made me so fucking jealous."

He stopped talking and pressed his lips against mine. Holy fuck this was not happening, not Bradley, what the fuck. I pushed him off right away punching him in the side of the face.

"What the fuck!" I yelled at him.

"What the fuck is right Cullen! What the hell was that for!"

"Are you fucking kidding me Bradley, don't touch me. And fuck you!" I seethed. My bold was boiling. I wasn't even thinking right now I was just pissed. The sooner I got home the better. Bradley was getting a little bruise already from where I hit him. I walked away from him and started walking down the street.

"Well fuck you too Cullen!" Bradley yelled after me.

I continued to walk down the street heading home. I didn't care if it would take me twenty minutes to get there. I didn't have a bag so I didn't really care. I pulled my phone out to text Rose to tell her not to bother when I saw a message from her was already there. It was dated today at 5:02pm. I looked ath the text and absorbed it. I read it over and over:

**Edward, I can't come get you, PLEASE try and get a ride home. Get home quick okay? Please. – Rose**

What the hell did that mean? I was beyond nervous now. I never got texts like this before. I was mad before but that all melted away and was replaced by something that resembled fear. I was scared now and nervous, almost to the point of vomiting. I didn't understand what was going on. It was like she was begging me to get home.

I didn't want to think anymore so I just started to run. I thought running would cut a few minutes off my time so I ran. One, two, three blocks until I was almost home. I made it to a street over to my house. I was completely wiped out, so I slowed my pace to a walk. I was even more nervous now that I was close. Shit. I didn't even think of asking Rose what the hell was going on. I pulled out my phone and looked to see three new messages, the first one from Emmet;

**Hey bud, where are you? Hurry home k?**

The next was another from Rose;

**Where the hell are you Edward? Hurry please..**

And the last was from Alice;

**Hey, how was the bus ride? Text me and let me know how you're doing okay? **

Well at least Alice's message was upbeat. I put my phone back in my pocket seeing as I would be home in less than two minutes anyways.

I passed the stop sign at the end of our street and looked towards our house. Rosalie was on the front steps with her head in her hands, Emmet had his arm around her.

I didn't know what was going on now but I was just too scared to not find out now. It was like a horror movie. You're scared but something just forces you to keep watching even though you know it can't be any good. I ran up the stairs to hear the crying from Rosalie and Emmet's attempt at consoling. I was so confused as to what was going on. I walked up the stairs and went to walk past them. Rose got up and enveloped me in a hug while Emmet just put a hand on me. I broke free from her hug and even though people were talking I couldn't hear anything. I opened the door and the first thing I saw was the blood. It soaked the floor with a deep cherry red. From the trail I followed I found the body lying there, a fine line of blood across the throat, lifeless and cold. I lunged for her to try and pretend it wasn't really happening but Emmet held me back. But there it was, and there he stood, off to the side, knife in hand. Cherry red dripping from the blade, my father.

**a/n: I hope you all don't hate me cause of the cliff at the end **

**so I hope I didn't disappoint this week i really tried :$ , and I hope you all liked the longer chapter. Thanks for all the readers who have stayed with me to this point, and thanks for all the support always. It's amazing to hear from you guys, you're all my favourites ;)**

**i used things in peoples reviews to help me out in this chapter believe it or not so reviews do help a lot.**

**Much thanks, Xavier Willow**

**P.S. look for the next update in the next two weeks, maybe sooner if the response is good enough ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: SLASH.**

**A/N: Hey guys and gals, sorry this update took two weeks but it was a process. This last chapter was a little agonizing, as I'm sure you'll notice when you read it. I wanna thank everyone again who reviewed or favourited or alerted. I wanna give a shout out to Korissa, whenever you guys get a chance read her story "Angel of God" is really amazing. As always The updates may start to be a two week thing still.. Sorry, life is attacking me :**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Just my version of Jasper and Edward ;)**

**So without further hesitation, here it is.**

Chapter 8

Edward's POV

Knowing there was nothing I could do about her lying there bleeding to death I did the next best thing. I got free from the grasp Emmet had me in, and lunged myself at him. The feeling of rage wholly consumed me. I couldn't control myself, and not in a good way. My hands found their way to my Father's chest as I pushed with all the force I had in me. I revelled in the feeling as his weak body, soaked in some type of alcohol, hit the wall with a slam. He laughed as he slid down the barren wall, causing even more furry to run through my body. My blood was boiling with a hate I had never felt before, so what I did next held no type of surprise to me.

I lunged down to the ground and grabbed the knife from my Father's hand. He gladly let go when I pulled aggressively at it, baffling me. Yet no matter how confused I was I was still more than a force to be reckoned with. I took the finely crafted piece of metal in my hand and pressed it against his throat. His neck bulged up fatter as I pushed the blade farther into his flesh, threatening to draw blood.

This wasn't me. What the fuck was I doing? I dropped the knife and it clanged on the floor with a rattle that echoed through the entire house. I stayed there on all fours as my Father, slouched up against the wall, continued his sick excuse for a laugh. My head was swimming with suggestions from my better and worse halves. I panted there staring at the knife that caused it all when I heard Mya let out a whimper.

All the rage and anger literally melted off of me at the sound of her. I crawled back to her and rested her head in my lap as tears escaped my blood-shot eyes. This wasn't how I envisioned my return to even _this_ hell hole. I leaned my head down to Mya's and whispered in her ear,

"I'm so-sorry gir-l." I choked out between sobs.

She whined back.

I've never had children but I would imagine that this is how it felt to lose your own child. She'd brought hope to me as I lived here the past month, and she'd already worked her own way into my heart, so it was completely unfair to think that she'd be taken away now. I was beyond over-come with emotions right now. How the fuck could he do that to her? To me?

Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder, a cold, rough, grasping hand. I turned around to feel a sharp pain sear my flesh, just under my cheek. I yelled out in agony as I starred at my Father who had just sliced a gash into my face with a broken vodka bottle. I could barely feel the pain over the emotions that welled up in that moment. I regrettably left Mya and charged my Father with a resentment that came from the depths of my inner being.

He hit the ground like a ton of bricks and continued that vile laughter that I was beginning to loathe with such a passion it was unbearable. I went to lunge at him again when I was held back. I turned around to release my anger on whomever it was when Emmet appeared. Once again, my emotions abandoned their defences and I collapsed. I fell to my knees and Emmet helped me back up.

"You don't want to do this man. I know this is bad but just don't. He's not worth it."

I couldn't take Emmet's words to heart but I decided against my stronger willed emotions and tried to calm down.

"Rose is outside. Let's get Mya and go okay?"

I wanted to agree with him but the next words that dribbled from my Father's mouth ignited my next spur of hatred.

"Come on pussy. I killed your fuckin mutt. What the hell are you going to do about it?"

Through blurred eyes I threw myself in his direction, and connected a fist with the right side of his face causing him to laugh even harder. This pissed me off even more. I couldn't see how someone could do this and laugh about it. It was making me physically sick.

"Is that all you have? _I_ killed _your_ fucking dog." He slurred out.

I kicked him, with a solid blow to the stomach, and he coughed up what seemed like blood. I was beyond caring now though. He let out a loud bellow of pain, and my eyes held no sympathy as Rosalie watched from the door-way.

My Mother came out of the next room with a bottle of an unnamed liquid, three-quarters full, taking generous gulps of it.

"What the fuck are you boys yelling about?" She stammered. Her attention was now pulled to Mya, who was taking deep, feeble breaths. "Can someone put that fucking mutt in the ground already?" Her eyes were glassy and far away.

"Fuck you!" I seethed at her.

Her eyes and whole appearance seemed more alert now as she stared me down. Emmet walked over carefully towards me and grabbed my arm as she walked towards us.

"Hi Emmet," she said, seemingly cheery and sober. She then turned as if to walk away and whipped her body around, followed by a stiff hand that struck me in the left side of the face with a loud smacking noise. Immediately my hands drew up to my head clasping it in aggravating moans of pain. She walked away as I writhed on the floor.

I turned around with tear filled eyes, grabbed Emmet's shirt in two fistfuls and spoke to him in a shaky, almost pathetic voice, "Em-mmet. Ca-an you get Ma-ya and bring her to th-he truck-k please."

Emmet looked into my eyes and his whole person seemed to shatter on the inside. I figured I was quite the mess right now. Regardless I let go and left the hell house behind me. I passed Rosalie while hearing my Father in the background laughing manically.

I covered my ears as I past Rose to drown out the laugh that would undoubtedly haunt my nightmares. I almost tripped down the stairs of our front porch as I stumbled out of the house. Fire like liquid was still coursing through me as the evening air hit me straight on. As I walked across the lawn to Emmet's truck, which was parked on the side of the road, I tripped and fell to my knees.

Tears fell from my face in a constant motion now, as a feral scream ripped out of my chest and pierced the night air. Our block was fairly quiet tonight, quite the contrast to what was going on in my mind. I was furious but I couldn't do anything about it, so I started to tear pieces out of the lawn, ripping the grass fistful by fistful. I dug my fingers into the bare uncovered earth as voices surrounded me, none of them making any sense. I could hear sobbing, yelling, and a wild moaning. None of it made any sense until Rose was in front of me. All the noises and disturbing sounds were coming straight from me, I just couldn't realize it.

She lifted me up as my noises started to calm down, but I didn't have the energy or the will to get up, so I slumped back down to the earth that was beginning to cool. I don't remember lying there for long till Emmet picked me up the same way he carried Mya. I was fairly retreated for a while but the memory of Mya and what was going on brought back the tears, sobs, and the uncontrollable shaking. Emmet lied my in the box of the truck with Mya until I stopped. I lifted my head to see Mya when I heard her breathing start to take on a laboured quality.

"No! No! No-o!" I cried out. Mya was quickly fading and there was nothing I could do except hold on to her for the few minutes she had left. I grabbed Mya gently around the neck and held her close to me. I never wanted her to leave but along with my last wish, her last breath escaped her, and her body became agonizingly stiff and frigid. I sobbed loudly into her until I felt like I had nothing left. My chest felt like it was breaking on the inside as I was torn apart.

Rose was the first one to try any attempts at talking to me. I saw her from the corner of my eye and slowly left Mya for the comfort and warmth of Rose's arms. I looked down to my hands which were covered in a deep, smooth, velvet; the colour of a fresh poppy. At the sight of this I cried even harder, to the point of convulsions.

I couldn't take my family anymore. I couldn't live here and I didn't intend to. Rose pulled me off the back of Emmet's truck just in time for me to release the contents of my stomach on the pavement. I cringed back into Roses arms and just let go. With the help of Emmet, they lifted me into the back seat of Emmet's truck. Rose sat in the back with me as I laid my head in her lap. Emmet got in and started driving, to where, I didn't know, nor did I care. I just wanted to be away from 'home' and that's what was going to happen. I continued to shake and spasm for fifteen minutes, but soon the mesmerizing sounds of the road and the truck calmed my nerves.

Once I was close to silent Rose started to speak to me.

"Edward, I'm sorry. We got there just after it had happened. Dad threatened to kill anyone who touched her. He wanted you to see it, the sick fuck. Sorry about the language, and if it wasn't obvious, you're staying with me from now on. Okay?"

I could only nod to what Rose was saying. If I tried to speak I'm sure I would start crying again.

I pulled out my phone as a distraction and saw one new message;

**Are you okay Edward? Text me when you can...**

I took the time to quickly de-brief Alice on the situation; I at least owed her that.

**Hey, Mya is dead. With Emmet and Rose. Dad did it.**

I didn't know how she'd take that but I didn't really have the energy to care. Two minutes later a distinct ringing came from my phone. I gave Rose my phone seeing it was Alice who was calling.

"Want me to answer this?" She asked.

I simply nodded my head in response. I looked out the truck window to see storm clouds coming in and I thought of my distain for thunder. When I was a kid it was one of my worst fears. Now I could handle it but it still made me jumpy.

"Hello?" Rose answered my phone. "Yeah he's here, he's not so good."

Rosalie paused a moment, presumably to let Alice speak.

"Yeah we're actually headed out your way, to our old cabin. If you wanted to that be great."

Another pause.

"Do you know the lake?"

The conversation continued for another five minutes as I started to fall asleep. I was mentally and emotionally exhausted from today. I was fighting sleep; I didn't want to sleep without knowing Mya was at least in a safe place. To my distain, sleep overtook me.

Alice's POV

I put the phone down in my lap as I took in all the things Edward's sister had just told me. His fucking Dad. He must feel terrible right now, not to mention pretty beat up. I couldn't imagine him looking like what I thought.

I sat there for a minute thinking about what I was about to do. I then got up and went to my laptop and pulled up an online mapping site. I punched in the directions Rosalie had given me and found directions to their lake-side cabin. I quickly printed them off, grabbed my jacket and took off to Jasper's. I didn't really care if Jasper came or not but I thought I'd invite him to be polite, he seemed close to Edward so maybe he'd want to come. I doubted Edward would be going to school tomorrow so I'd go see him; regardless I wanted to tell Jasper just in case. I grabbed some more clothes as I planned out my thoughts, and put them in a bag. I quickly scanned my room and left to the hallway. I put the key in the door and locked it.

I went through the elevator, which was slow as fucking hell, then past all the rooms and finally arrived at Jasper's. I lifted my hand to knock on the door and then paused. I had full intentions of bringing Jasper with me, but Edward had to tell me something, so maybe it would be best if he didn't come. I brought my hand back down and headed back towards the elevator. I didn't even hear the door open as a voice followed after me.

"Alice? What's up?" Jasper looked confused as I walked slowly up to him, planning my every thought carefully.

"I just came by to drop off your key," I lied smoothly. "I thought you might be studying though so I thought I'd bring it tomorrow."

"Oh okay, yeah I forgot you still had it."

I walked closer up to him and opened my bag to find the key. I dug through it a while till I found it, silver and well-polished; new maybe? I carefully placed the key, or my new found distraction, into Jasper's outstretched palm.

"Thanks Alice." He said happily.

I gave him a small head nod and then turned around to walk away. I made it to the elevator and pressed the down button. My conscious weighed me down as I thought about how selfish I was being, but I needed to have that talk with Edward and I doubt he'd do it with Jasper there.

I was out to my car in no time flat. I don't know why I was so nervous but rather than dwell on it I pulled out my own set of keys and shoved the more prominent one into the door of my red, 1991, Chevy Cavalier and unlocked the door. I got in the car and threw my bag in the back seat. The car was cold as I got in and so I started it up in a hurry and turned up the heat.

I was out of the campus in no time as the car started to warm up. I turned onto the highway in a rush as I was thinking about Edward. I grabbed the directions I had brought with me and looked them over. I would be on this road for another hour and a half so I decided to relax a little and put them away. I grabbed my phone and saw one new message, the light blinked on and off, from Edward;

**Hey Alice, this is Rosalie, we're probably going to be staying at the cabin tonight if you want to your welcome to join us, Edward still won't talk. **

I slowly pushed my foot down a little farther as I was more determined to get to this cabin, and the car sped up.

I drifted off in thought, and before I realized two hours had gone by. I looked at the time and where I was on the map I printed off; it said I was about twenty minutes away from the cabin now. I quickly typed a message back letting them know where I was and that I would be there soon,

**Hey, be there soon**

I sent it and focused on the map.

I drove for another ten minutes before I found the turned off onto a dirt road. I rolled down the window and the cool evening air swarmed the warmth of my car. I travelled down the dirt road for five minutes before I pulled up to a nice looking wooden cabin.

I shut off my car, got out, and went to find Edward.

Edward's POV

I woke up with a start when the truck halted to a stop.

"Where are we?" I asked, my voice still heavy with sleep.

"We're at the lake." Rose said to me while running her fingers through my hair.

I calmed down quite a bit from the sleep but I assumed my eyes were still puffy and red from all the crying. Rose continued to stroke my hair as Emmet got out. I barely heard the door open and slam shut as I was in my own world.

She was gone.

I got up from Rose's lap and took off my seat belt; I gave Rose a hug and left the truck. I stumbled down through the woods around our cabin and allowed myself to become lost in the scenery around me. I became lost in the pine and birch trees that casted shadows along the spot we called our 'home away from home'. The air was chilled and I felt it in my arms and legs, exposed to the wind. The sun was setting and it felt like the perfection earlier today had faded into oblivion and all I craved right now was Jasper. I walked by our cabin and took off my shoes; I didn't really like wearing shoes when I was here. I let the grass feel its way under and around my feet, the coolness of the lawn felt amazing. I walked sombrely down to the dock, and loved the feeling of the wood underneath my toes. It felt like home to be walking down the wooden dock again. I stopped midway down the dock when I heard someone walking towards me from behind.

Emmet put a hand on my shoulder and spoke gently,

"Do you want me to dig her hole here? It's all up to you bud."

I could tell Emmet was trying to be careful with what he said around me and my eyes watered up again. I thought about where my favourite places were, because that's where I wanted my Mya. I loved Rose's, but that wasn't possible. I loved this place, it was my safe place where I always felt content; but most of all, I loved Jasper's beach. I knew I couldn't do that there so I decided that letting go of Mya would be done best here.

I turned around and looked at Emmet. He looked softer somehow, like he pitied me. I hated that look but it was really nice that Emmet cared about me that much, he was definitely like family to me.

"Sure Emmet, that'd be good." The sadness in my voice didn't really surprise me but what did surprise me was when Emmet grabbed me and pulled me in a bear hug.

"It'll be okay Edward."

"Do you want help?" I asked quietly.

"No I think I can handle it."

Emmet let me go and I slumped down to the dock. He walked away in the direction of the cabin and I focused my attention back on the lake. I got up and soaked in all my surroundings.

The clouds in the sky sunk back into a fading white as they accented a lightly blushed atmosphere. The entire lake seemed to mimic my mood as the water quieted to small waves and the sun retreated back into the earth. I walked further to the end of the dock and sat down letting my feet make contact with the water. I flinched and recoiled at first from how cold the water still seemed to be but then relaxed into the cold. I let the water numb my entire being as my thoughts drifted away.

The sun was low in the sky as Rose came to get me. She came up behind me and kneeled down, then she gently placed a hand on my shoulder, then wrapped her arms around me. She then whispered in my ear,

"Are you ready? It's all set up." She sounded more composed as her voice carried the same serene feel of the lake.

I let down all my guards and got up with Rose. She led me back across the dock as the wind ruffled her golden hair.

I followed her slowly, each step weighing a hundred pounds as I tried to move my feet. My thoughts were pulled across the lake with the small wind blowing east, leaving my head with a still uncomfortable uneasiness. My stomach growled at me and my head was feeling light, but at the same time I still was in no mood to eat anything. I tried my hardest to walk with Rose but Emmet ended up coming over to help her with me. They lifted me up by my arms and I felt like I was weightless, which didn't help my emotions in the slightest.

Once we came up by the hole Emmet had made, my knees buckled underneath me and I hit the grass with a loud thud, by this time I couldn't feel the pain. It was even harder knowing that Jasper wasn't here right now. I carefully lifted my torso to slowly look inside the hole that would become Mya's new resting place. It was a crude looking hole, but empty.

"Do you want me to get her?" Emmet suggested quietly.

I looked back up at Emmet, a plain look on my face, I'm guessing my eyes were everywhere but on him, not to mention the red circles.

"I'll go." It felt like they were the first two words I had spoken since home. I carefully went up on my knees and pushed up off the ground till I was standing straight up. I slowly walked over to the back of Emmet's truck and looked in the back.

She was still lying there, unchanged, unmoved. Another tear escaped from me as I continued to lift her body off the bed of the truck. I carefully carried her back to the spot Emmet picked out. I stood there with Mya in my arms and looked out from her spot, it was really nice. A birch tree shaded the area and the view of the setting sun was unmatchable. I forced myself to continue with what I was doing, so I turned away from the setting sun and bent down to put Mya in. I slowly placed her body, cold and stiff, into the ground. I pulled my hands out of the grave and looked down again. I saw the crimson liquid smeared over my left hand. It made me start to cry, then with both hands planted on the ground, dry heave. I felt what seemed like Rose's hand on my back and I jumped a little at the feeling. She started rubbing small circles on my back. My eyes were sealed shut as I continued with my grieving. I opened them a little to lean down more and brush my hand, for the last time against Mya's soft fur. I leaned back and sat cross-legged on the ground sobbing still. Rose's hand never left me and when I turned around to look at her I saw someone I didn't expect. Alice was kneeling beside me with a look of sadness on her face and so I pulled her close to me. Well it was more like I grabbed her and wouldn't let her go, but another round of tears spread unto my face and into Alice's shirt. I could barely talk but what I managed to get out was a muffled,

"Than-k yo-you."

I held onto Alice until the tears stopped coming.

I let go and slowly got up, looking for a shovel. I found the one Emmet had used and found the pile of dirt. I grabbed a shovel full and raised it slightly off the ground.

"I'm sorry girl, I love you." It came out more jumbled then I intended but regardless, it came out.

I threw the first shovelful of dirt unto her. Her body didn't whine, didn't complain, didn't move.

I dropped the shovel and fell back to my knees. I could finish it. I couldn't bury my own dog. I didn't want to let her go. I leaned into the grave on last time and took her tags off her collar and put them in my pocket. I looked back at Emmet and said shaking,

"Cann-n yyou fini-ssh i-it? Pl-lease?"

He nodded his head and got to work as I watched. I looked on seeing my girl being slowly covered until there was no hole left.

There was almost no daylight left as Alice and I walked down to the lake. We walked down the dock and I put my feet into the lake.

We sat there in silence until I spoke.

"Alice, I didn't want to let her go." I whispered, mostly to the lake.

"I know. I wish I had better advice for you Edward. But I've never been through this so I can't really even say I know the feeling."

"It's okay."

She grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. This felt nice, but I assumed it meant something totally different to her than it did to me. I even let her lay her head on my shoulders but I knew that I needed to tell her tonight; maybe not about me and Jasper, but about the fact that I was in love with someone else. Regardless, Alice was like a sister to me now. She knew a lot about me, she even instinctively knew things about me that I haven't even told her.

It felt like I had a brain explosion. I suddenly realized that she probably knew about Jasper. Maybe I would tell her. I hadn't even told Rose yet though, and if I put them on the same level then what could I even do?

We sat there a long time, no one saying anything. I leaned up as the sky became a midnight black. The waves diminished to smaller, unnoticeable waves and the sky became a darker black than I had ever seen out here. Few if any clouds dominated this terrain tonight, no, tonight the sky was dominated by small bits of light. Small stars clouding the space above, with one big light. The light from the moon reflected off the lake and hit all of Alice's features perfectly. She looked like one of those mythological goddess'. The water looked like a black abyss, engulfing even the smallest emotion to the depths of the bottom. The only light out here now was the one provided by the moon. I hadn't even realized the time until Alice had spoken up,

"Edward, it's one am." Are we staying here or are you going home?"

Truthfully I didn't really know. "I'd like to go home I guess. I have school tomorrow."

"Okay, let's go talk to your sister then."

We both got up, me with more strength and will then before, and walked back to the dimly lit cabin. I wished Jasper was here right now. It was amazing with all this going on, that Jasper was still one of the main focuses of my mind. We got up to the main door and walked in. The cabin looked like the average cabin anyone had, the inside was made from beautiful wood, glass windows, a small fire place.

"Rose are we going home now?" I asked nervously. I didn't even know why I was nervous but I just felt that way.

"If you want, sure." She let a small smile grace her face and with that started collecting the few things she had brought. In a few moments she had everything packed and we were all standing outside the vehicles, cabin door locked.

"Do you wanna go with Alice back home?" Rose asked me.

"Is she staying over?" I asked confused.

"Yeah I invited her." Rose said sheepishly.

"Okay yeah, that'd be nice." I smiled at Alice.

Rose and Emmet got into his truck and started to back up and drive away. I walked back to Mya's grave and said a quick good-bye, then rushed over to Alice's small red car and got in. She already had the car started and so once I got in and put my seatbelt on she was ready to go.

At first when we started on our way back to Rose's it was mostly silent, Alice put on some music that I actually liked so that made the ride a little more bearable.

"Edward..." Alice trailed off while staring straight ahead.

I straightened up from my current slouching and answered,

"Yeah," I said gruffly, almost asleep.

She paused a minute before continuing, obviously deep in thought.

"Remember when you said you had to tell me something back at the campus? What was it?" I had never heard Alice this nervous and it made me nervous. I felt bad for what I was about to do but, I guess it had to be done some time.

I turned the music in the car down a little as I planned out how I would tell her, or even better, what I would tell her.

I thought about what I had been through with her, how she made me feel, how to explain how Jasper made me feel. I sat there for maybe five minutes deep in thought when it was broken by Alice,

"Edward?" She asked, her voice still shaking.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to put my thoughts together." I said calmly. The voice I toted now was a lot different from the weak and feeble one earlier today. Regardless how my voice sounded I felt like shit. My body ached and I was really craving a bed. My day had been so fucking up and down it was almost unbelievable, but it had started and ended with Alice. In the middle were quite literally though, the best and worst moments of my life. Jasper was fucking amazing and everything I could ever ask for, and the fact that he felt the same way drove me nuts. I couldn't have ever pictured it turning out this perfectly but somehow it did. The part that struck me the most about Jasper today was when he said,

"_Edward, you do have me. Don't worry_",

That one memory would always get me. I loved how he was so sure. It was the little things he said, little things he did, it was too good to be true.

On the opposite hand my family couldn't be worse, well not Rose, she was perfect, same with Emmet, but my Mom and Dad. They just treated me like garbage and I took it. My Dad was right, I was a pussy, I couldn't even defend Mya when he killed her. I just couldn't. How could things get this fucked? I spent so much time reminiscing on the day that I forgot I had left Alice in complete and utter silence. Shit. I looked over and she was a little pale, fuck me; as if this was because of me.

"Alice?" I asked, getting her attention. This was it. I had to tell her now. Now I was sweating with nervousness though, this was making it a lot harder to explain things.

"Yeah?" She said more calm now.

"Well I'm going to try and explain this to you but it probably won't come out right and you might hate me, fuck I hate myself right now for it but just hear me out okay?"

"Edward, I couldn't hate you."

"We'll see." I laughed. I looked down at the clock to see that it was almost three am, we would be home in about a half hour. "Here it goes I guess." I wiped my hands against my legs since they were getting sticky with sweat. My heart was even racing a little, and not in a good way, I was beyond nervous. "Alice, I really had a good time this weekend. Everything we did was amazing and I don't regret it at all. I really didn't want to lead you on but obviously I was and I screwed up. I feel like shit, and you must be so angry with me, and I don't blame you at all, but..." I took a deep breath in preparation for what I was about to say. "I'm in love with someone else Alice. I'm so fucking sorry, I still love you like a sister but I just... Fuck, I'm sorry."

She was silent for a long time, and each passing second was driving me crazy. I looked over at her slowly to see how I had affected her and she just stared right ahead.

"Alice say something... I'm sorry." I said pitifully.

"It's okay Edward, you can't help who you fall for. I'm just glad you still want me in your life. She turned towards me with a smile that made me want to cry with happiness. I thought she would take it a completely different way. She was seriously the best. I lunged and hugged her tightly.

"Alice you're fucking amazing. You know that?" I said excitedly.

"So..." She prodded. "Who's the lucky one then?" She laughed a little.

"Ali?" I'm sure you have a guess so you tell me." I suggested playfully. "Shit. I just called you Ali. If you don't like it... I'm sorry." I looked down in embarrassment.

"Hey Edward it's fine. I like it." She smiled. "It's cute."

I relaxed a little as she settled into her seat. The car's atmosphere was a little lighter now that we we're past the heaviness that came along with 'the talk'. We both sat there silently smiling to ourselves, obviously pleased with the mood we were in. Mya came back in a flood. I pictured her body, cold, lying in the ground, and then stopped myself. There's nothing I can do about it now and I was certainly not going to ruin Alice's mood because of everything I was feeling.

"Oh shit," she said, "I have to guess don't I?" She laughed at herself and I nodded. "Hmm, let's see. Could it be Jasper?" She looked right at me with a clever smile as my mouth dropped.

"How the fuck did you know!" I said surprised.

"I never would've known so don't worry. I just caught you one day starring at his ass, that's all." She winked at me and looked back at the road.

"Oh." I looked back down at the floor, embarrassed.

I looked at the clock and we we're almost in town.

"Ali, can we stop by my house I need my other stuff if I'm staying at Rose's this week?" I asked.

"Sure."

We sat there in silence for another couple minutes.

"I like it, keep it."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Ali, it's cute. Keep it." She smiled and I smiled with her.

We pulled up to the house of my parents, it was dark and gloomy. It was also past three am so that probably didn't help with the look of the house either.

"I'll just be a few minutes okay?" I turned to smile at her and then left the car.

The air was still. It felt odd walking up the stairs to the house I used to call a home. The air was warm and humid, it felt like a storm was coming and I welcomed it with a smile. I loved rain but hated the thunder. When I was a kid I used to hide under the covers from the thunder, I was terrified of it and it still kind of affected me still, not badly, I just really didn't like it.

I opened the front door and a wave of smell hit me. The main component of the smell was definitely vodka, or some other type of booze. I shifted uncomfortably at the doorway, scared to walk in further. I yearned for Jasper then, I know it was a weird feeling but I just went through hell in this house and now I was back. The blood stain was still on the floor and it made me flinch. I looked around the first open area or foyer of the house and cringed. The house in its entirety was black, all the lights were off. I heard noise from each direction. The stairs in front of me led to my room and I was certain no one was up there, then to my left an open door-less doorway led to the kitchen and to the right then same doorway led to the family or TV room. The TV was on and it emitted an eerie blue glow into the foyer. I quickly rushed up the stairs, luckily making minimal, if any noise. I quickly went to my room and grabbed a large bag from my closet. I packed everything I could. I grabbed almost all my clothes and packed them neatly into the bag until all my dresser drawers were emptied and my closet emptied too. I closed it and grabbed a suitcase and filled it with the rest of my valued collections. I grabbed my writing, my booklet I wrote my piano music in, an old photo album of Rose and I as kids and all the other things that held meaning to me. I left the room rather bare, not caring that this was the last time I'd see it. I turned and quickly grabbed all my belongings from the bathroom and then left for Ali's car. I got to the door way to leave when someone grabbed a fistful of hair from behind me causing me to drop my bags and pulled me back, then once I was in far enough, pushed me up against the nearest wall. I was horribly confused. As I tried to figure this out I was hit across the face with what I'm assuming was a fist. My head rocked back as I tried to recover from the blow.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going you little bitch?" He pinned me to the wall with his forearm and spit into my face. I was shaking against the wall as another blow hit my face.

"What in the fuck are you going to do now? No one is here to save you, you're so weak, just like your filthy mother." He spat.

I tried to contain the rage and pure loathing building up inside me but I couldn't. I burst out into tears for fear of losing my life, three weeks ago I wouldn't have shed a tear, but now I had something to live for, something worth dying for.

My father slowly raised a knife till it was in my line of sight, light from the TV in the other room glinting off of it. I was trembling now as he traced the blade across one of my forearms leaving behind a trail of scarlet liquid that fled down my arm, over my wrist, and encompassed my fingers; finally, dripping to the floor with an unruly splatter. I screamed out in agony as he traced another slightly above the first, allowing more blood to flow freely to the floor.

"Remember that time you and your sister hid in the cellar that day you broke the lamp? Just so I wouldn't find you?" He slurred most of his words, his breath laced with the smell of intoxication.

"Well, this is for that." He slid the blade over my flesh again as I screamed out a tortured cry.

"Remember that day I told you that Rosie couldn't have another popsicle and you took an extra one for her? Well this is for that too." Another cut, another scream.

"What about that time you and little Rosie went to the corner store and stole my money to do it?" He cut deeper this time, causing more blood to come out.

"And Edward, what really upsets me is the time you tried to run away. Why would you do that to parents who love you so much?" He cut even deeper this time, I knew that would be a scar. He dropped the knife and with both hands grabbed my shirt so I was almost off the ground. He pinned me against the wall.

"Eddie, why? You're such a bad influence on your sister." I was shaking violently now, sobs rocking through my weak body, my head spun with dizziness, most likely from blood loss.

"Honey!" My mom called from the living room. "Your show is back on."

While he was distracted I gave my best effort at getting free. I kicked my foot up as hard as I could and wouldn't you know it, it landed right where I wanted it to. My foot, after being pressured with much force, landed right between his legs causing him to drop to his knees, letting me go.

I scampered to my feet and headed to the door in a wavering pattern. I made it out the door and grabbed my bags, dripping blood everywhere I half jogged to the car and threw my bags into the back seat. I got in the car and held onto my arm as Alice gasped in terror.

"Oh my god Edward! What the fuck!" Alice panicked as she tried to find something to stop the bleeding with. She found a towel in the back seat and made quick work of wrapping me up. She then made me put pressure on it to slow down the bleeding. Without another word she backed out of the drive way like a professional with a purpose and sped off in the direction of Rose's. Tears stained my face and blurred my vision as Alice drove. She never once slowed down as she drove.

"How do I get to Rosalie's from here?" She asked, her voice quivering.

I gave her directions and then let out a whimper as I put more pressure on it. Hearing this Alice sped up, and now we were less than five minutes away from Rose's. Usually it would take about twenty minutes to drive to Rose's but today, with Alice at the wheel it took us seven.

We arrived at her apartment and right away Alice popped her trunk open and went to get some things. She came back to my side with a small bag and opened my door. I slid my feet out onto the ground but she stopped me there. She set the bag on my lap and opened it. Kneeling down in front of me she dug through it and pulled out a bottle of water in an odd looking container, some saline, a disinfectant, gauze, fancy clips, some asprin another bottle of regular water and another towel. She got to work right away, she gave me the asprin and water bottle and told me to take two right away. I did as I was told and then she took the towel off and opened the weird bottle. It looked regular but the top had a weird nozzle that was very small at the end. She bit a cap off and spit it somewhere into the parking lot, then sprayed my arm with the water at a high pressure, which hurt like a complete bitch. She then put that bottle on the pavement and took the saline and poured it over the cut, next with the disinfectant, both hurting like a bitch.

"Can you try-y" I hissed in pain as she took out some cotton and pressed it against the cut. "To not get it on the shirt?" I asked.

She looked up as she wrapped it in gauze next. "Why? Is this a special shirt? Maybe Jasper's shirt?" she teased.

"Yeah." I said back, turning a full on shade of red.

"Oh... okay." She gave me an apologetic smile and I smiled back.

She placed the clips carefully so the gauze would stay in place. If I didn't know any better I would say, just by looks and procedure, Alice was a doctor.

"Holy fuck Ali, what are you some kind of doctor?" I teased.

"No, just a nursing student." She laughed. Wow, I didn't even know. "This would've been a trip to the hospital but thankfully whoever did this missed the main vein in your arm, just barely, but they did."

I slowly got up and Alice grabbed my bags from the back seat. Just as she got back out it started to rain.

"Edward, there's blood on these. This is kinda gross." We both laughed as we made our way up to Rose's room, but just as we stepped inside it started to pour. I looked back out at the rain which was making quite a mess outside.

We got up to the door and knocked three times before we were let in. Rose answered the door and pulled me into a hug seeing my new bandages.

"What the fuck happened?" She said, almost in tears again.

"We stopped by Dad's to get the rest of my things..." I trailed off not wanting to continue but knowing I would probably have to.

"How did you get fixed up and how did you get that other bruise on your face? And what the fuck is under all that gauze?" She was becoming hysterical.

"Rose just calm down and I will explain it all." I said. "I'll be right back."

Alice and I went to the spare room and put my bags down. I clumsily tried to change into some pajama pants but couldn't manage it alone,

"Ali... could you maybe?" I gestured to what I was trying to do.

She looked over sympathetically and nodded. "Of course."

We both put pajamas on and left the room to see Rose again, Emmet was already sleeping.

"So?" She urged.

"Well, Ali fixed me up in the parking lot, she's in nursing. She had all the stuff in her trunk, and Dad hit me a couple times..."

"Edward what's under the bandages?" she asked cautiously.

"Cuts." I answered.

"From what exactly?" She asked again.

"Dad, and a kitchen knife. He had me pinned up against the wall and named off all these things he wanted to punish me for from when we were kids. Like when I broke the lamp and we hid in the cellar and when I tried to run away when I was eight. Everything I did, he cut me for. I'm sure he would've kept going if Mom hadn't distracted him from the other room with her voice." I finished my story and everyone sat there in silence, Ali and Rose too shocked to say anything.

"Edward I'm so sorry," Rose pulled me into a hug. "You're never going back there again okay? Thank you Alice for all your help, you're quite the life-saver." Rose gave her a quick smile. "You should rest Edward."

With that we said our good nights and left to our bedrooms, Rose went to the kitchen and made a phone call fist and then Alice went with me to our room. It had been a long day. I pulled the covers of the bed back and laid there in silence. I then heard the thunder and I winced. Alice noticed and pulled me close to her.

"Not a fan of thunder eh bud?"

"No... not at all." She really sounded and felt like a sister right now.

She held me there for a while, while the thunder continued. She then started to run her fingers through my hair and my tensed up body relaxed a little. I was glad to have Alice here. She definitely felt like part of the family.

We sat there for another half an hour listening to the thunder before it started to fade away, allowing me to finally relax completely. My arm still hurt but it was bearable. I thought of Jasper now, and how I wished so badly that he was here, that he was holding me right now. So I leaned my head down and breathed in whatever smell of him was still on my shirt, it was still there, and even though not as strong, it was still enough to calm me down. I was almost asleep when I remembered, that it was the little things about him that I loved.

**a/n: so I hope you guys liked this update , and I hope you all still like the longer chapter. Thanks for all the readers who have stayed with me to this point, and thanks for all the support always. It's amazing to hear from you guys.**

**i used things in peoples reviews to help me out in this chapter believe it or not so reviews do help a lot.**

**Much thanks, Xavier Willow**

**P.S. NEXT UPDATE **_**MAY**_**, BE IN ONE WEEK ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: SLASH.**

**A/N: Hey guys and gals, UPDATE IN FIVE DAYS! I WAS WRITING THIS ONE LIGHTNING FAST : ) I wanna thank everyone again who reviewed or favourited or alerted. As always The updates may start to be a two week thing still.. Sorry, life is attacking me : \**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Just my version of Jasper and Edward ;)**

**So without further hesitation, here it is.**

Chapter 9

Edward's POV

I awoke with Alice behind me; I rolled unto my other side to see if she was up. Her lips were closed as she breathed silently in and out, causing her chest to move in a systematic pattern. She was clearly still sleeping so I took the liberty of trying to move my body, stretching out and moaning quietly. Slowly my body let go of the sleep that had me in its palms nearly minutes before. I welcomed the new state my body felt but also rejected it seeing as my muscles still ached from the beating I took last night. I reached down and still felt the bandages that Alice had placed on me yesterday, I still felt the cuts underneath the bandages but was aching to get them off. I'd had enough of all the bandages I'd had in the past two weeks, they sucked, and plus they were only reminders of what had happened. To me they were definitely more noticeable that cuts, scars, or bruises. I rolled over again so I was on my side facing the bedside table, there was a clock there with a digital reading of; 10:24pm.

Shit. I had already missed the first period of the day. I laid there wondering if I should even try to get up to go to school or if I should just take another day off.

Another day off. I had made up my mind and I was going to stick to it. I took it upon myself to get up and try to get dressed without waking Alice up, but first I looked out the small window I had in my new room and checked out the weather. It was damp, from the rain last night, but at the same time it was also sunny and bright, few clouds in the sky. The sun shone into the room I had, three walls painted blue, and the one that held the window, was painted white. I walked slowly to my new closet and realized I had no clothing put into it yet so I went to my bag and bent down to grab a shirt and shorts. I took out deodorant and boxers to and set them aside, I then took off Jasper's shirt and grunted a few times as I did it, it was kind of hard trying to dress when all the new bruises hurting so much. I stood there for a bit getting mentally ready before I put my own clothes back on.

Just then I felt a warm pair of hands wrap themselves around my chest.

"Good morning cutie," Alice whispered in my ear. "Need some help?" She had a teasing tone to her voice making me laugh, it felt good to laugh.

"Yes please." I said, defeated.

I raised my arms as Alice put on the other shirt I had set out for myself.

"Thanks." I said smiling, as she ruffled a hand through my hair. I grabbed the deodorant from the side of the bed and put it on, without ease. I then took the rest of my clothes and went to the bathroom to put on my beige shorts, and boxers.

I finished quickly and when I was out of the bathroom Alice already had new clothes on. A cute tank top, white, and jean shorts, her long jet black hair tied back in a pony tail. I stared slightly as my mouth drooped a little. She could seriously be a model.

She caught me in the act and my face lit up red from embarrassment.

"You're green shirt makes your eyes look even better." She commented as she walked past me.

I laughed a little as I went back to my room to put away my laundry. I then thought of Jasper. Fuck, I wish he was here right now. I grabbed his shirt and put it in a special place in my closet. I then looked down at myself, assessing my bruises and injuries. I had a minor bruise near my eye where I was smacked, and where my Dad had hit me a few times. Luckily or unluckily, they were in the almost same place. The only other evidence was the cuts on my arm, I went to look but they were covered by bandages, I then went to pull them off but decided against it seeing as Alice might be mad. So I went out in search of her to try and get rid of them.

I walked into the kitchen to find her making french toast. I smiled then walked up beside her, leaning over, I put my bandaged arm on the counter.

"So when can these come off?" I asked.

"Now if you really want, it was just so the healing process could start and you didn't lose more blood. Like I said, one of those cuts was pretty close to a major vein." She said matter-o-factly.

"Okay," I said smiling, "And are those for me?"

"Yes they are mister."

I smiled and walked to the garbage bag to pull off the bandages. I took off the clips that held them together and placed them on the counter so Alice could use them again, then I took off the bandages and gauze itself. After all the gauze was unrolled I threw it away. Then I looked at the cotton balls that were the last block between me and the scars I didn't really want to see. I looked at them for a second, gaining courage to take them off then finally without hesitating I ripped off the first three. I threw them away and without looking further I ripped the other ones off. I threw them out as well and then looked down slowly. I winced when I saw what they looked like, more so what they reminded me of. Looking at my arm I saw six cuts across my arm, each getting more prominent as they worked their way up from slightly above my wrist. I felt my fingers from my right hand against my left arm, feeling over the bumps that the knife made in my skin. The first cut was small and looked like it was already healing well, the second looked a little worse but not by much, from there to the last was a major difference. The last cut was wide and deep and reached about four inches away from the crease of my elbow; I was shocked by how straight the lines were for someone who was so drunk, not that he made them quick or anything. Touching the lines made all the memories of how painful it was come back, as my father slid the blade across the flesh, not making any motion to finish quickly. Each cut was a slow agonizing pressure.

I was broken from my trance like state when Alice asked if I wanted whip cream on my French toast.

"Sure." I said, forcing a smile.

"Okay." She said a little hesitantly.

We sat down to eat when I noticed that Rose was either still sleeping or was out and that Emmet was probably out too. I knew that Emmet was at work and that Rose may be too.

I looked down at the breakfast Alice made and it honestly looked like it came from a five star restaurant. I sighed thinking how it was unfair that everyone but me could cook, or maybe it was just Alice and Jasper.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked sympathetically.

"It's not fair." I said, not really completing the comment.

"I know bud, but it'll get better, you're at Roses now, and I'm sure you and Jasper will see each other soon." She smiled trying to encourage one out of me.

"No Ali, I mean that I can't cook and you're so good at it." I choose to leave Jasper out for some reason even unknown to me.

She laughed a little and ate some of the food she'd made. I looked down at the food and figured that I mine as well eat something, although I didn't really feel in a mood to. I picked up my fork and ate a bit. My mood darkened a little as I thought more about last night and about Jasper and how he wasn't here and how I so desperately wanted him to be. I ate a little more as I watched Alice finish her plate. I wanted so badly to finish the food in front of me just for Alice, I always thought it was really impolite to not finish the food in front of you when someone offered it to you, so I tried eating more just for her sake. As if she just read my mind Alice said,

"Edward, if you don't have a huge appetite I completely understand, don't worry about finishing it, okay?"

I nodded slightly and pushed the plate in front of me like I was six again. Then I realized how much of a douche I was being and picked the plate up, scraped the leftovers into the garbage, then put the plate in the dishwasher. I saw Alice's eyes widen as she took in my cuts and I was grateful when she didn't say anything about it.

"Thank you for everything Alice," My thanks had a dual meaning which I'm not sure if she picked up on. "It was really good, and... I'm sorry." I looked down at my feet and kicked my right one against my left one a little.

Alice lifted my chin up a little and said, "Don't even worry about it. And you're welcome." She smiled and cleaned up the area we used for breakfast. I walked over to the living room and took a seat on the leather couch, but a seat turned into me sprawled out lying on the couch with my eyes closed. I laid my head on the arm of the couch and it was comfortable for the time being. I racked my brain for something positive to think about and didn't really come up with anything optimistic. I scowled a little as I turned on my side and lifted my legs into a semi-fetal position.

Giving into the urges I had in my brain I thought about Jasper. I usually thought about him only when I was thinking in the subject area but today was different, today I thought of how I would get back to see Jasper. I knew his exams were either coming up soon or going on now so I guess I wouldn't be able to see him until then but I still wanted to figure out a way to see him, so I immediately went to the small desktop computer we had and googled bus fares to the university. All the bus fares seemed to be around $150 for a round trip. I thought that was a little excessive but I also had my car at my parents house that I could use. That's what I decided I would do. I would drive there on the weekends. It wasn't a long drive so I guess it could be done... But how would I explain what I was doing to Rose? Alice and Jasper were the only people who knew... Well they did and I guess anyone who saw me at that huge party. It clicked then; the party was maybe a pre-exam party? Damn it. And Bradley knew now I guess. I chose to forget Bradley and then scrambled my brain for ideas to tell Rose.

After about five minutes of thinking, my brain came up with a grand total, of wait for it. No ideas. I sat back in the chair and heard the door open. I then heard Rose's voice collide with Alice's. Both of them were talking about something so I took the opportunity to walk to the door, put my shoes on, and go for a walk. I closed the door silently and left with my converse shoes out the apartment. I had to clear my head to make room for possible new ideas, so with each new step my head cleared a little more. I then took my time from Rose's place to a local river that was about eight minutes away. I always came here with Rose last year and we both loved it, it was quiet and secluded and not many people knew about it. I walked through town to get to this place that was kind of my own little refuge.

I walked slowly, some might even say sombrely, as I finally cleared my head. I thought of how to tell Rose, because by now I knew it was really the only way I could get to see Jasper. I then stopped right in the middle of an intersection as I realized that Jasper would then probably have to meet Rose. Wait, they already knew each other. What if she was mad?

HONK. "Hey! Get out of the way shithead!" Some older man yelled out his car with a raised fist. I quickly moved to the sidewalk as he drove off.

I cleared my mind of the shock I just had ploughed into me, and then had another realization. Rose was pretty open-minded. Whenever anything really happened Rose was cool with it, so hopefully she would be okay with this.

I arrived at the river and sat down. I took off my converse and slipped my feet in. It was a lot warmer then out at the cabin and I was appreciative of that. I let the water roll over my feet as the sun warmed my back in the mid sky.

Rosalie's POV

I walked in the door chipper, as I dropped the things I got from the farmers market this morning on the floor. I heard Alice approaching and gave her a cheery hello, she did the same and we talked a little. Apparently Edward was currently on the computer looking something up and his mood just recently, as Alice told it, was sombre at best. I grabbed my coat and left to put it in my room as Alice joined me to finish her story of this morning's events.

"He didn't have much of an appetite today." Alice said sadly.

"Yeah... I didn't think he would, his appetite gets affected pretty easily by this stuff."

I took all her stories in and thought I heard the door close, but it could have been my imagination.

We left my room and I looked at the door, Edward's shoes were gone and so I figured he'd gone to the river. Well, I didn't know for sure but that was my best educated guess. Suddenly the phone rang and I walked over to answer it. I didn't recognize the number but I picked up anyways.

"Hello?" I said, kind of curiously.

"Hello, is this Miss Rosalie Cullen?" The person on the phone sounded like a man, mid forties.

"Yes, it is. May I ask whose calling?" I said, somewhat concerned.

"This is police officer Tate. I was told you called last night?" His tone was serious.

"Yes that's correct."

"Well I just wanted to let you know that your father was arrested last night and brought in. He's denying all charges made against him so I may have to come over and interview Edward. He _is _there with you, isn't he?"

I smiled a little knowing that fucker was where he deserved to be. "Yes well he's out right now but I could have him back in twenty minutes if you wanted to head over?"

"Sure that would be great, thank you Miss Cullen." He sounded sincere.

"You're welcome, and I'll see you soon then?"

"Yes, I'll be over within the hour."

We exchanged good-byes and he hung up the phone. I immediately started to draw out directions on a napkin for Alice. I drew them from the apartment to the river, assuming that's where he was, and I'd better be correct or this cop might be pissed. I handed the directions to Alice.

"Would you be able to go find Edward? I drew you some directions, the cops called and they want to interview him."

"Sure thing." She smiled and left the door.

I then went around the house frantically trying to clean everything up to get ready for this cop, he didn't know how much I appreciated what he was doing so the least I could do was clean up a little. I grabbed my phone before I got too into my cleaning and sent a quick text to Edward,

**Edward, the police are coming for some questioning about Dad, they put him in jail last night but there are other things, just hurry home please.**

I put my phone down and started to clean. It took about ten minutes before I heard a knock on the door. Shit! As if he was already here. I walked slowly over to the door trying to straighten up. We had no 'peep hole' in the door so I was forced to open the door before I could make sure it was the cop.

The person at the door was definitely no cop, and if he was he hid it very well but the one thing that made me almost positive was the bag he held in his hands. He was about my age with honey blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, wait, what the fuck? Was that Jasper Whitlock? Fuck, I think so.

"Jasper?" I said confused

"Oh." He said, obviously startled, "Yeah, hi Rosalie." He smiled a little.

He hadn't really changed a bit, he was good looking in high school and he still was now. "What are you doing here?" I said, still confused.

He laughed a little and I motioned he come in. "Well Edward was my roommate for the university thing and he forgot his bag there, then the school contacted me for it but I thought I could just bring it. They said they'd pay for packaging and mailing but I'm done exams now so I didn't mind bringing it. But I guess the address I had was wrong because the first house I went to had an erratic lady who looked like she wanted to kill me. But she gave me the address anyways and now I'm here."

I quickly apologized about the lady, knowing very well, it was my own mother and invited him in to sit down.

"So is Edward around?" He asked, seemingly impatient.

"No, he'll be here soon though. This cop is coming by to interview him."

Jasper looked shocked as I told him. "What for?"

We sat down and I started to explain the whole story to him.

Edward's POV

I sat there thinking about Jasper and how life would be almost back to perfect if he was here next to me when Alice pulled up in her car. Her figure glided over to me in the most fluent of ways proving once again that a career in modeling would be an easy choice for her. I looked back down at the river still engulfing my feet as Alice sat down next to me,

"What are you thinkin' bout?" She asked curious.

"Want me to be honest?" I was being kind of rhetorical but she asked anyways.

"Yeah, I do." She was quiet when she spoke, almost understanding without knowing. I knew that she already knew what I was going to say but she probably just wanted me to say it out loud.

"Jasper mainly." I said quietly, then took my head up and looked across the river, at nothing in particular.

"Mainly? What else?"

"Well, I want Jasper here right now, how I led you on and probably let you down, Mya, school, and, the feelings I get around Jasper." I spurted out.

"That's a lot... Well first off you didn't let me down. I'm glad we can still be friends, and I love how I feel like I can tell you everything, I like how you seem to tell me everything, it's just great. I've never really had siblings so it's cool, so don't worry okay?"

I looked up to see Alice's eyes were sincere, it reached into her other features as well. "Okay." I semi-smiled.

"Second... Hmm. Mya will always be at the lake for you and I know that it hurts a lot now but it will get better. I lost my little sister when I was seven... She was five and we were playing on the road and I went to get something from the other side of the road and I came back and she was gone... I never saw her again, she was kidnapped." She looked like she was in a far off place. "It will get better. But I blame myself everyday for her not being found or her being kidnapped in the first place, but it gets bearable."

I thought about Alice's sister and how if she could make it through that then I would probably make it through this. I had hope to hold onto and that was a good thing. I took Alice's hand in a friendly way and held it. It was a silent thank you for her being there for me.

"Let's see... what else... oh right. School; what's going on there?"

"Well, there's this guy Bradley who tried kissing me when he saw how I acted around Jasper and I punched him... and then there's Bella, the school whore who wants me but is into and does it with other guys. I don't really have as many close friends to talk to that everyone assumes."

"Well I'd say ignore them all for now. Maybe find that person in school that you can be good friends with. It would be good to have that someone."

I simply nodded as she continued with other things that were on my list.

"So explain your feelings around Jasper... It might help."

I was nervous at first but took a shot at explaining it to Alice, I thought about it for a few minutes then slowly started to clarify.

"Well, when I see him my heart pounds in my chest... my hands and body start to shake and I get kind of flustered. Then whenever he bumps into me or we touch somehow I get physical sparks where ever we hit. It's like being electrocuted but probably feels way better. It stays with me and then reaches my head and makes me all fuzzy like I just landed in a dream. It's like that shock is my reason for living, my reason to breathe. It's like a super charge on happy emotions." I wanted to explain this so much better to Alice, but I felt like I didn't have to words to describe how perfection could feel following the aftershock of a lightning bolt. I just wanted to show her but I really couldn't. Describing it made me crave it more and now I just wanted Jasper here more, the shock was addictive. It was like a drug that I've needed since birth but couldn't find; and now that I've found it I need to take more than necessary to make up for the years it's been absent from me. That would probably seem silly to anyone else but me right now and for that reason I left that part out of my description.

"Well, that must be a hell of a strong connection you've found." Alice sounded astonished.

"Yeah." It was the only word I could muster.

"I have a confession to make Edward." Alice sounded nervous again. "After hearing that, you'll probably want to kill me but I need to tell you anyways. I was selfish and I don't even deserve an apology but I'm praying that you'll give me one." By now Alice had removed one of her flip-flops and put one foot into the water, making ripples that floated out to touch me.

"Ali I don't think I would be mad at you."

With that in mind Alice spoke the rest of her concerns, "Well I was going to bring Jasper with me but decided not to. I was too curious of what you said you wanted to talk to me about so I thought you wouldn't if Jasper was here so I just came alone instead. I'm so sorry, I know you want to see him right now... and I feel terrible."

When she was done, Alice wouldn't even look at me, she stared down at her leg making small circles in the water below us. Her hand was still intertwined with mine and I gave it a squeeze.

"It's okay Alice. I'm not going to forgive you though."

She looked up and looked something short of terrified.

"Oh Edward, I'm sorry, I'm so sor-" I cut her off while she was talking.

"Alice. I can't forgive you because you didn't do anything wrong." I forced a small smile. "If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I left you after telling you we would talk later, then I took too long with Jasper-" Saying his name left tingles on my tongue. "-And then left you wondering what I said without a good bye even. So I'm sorry."

Alice leapt up and wrapped her arms around me in a hug that seemed to last forever. "Thank you so much Edward."

Our hug was disrupted by a buzzing in my pocket, coming from my phone, indicating a new text message from Rose,

**Edward, the police are coming for some questioning about Dad, they put him in jail last night but there are other things, just hurry home please.**

I looked up at Alice with a smile on my face.

"What?" She said curious.

"My dad's in jail."

"Oh yeah... I forgot to tell you that. We need to get you back, come on."

Her face became impossibly red and she stood up, pulling me to get up so we could get in her car and go.

We climbed in and she drove back to Rose's perfectly, not once taking out directions, getting there in under four minutes.

"Wow Ali, I'm impressed, it's like you have this city memorized."

"Just a good memory." She said, poking a finger to the side of her head.

As we went to go inside something hit me so we stayed sitting in the car and I questioned about it,

"Alice, did you finish all your exams or are they on right now?"

"We finished them about the end of April Edward." She laughed. "Why?"

"Well then why were you and Jasper there at the campus?" I was beyond confused right now.

"Well Jasper probably stayed to help out with the event thing and I stayed because my family was visiting. They stayed with me until you guys came, that's actually where I was coming from when you ran into me coming back to the dorm, I was coming back from saying goodbyes to them."

It all clicked now. "So how did you guys bring me to classes?"

"Well there are spring and summer classes to help students get caught up, so they probably brought you to those ones."

"So was Jasper supposed to go back after the thing was done? Like back home?" I asked sheepishly.

"Yeah I think he was going to go to the coast for the summer to his family's summer home."

My face dropped as I got up and left the car. Alice noticed but didn't say anything.

As we got to Rose's place Alice went in first, opting to go to the living room and then Rose and a tall man, somewhat muscular, greeted me at the door. He looked all kinds of official in his police uniform and he was no young man, probably about mid forties.

"Hello, you must be Edward." He spoke.

"Yes, hello." I answered with a soft tone.

"Would you mind if I asked you and your sister a few question's out in the hall?"

"Sure."

I let out a sigh before the officer, Rose, and I exited back into the hall.

Alice's POV

I walked past Rosalie as Edward was already being bombarded with questions by the police officer, who, had just gave me the once over as I headed into the apartment past him. I walked into the living room and felt my jaw drop as I took in the person who was sitting on the couch across the room.

"Well I'll be damned." I said.

"Me too darlin'." Jasper said, adding a little more southern drawl than usual.

I walked over to him slowly, almost like in the dorm. "I'm sorry. I should've just let you know about where I was going and why; I should've told you the situation Edward was in." I listened to the apartment and realized we were alone. "He wanted to tell me something in private when he was there on his last day and he left to see you instead so I figured the only way he would tell me was if I was here alone."

He nodded taking everything in. "And did you two talk?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah." I said. "He told me a lot about you. You're pretty lucky you know?"

Jasper became seriously confused as I said this.

"Last night there was a thunderstorm and he told me he didn't like them." Jasper nodded. "The whole time he was asleep he was saying your name, he was still pretty scared. He thinks an awful lot of you, so you better not break his heart Jasper Whitlock." He looked down slightly embarrassed and nodded again.

"He actually said my name?"

"Yeah, a lot." I said sternly.

"Oh."

We sat there for a good ten minutes before I heard the door open and then close with just the sound of Rosalie and Edward flooding the room again.

"Go hide in his room." I suggested, and playfully winked.

Edward's POV

The officer was nice enough but he didn't really do a lot of questioning. He basically examined all my bruises and injuries, there was no real bad bruising but the cuts were very noticeable. He recorded all of them and took a few pictures for records and then asked about previous assaults. I told him everything about the past month and all the times before, hoping it would help. He recorded all of them in a small notebook and when all was said and done, thanked us for our time and left the hall. Rose and I walked back in and I took my shoes off finally. I realized that I had only been up for a short while but I was still kind of tired so I walked into the living room and sprawled out on the couch. Rose walked in after me and a look of confusion spread on her face.

"What's wrong Rose?" I asked.

"Well where's -"

Alice cut her off by saying I should go to my room if I was really tired. I was going to protest and ask what was going on but I didn't really have the energy to put in the effort, nor did I care at the time. I just wanted Jasper. I walked out of the living room leaving Alice laughing and Rose still confused, starring at her. I once again didn't question it and walked into the room and flopped down on my bed, face first. I lied there on my stomach for maybe twenty seconds before I heard footsteps beside my bed.

"I'm trying to sleep, go away." I mumbled into my pillow.

I felt the figure lean over the bed and into my space, breathing on my neck.

"Seriously go away." I mumbled again.

"Are you sure?" A voice whispered to me.

I rolled around unto my back as quick as I could to see Jasper over top of me. I lit up instantly grabbing him around the shoulders pulling him closer to me, holding him tight. I breathed in his scent and it drove me wild. I felt like I could almost feel my eyes darken with lust. Every nerve in my skin felt like a live wire. I looked back at him and took in his features. I had them committed to memory already but scraped my eyes over him anyways. My heart was beating almost out of my chest as Jasper hovered over top of me. The electricity was back but in all my features and it felt like I was on the biggest high known to mankind. I reached up, using my elbows for support and kissed him softly, letting my eyes close. I felt my lips move against his and I felt at home again. I had never felt so whole as when I was with Jasper. His tongue slowly left a trail of burning fire along my bottom lip as I greedily opened up to accept him. Our tongues clashed and felt along each other and I was in ecstasy. I lost myself in him as the room around us disappeared. I poured all the love and want I had in me for him, into this kiss. We broke for air and the next kiss was more rough, more need than desire. By now Jasper felt like air to me. His hand felt its way up my side as I pulled him closer to me, the feeling of our bodies near each other adding more fuel to the passion between us.

There was a knock on the door and Jasper immediately got off of me licking his lips and smiling wickedly in the process.

I was going to kill whoever was knocking on that door.

"Want lunch Edward? Jasper?" It was Rose. She was dead walking.

"Sure." We both called out, Jasper in a happy-go-lucky voice and me in a moody sombre voice.

I couldn't help it if I was so pissed at her. She interrupted and I owned the right to be mad. Jasper leaned over and kissed me once more, chastely on the lips,

"Let's go help."

I got off the bed and as Jasper was going to open the door I pushed it closed from behind him. He turned around to say something but I caught his lips in another kiss.

"I miss you too." He said.

I smiled and we went to help Rose.

She was making some kind of salad and sandwich kind of thing so I figured I'd let Jasper help knowing I was seriously going to be no good.

"I would love to stay but I have to get going." Alice announced.

I walked her to the door with her things and she kissed me on the forehead.

"Text me and let me know how things go, okay?"

I hugged her tightly and nodded.

We said goodbyes and she left out the door. I turned back and went to the kitchen to help Rose and Jasper, well supervise anyways. Jasper and Rose were almost done so I figured that maybe my supervision wouldn't be necessary today. So I took a seat and watched, mainly Jasper's ass, as they made the rest of lunch.

When lunch was all ready, Jasper and Rose sat down and we all started to eat. They salad was a ten and so were they sandwiches, well you couldn't even call them that; it was more like bistro style cuisine. Damn Jasper and his irresistible cooking skills. I took a bite of the bistro sandwich and moaned a little as it exploded with flavour in my mouth. I loved how Jasper could make anything taste good.

We finished lunch quicker than I thought, probably due to my constant eating without saying a word, so Jasper and I cleaned up then left the building to go for a walk, and for some alone time. I wouldn't admit it but I missed Jasper a lot. I don't care if it had only been one day, it still was one long ass day.

Jasper and I walked out of the apartment and into the fresh air. We walked for about ten minutes before arriving at a park that was operated by the city. The grass was a brilliant green and it looked freshly cut. I stared down at the newly landscaped park and smiled. I had memories in abundance of coming here with Rose and I was glad I would have a new one, here with Jasper.

"So how are you doing?" Jasper asked cautiously.

"I'm actually doing great." I answered honestly.

"Edward... Rosalie told me all about your Dad and Mya." He paused a little most likely going back over it in his mind again. "Here, let me see." He reached out a hand, nodding his head to indicate he wanted to see my arm. When I finally let go of my relenting emotions, he took my arm in his hands and winced when he saw the cuts.

We both stood there in silence as he examined my arm.

It took me by surprised to hear the sadness in Jasper's voice as he spoke,

"I should've been there... this isn't fair."

His head was hanging down over my arm and I pulled him back up softly by his chin. "It's okay Jasper. Really. My Dad is in jail now and he won't be out for a long time, so don't worry." I looked into his clear, morning sky eyes and sighed a little. He still looked upset and it bothered me that he didn't believe me. I leaned in carefully and let my lips gently graze his, igniting more sparks between us. It was hard for me to pull away but as soon as I felt reality slowly flood back in I realized what I had just done.

"I'm sorry Jas, I'm so sorry." I felt panic rush into my features as we started to sit down. Jasper looked puzzled as he sat down cross legged in front of me. I looked into his eyes again and this time he was puzzled.

"Why are you sorry? If anything I should be thanking you for that." He laughed a warm laugh that made me want to be wrapped up in his arms. His laugh was like the sun to me, clearing away the grey skies. I smiled a little but started to explain,

"Jasper, I kind of just attacked you... in public." I spoke with a shy tone that I didn't really intend. He shrugged his shoulders and let out a small huff, a motion that seemed to signify that he didn't really care.

I reached my arms over and hugged him, "Thank you." I whispered in his ear. He nodded and then we resumed our original seats.

"So I'm going to assume you'll be back at your sister's for the rest of the summer?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah I guess that's the plan. You don't have exams anymore do you? So where will you be?" I rushed out the question wanting to know the answer to it as soon as I could. I couldn't, or didn't want to live without Jasper anymore. I know that was selfish but I couldn't change how I felt, it was like he was part of me now, and that, I surely wasn't about to alter.

"Yeah I was going to go to my parents summer house on the coast, it's an older house but it's actually really nice, and it's on a beach, and I was..." He trailed off leaving me with a mad lib to fill in.

"And you were what?" I encouraged.

His face reddened before he spoke,

"I was wondering if you'd wanna live out there with me this summer, my parents only come out for weekends and I have the place to myself and... It might get lonely, not saying that that's the only reason I want you there it's just I-"

I put my hand up, even though it was cute that he was so worried, although I wouldn't want to do anything else with my summer than be with him, where ever that was. I thought about how we could wake up in the morning on the beach, how I could attempt making pancakes for him and how much I loved the water.

"Of course I would want to Jasper. What the hell else would I do with my summer?" I mocked his earlier nonchalant attitude, and we both laughed.

"Well now that that's settled, I wanted to ask you to do something with me next, well actually this weekend. I know you've kind of done it before but not the way I do it." A smile spread across his face as he tried to tell me what he had planned.

"Anything, name it and I'm yours." I smiled back as his grew to fit his whole face and then some. I brushed my hands along the grass and today, I didn't feel like ripping it out by the fistful; it was a good feeling.

"Camping. I want to go and bring you camping but with tents, in the wilderness, kind of. This weekend, I'll pick you up on Friday and then we can go from there." His smile never faded from his face.

"That's a great idea! I'd love to!" I had never gone camping and I was beyond excited. In fact I was probably ecstatic. I couldn't hold in my emotions that were over coming me. I loved how Jasper blushed when he asked me things and how much he cared. I jumped from my spot on the grass and tackled him to the ground. My breath was coming out in pants mixed with laughter as I tried to regain my normal breathing over top of him.

"I'll take this as you're excited?" Jasper laughed, pinned underneath me.

"Very." I said rolling off him and unto the grass. It felt nice against my arms and skin. I felt a sense of relief wash over me and suddenly I was tranquil. I would never understand how he could do that to me, bring me out of the worst and make me feel my best.

"It's getting late, we should get you back." He was right, Jasper the punctual, had noticed that the sun in the sky was now setting and that it would soon be dark. I hadn't realized how long we had been lying there in the grass until he mentioned it.

"If we really have to." I sighed out dramatically.

"Yes, we need to, just so you can get sleep to be able to think at school tomorrow, just so you can pass maybe." He winked and I felt a chill run down my spine causing me to sigh again. The things he made me feel were unreal, and I wondered if he actually felt them too.

We arrived back at Rose's just before the sun set. Jasper had already had his keys in his pocket so I walked him to his truck so he could leave. He got in and the scent of the truck bellowed out and barrelled into me. It smelt a lot like Jasper and that made me realize how much I missed it. I pulled him back out of the truck awkwardly and pulled him into hug him. I let my head fall into his shoulder and then breathed in. He still smelt the same and it caused me to blackout all my other senses while I took him in. I let him go regrettably and he got back in laughing. I stood leaning against the passenger side door, arms crossed entering his open window, as Jasper started the engine.

"I gotta go cowboy." He said with a smile. It was a warming smile with a tinge of sadness.

"Alright." I breathed out.

"Your bag is inside okay? Don't forget to unpack it." Jasper winked and I leaned in to kiss him softly one more time before he had to go.

With that he backed out of the parking lot and drove off. I stood there in the parking lot awkwardly as he drove away. Once he was out of sight I left the lot and went back up to the apartment.

I walked up the stairs quickly and opened the door to Rose's apartment; it was nice to hear Emmet's voice along with Rose in the living room. I was in the best mood I had been in for a long time when I came into the living room, I'm sure it was emitting from me in waves right now, because they started to smile.

"What's with you?" Emmet asked laughing.

"Nothing." I smiled hugely and walked back into my room to find my bag I had brought to Jasper's on my bed. I slowly started to unpack it when I realized, to my great pleasure, everything smelt like Jasper.

I slowly put all the folded clothes back into their appropriate spaces and then reached in for the last item of clothing. I pulled it out then found a small slip of paper at the bottom. I flipped it over and found a ten digit number, area code included, on it. My heart leaped as I saw Jasper's name scrawled across the top.

I immediately ran to my phone to type in the number and save it in my contacts.

I stared at it a while before actually registering what to do with it. I looked at the number in my phone and started a new text message. I wrote four different messages before I found one that I actually stuck with.

**Hey cowboy : )**

I sent the message as my hands started to shake. I looked at the clock,

One minute,

Two minutes,

Three minutes,

Each time the clock's long hand went in a three sixty motion once my heart leapt again, waiting for the message I didn't know was coming. I was an anxious wreck as I waited in my bed as patiently as I could, tapping me feet to keep from exploding.

I jumped about ten feet in the air as I heard my phone's familiar buzz, rattling right in front of me. I took the phone in my hands and looked at the message, it was from Jasper and I opened the message over and over. It read,

**Get to bed, you gotta be good for when I get you on Friday ;)**

I looked at the message and replied with a quick,

**Fine, night : )**

I got a response within thirty seconds this time and a smile was smeared onto my face involuntarily.

**Night love : )**

My heart was exploding right now with an emotion I couldn't even begin to describe. I jumped off my bed and plugged my phone into the charger. I went to the bathroom and hurriedly brushed my teeth as I rushed back to my room. I changed into pyjama pants and the shirt I had from Jasper. I breathed in and the scent coming off of the shirt was almost intoxicating.

I laid there face down as moonlight poured in through window and splattered patterns across my back. I thought of three things, and nothing else. I thought of school, Jasper, and camping, in no particular order. I thought of how school was going to be in the morning. I thought of how Bella was going to be there, I hadn't gotten a text or call from her for a while so that was good, but that's usually how it went, ignored and then when she saw me, she'd be all over me. As for Bradley he probably try and attack me in a private place tomorrow so I made a mental note to stay in view of at least one teacher tomorrow, at all times.

I thought of camping next, I'd never been tenting so I was unbelievably excited about getting a chance to. Even more excited that Jasper was there, I decided I was going to teach him the fine art of sand castle crafting.

Lastly I thought of Jasper, nothing in particular, but again, just the little things. The things that made me feel good, the things that made him blush, and the things I couldn't live without; the things that felt like my own necessary intake of oxygen. I fell asleep that night, for once, in a tranquil atmosphere, filled with my own personal type of oxygen.

**a/n: HEY, not many reviews last chapter : ( but hopefully this one will maybe inspire more : ) please : P I want to encourage everyone to read darkkite23's story "crashing waves" it's great, I really loved it.**

**I used things in peoples reviews better form my ideas in this chapter believe it or not so reviews do help a lot. Much thanks, Xavier Willow**

**P.S. NEXT UPDATE **_**MAY**_**, BE IN ONE WEEK ;) I've been purdy inspired this week : D YAY!**

**review please, please, please ;)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**SLASH, if you haven't figured it out by now : P**

**Hey everyone, sorry about not having this chapter up sooner... I thought it would for sure be up by late last week but once again life sucked and I have many assignments due so I'm glad to get his chapter out before that catches up to me and threatens to beat me. Thanks to everyone who favourite, alerted, or reviewed, I honestly can't believe I've reached 100 reviews! It's really awesome, I'm so glad you guys like it. Sorry I'm rambling. (Read said and done if you get a chance, great, great story)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Just my version of Jasper and Edward ;)**

Chapter 10

Edward's POV

I woke up this morning to a very distinct buzzing of a text message on my phone. I looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was ten minutes before I had actually set my alarm, so I leaned over to grab my phone. I checked my phone and found that I had three new messages, the first one, from Alice:

**Wake up! Why didn't you text me last night! You're in trouble mister.**

The second from Jasper;

**Mornin' Darlin : )**

And the third from Bella;

**I heard you were back in town, we should make up tonight ; )**

I looked at the first two and smiled, the third, I cringed at. Why in the hell would Bella think I was ever going to mess around with her ever again? She fucking cheated on my first of all and second of all... I had Jasper. I looked at Jasper's text again and it made me smile, forgetting all about Bella's moronic request. I looked up from my phone and decided to get dressed. I pulled out all the clothes I would wear today and headed to the bathroom. I stopped near my door and starred at the calendar. The date told me it was the week I had feared the most, exam week. I had no clue how I was going to study for these and actually pass; at this point it felt almost impossible. I hurriedly grabbed my phone and texted Jasper back;

**You're still on vacation right?**

It took a few minutes but I got a response;

**Yeah I am : ) Did you have something in mind?**

It was weird how Jasper had already had me figured out and I'd not even known him that long. I texted back a reply right away, after all, I couldn't keep him waiting forever;

**Well it depends... How much do you know about Shakespeare, and European History?**

I sent the text and went to take a shower and get dressed, figuring it would be a couple minutes before he responded. The second I flung my phone onto my bed, it vibrated.

**I'll be there when you get home from school babe ; )**

Once again, probably for the sixth time in the last twelve hours my heart did a back flip; all because of a certain Jasper. My Jasper.

I texted back my thanks and he agreed to pick meet me at my school right after it was done. After I put down my phone I quickly grabbed a towel and quickly got in the shower. I woke up a little cold this morning so I turned on the water a little hotter than usual. I knew if Jasper was there that that wouldn't have happened, but I guess I'd have to wait for the weekend to test that theory. I sighed in contentment as I stepped in the shower, jumping back a bit at the initial heat. I grabbed my shampoo and started to massage it into my hair as my mind drifted to Jasper.

With the water and the warmth and the... inappropriate thoughts; it shouldn't have been a surprise, as I looked down to find the arising problem around my midsection. I laughed it off, glad that this hadn't really happened, full force, around Jasper yet.

I finished up quickly as my mind was brought back to the actual task at hand; showering that is. I got out of the shower and dried up as the warm steam stuck to my body, forming tiny droplets of water where ever they were given chance to form. I wrapped a towel around my waist and headed back towards my room.

My room.

I hadn't really thought about it until now, but the fact that I had a room of my own in a house that I wasn't afraid of was more than I could ever ask for; and to think some people took that for granted baffled me. I thought about how much better I was off here and smiled. Once in my room I took a look out my window. I was immensely happy to see that the weather outside was overcast, oddly enough, my favourite. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a few things to put on, and to my delight, they smelled like Jasper. I don't know what it was about the man's smell that drove me nuts but it clung to me and once again put me in an amazing mood. I packed all my things in my bag and headed off to the kitchen, surprisingly Rose was already up, and making me breakfast. I could honestly get really used to this. I sat down with a smile as Rose and I exchanged good mornings.

"Bagel okay?" She asked.

"For sure." I said with more enthusiasm than needed.

She started to smile, a questioning look in her eyes as I laughed. "What has you in such a good mood?"

"Nothing." I casually lied, because of course a guy with blonde hair that resembled honey wheat, and with blue eyes that threatened to absorb my consciousness into them every time I caught a glance, and lips that looked like they'd been stained with raspb-

"Edward, I swear you're getting weirder and weirder every day." Rose rolled her eyes the same time I did, of course for different reasons, because I wasn't very impressed that she interrupted my mental picture of my greek god.

"Butter?" She asked.

"Sure." I said, still with too much enthusiasm, I'd have to remember to tone that down for when I got to school. I thought about waking up and what put me in this good mood.

Of course. Jasper. I thought that if just a few texts every morning could do that to me then... well then I was in for a long ride. I smiled, thinking I would endure whatever for him.

"Hey! Are you going to eat that?" I had just been, once again brought out from my, I guess I could call them fantasies, and back into the reality of a bagel, buttered and glaring back at me. I decided to defy its glare of evil by taking a bite out of it, just to show it who was boss.

I quickly finished off the evil goblin like thing on my plate and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, after saying thanks to Rose for the demonic bagel of course.

I brushed my teeth and hurried to get the rest of my things, and after that I headed out the door after Rose and I exchanged good-byes.

I walked down the hall of the apartment and quickly made my way to the outside and pulled out my phone to text Alice.

**AH! Alice, it went really, really, really good. I'm so happy right now ! : D He's coming over after school!**

I put my phone back in my pocket and put my headphones in. I turned on my music and hummed along with the song playing. I walked to school today, going down the street, which was embellished with tree's that accented the neighbourhood with a shimmering green. I loved the outdoors so it was no surprise that this street felt right to me. I looked ahead to see a car approaching as my phone vibrated, causing me to jump, causing all the people in the car to start laughing.

I hung my head down and started to walk faster as I read the new text,

**Ah! See I told you! So can we hang soon?**

I loved how Alice was, everything about her made me happier. I texted her back and kept texting her all the way to school. We talked about plans in the future considering I had exams coming up next week and Jasper's camping trip this weekend. Oh shit. Could I really do both? I mean, I actually had to pass these exams, and that meant I would probably have to study all weekend... I couldn't tell Jasper that I didn't wanna go camping, because then I'd be lying, but I had to study... Maybe Jasper wouldn't mind postponing it? I mulled this over in my head several times as I walked through the front doors of the school. I walked past the main office of the school, staring down at the floor which was still rather dull. The sixty-plus year old tiles were hard beneath my feet as I looked over the walls which were painted, several times, a dull, shameless, grey. The lighting was too bright today but I guess it was because I had just entered from the overcast from the outside, which in fact, was much nicer than in here. The building was crowded with kids, all around my age, as I tried hopelessly to get to my locker.

"Hey Edward." Bella had just tried her, failed, attempt at a sultry tone.

I had just opened my locker and she was standing off to the side of it, sucking on her finger no less.

"Bella. For the last time, I'm not interested, just fuck off."

She started to bring her lip down and pout. I realized it would be so fucking hot if Jasper did that, but then realized how unattractive it made Bella look. She was dressed in black short shorts, which definitely wouldn't do anything for her in this weather, and a yellow v-neck shirt. Her brown hair looked like she just had sex four times, then gave up trying to do anything with it, but then again, I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.

"Someone's grumpy today." She made a move to caress my face but I swatted her hand away.

"Bella. Listen. I liked you at one point in time okay? Then you screwed me over and now I just don't care. You can keep living your life with a new guy every weekend but I don't wanna be another one of your statistics, got it?" I said all this with a little more venom then it needed but hey, whatever works. It's not like I had a pair of fangs and a thirst for blood to scare her off with.

She looked at me with her mouth wide open, still very unattractive. "I cannot believe you just said that." She gave a humph and turned to walk away, but before she could she turned back and pressed up against me, pushing me into the wall of lockers behind.

"Are you sure?" She muttered into my ear.

She leaned up on her toes and kissed me on the lips. Right away I knew it felt foreign, wrong even. Not because it was a girl, but because it was Bella. I felt like when she kissed me that it was like kissing another forty guys at least. Bella was known very well around our school for certain things, so she was creatively named as the 'first time naughty crime' last year as well. All virgins who wanted to lose their V-card went in search of her.

"Don't you miss that?" She whispered into my lips.

As soon as she said that I was furious. I would never miss the feeling of being left out in the cold, the feeling of being betrayed, or even the feeling of being thrown away. It made me sick that she really had the nerve to say that. I pushed her off me and wiped my lips with my forearm. I guess the wiping of my lips was a little childish but, I didn't want any part of her near, or on me.

"Bella it's over. I thought I made that pretty clear. I'm tired of dealing with your shit." I closed my locker with a slam and walked away with my books to my first period class.

"You'll change your mind Edward." I heard her call after me.

Fuck that.

**X.X.X.X.X.X**

I walked into my English class for first period just as the bell rang.

"Please take a seat Mr. Cullen." The teacher chided me.

I sat down, red faced, and put my head down on my desk. The morning announcements played and everyone chatted amongst themselves.

"So Cullen" Tyler said beside me, "How was your weekend?"

I tried to remember everything that happened and then became very conscious of my forearm and the bruise that must be lingering on my face. I covered my arm and caught my reflection in a nearby shining phone that relieved my fear of a bruise.

"Uh, it was okay." I said casually, even though it was in fact one of the most up and down weekends of my life. I was honestly so lucky to have Jasper. He was so – Shit. Edward focus.

"-fucking awesome?" Tyler said confused.

"What?" I said with a deer in the head lights look. I guess he hadn't realized that he just, almost perfectly completed my last broken thought. "I didn't hear you." Now I was embarrassed.

"Class! Attention up here!" Saved by the teacher. Good. I looked back up at the front of the room and focused, or at least tried to focus, on the lesson planned. I looked at the book she instructed everyone to pull out. Hamlet by William Shakespeare, this was something I could get lost in. Before we started reading at the beginning of the year I had a feeling it would be dumb just like Romeo and Juliet, but this was actually good, it actually got better every time we read it.

"Act 3, Scene 1, Line 115 I believe is where we left off, right?" The class silently nodded and she began to read the scene between Hamlet and Ophelia,

_Hamlet: I did love you once_

_Ophelia: Indeed, my Lord, you made me believe so._

_Hamlet: You should not have believed me: for virtue cannot / so inoculate our old stock but we shall relish of it: I / loved you not._

_Ophelia: I was the more deceived._

My mind wandered off the page and retreated into my thoughts. Ophelia had a point about Hamlet. Well at face value anyways. If you looked past the words you'd realize that Hamlet still loved Ophelia but he tells her he doesn't anyways. But at face value it's like the reverse gender of Bella and I. I fell right into the thought that she actually gave a shit about me but boy was I wrong.

After about another hour and a few scenes later the bell rang signifying a new class. I packed all my things and headed off to biology. We started a lab yesterday that I wasn't there for so I probably got stuck with a random group. I didn't really care, as long as they worked, but it was also frog dissection. I hoped that they had already done it because I wasn't much of a fan of the whole dissection process.

I walked into the biology classroom and the class was already mainly full. The windows were open, on account of the smell, and the groups were already assembling. I went up to the teacher who told me I would be in Mike's group. Great. I let out a sigh and walked over to the table that consisted of me, Mike, and Tara, a newer girl I hadn't really met yet. I looked up just as the bell rang to see Bradley walk over, no fucking way he was in this group too. Fuck.

"Hey Edward." He said shyly.

Why was he being shy? I said a quick hi back and then the tasks were assigned. I was to take careful notes while everyone else picked apart the frog and Tara labelled the parts. We worked pretty well together and no one really said anything else than what pertained to the lab, but I did catch Bradley staring at me a few times. I would probably have to talk to him and apologize later.

**X.X.X.X.X.X**

Finally. The bell rang signifying that history, my last class for the day, was over. I grabbed my books and rushed out of the class eager to see Jasper. I ran down to my locker, effectively tripping over a few stairs and falling to bruise myself a few times, and grabbed all my things. I closed my locker and spun around to find Bradley standing right in front of me.

"Edward, I'm... I'm sorry." He whispered out. I stood there confused, thinking that I should've been apologizing to him. "That was wrong but... I just thought that maybe..." Bradley was stuttering like he actually had a legitimate speech impediment.

"Bradley, don't worry about it, I just can't okay?" He nodded and walked away but I could tell that this wouldn't be the last time I heard him talk about this.

I walked as fast as I could out of the school and to the road. I walked down the street and put my headphones in, singing as I walked, I mean I couldn't help it, I was just in a great mood. I walked for not even five minutes before I noticed that a blue 1998 ford truck was following me. I stopped and my heart took off.

The truck pulled up beside me, its window already rolled down.

"Nice singing voice." Jasper said smiling.

"Whatever." I said smiling back.

"Get in cowboy." He said laying on his southern drawl. He knew I was basically at his command when he did that but somehow I stopped myself.

"My sister says I'm not supposed to take rides from strangers." I said putting on the most innocent face I could muster.

"I have candy." He suggested.

I leaned into the open window as he came to a complete stop. "Show me." I whispered.

He leaned in closer to me and brushed his lips against mine, but then pulled away. I scrunched up my face and pouted a little. "What the heck?"

"You're going to have to get in if you want more." He shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

I let out a sigh and did as he asked, running around to the passenger side and climbed in.

"How was school?" he asked.

I decided that it would probably be best if he didn't know about Bella or Bradley so I just responded with 'okay' and we kept driving. After driving a little farther it hit me. I'd have to tell Jasper about the camping trip I couldn't go on. I let my face fall into a frown and looked out my window.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked, clearly concerned.

"I... I don't think I..." I trailed off.

"Edward, you can tell me."

"." I rushed out.

Jasper sat there somewhat dumbfounded. "Why not?" he asked, if anything he seemed confused.

"I have exams next week... and I really have to study... and I... I thought that maybe you could postpone it?" I closed my eyes, waiting for a response.

"Yeah of course, as long as I can help you study." A malicious smile spread onto his face.

What the fuck just happened. I thought for sure he would be upset. He was literally the best boy friend in the world. Wait. He wasn't my boy friend. Fuck. I'm glad I didn't say that out loud.

"What's wrong now?" He asked.

"Nothing." I smiled and he pulled into the parking lot of Rose's apartment. He parked the truck and we got out. I dropped my bag and ran over to wrap my arms around him. I buried my head in his shoulders and as per usual, breathed in.

I loved feeling how warm Jasper always seemed to be and just how he always seemed to actually want to be with me, it was all too surreal. "Thank you." I whispered in his ear.

"For what?" he asked laughing.

"Everything." I smiled as he kissed me lightly on the forehead.

I grabbed my bag and we went inside. Rose wasn't even home when we got in so I pulled out my books right away and we sat down on the living room floor to study. I looked out the window before I pulled my pencil and paper out and saw it had gotten sunny.

"What a pathetic fallacy." I whispered to myself.

"What?" Jasper said, moderately confused.

"Nothing." I said and I smiled.

We looked back down at the books in front of us and I dove into the Hamlet I had in front of me. The teacher had told us that we would have an essay question on it of some sort on our exam so to study it well. I had bought my own Hamlet luckily so I pulled out a highlighter and scanned the book for what I thought were important details.

I got up after a couple minutes to get Jasper and I a drink. I asked him if I could get him anything and he just wanted some water so I went to the fridge to get us some. I got to the kitchen and pulled out two cups and poured in the water. I put some lemon juice in mine and walked back to the living room.

I gave Jasper his and put mine on the floor next to us. I went back to my Hamlet as Jasper drank some of his water.

"Edward! Don't drink your water!" He spit out.

I looked up at him dumbfounded. "Why not?"

"It tastes funny, I don't want you getting sick!"

"Jasper give me that." I laughed. I took a big gulp and realized that he had my lemon water. "That was my water. That's why." I laughed a little more as Jasper sat there confused. "Mine had lemon juice in it." I said as I pushed his rightful glass to him.

"Oh." He said, clearly embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

I leaned across my spread of books and kissed him lightly on the lips. "It was cute, don't worry."

I smiled to myself as I led my eyes back to my Shakespearian play. I continued highlighting through acts one and two, letting out a sigh now and then seeing as it was getting a little boring. I stuck my tongue out occasionally as I got too focused and then realized how silly I must've looked and retracted it. I marked notes down with pencil from time to time in my stack of paper and then realized that Jasper was probably just sitting there for the past hour and a half, doing nothing.

I looked up to see that he was in fact doing something. He was going through my European history class notes and textbook writing out very neat notes on a separate piece of paper. He had already written out about 3 pages of information. I couldn't believe that he was doing this for me. I thought that he was already perfect but obviously this made it clear. I knew he was just making me study notes but it was the fact that he cared enough to actually do it for me. He didn't have to be here, there were a million things he could probably be doing, like being at his parent's summer home on the coast. I bet tanning on the beach was more fun than writing out history notes for your boyfri- Shit! I would have to remember to stop that. Writing out history notes for your _friend_.

Just then he looked up at me and caught me staring. "What?" He said smiling.

"Could you be any better?" I asked with a sigh.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... you could be at your beach house doing anything, but your here with me... doing stupid stuff." I lowered my head back down to my Hamlet, looking at nothing in particular.

He pulled my chin back up and looked at me in the eyes. His eyes were the colour of a northern blue sky today, clear cerulean and endless. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be. As long as I'm with you I could care less about what I'm doing." He smiled and it not only spread across his face, but also onto mine.

I looked back down to give more undeserved attention to Hamlet and the pickle he was in at the moment.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.**

I had just finished act three and was beginning act four when I dropped my highlighter.

"It's time for a break." I announced, sitting up. "No more Hamlet today. My brain may explode if I have to read about Hamlet's depression or fake madness anymore."

Jasper laughed and he also got up. "Well what do you wanna do then?" He smiled, his signature smile of divine proportions and I melted a little.

"Whatever you wanna do." I suggested.

He thought for a bit. The face he made while he thought was mesmerizing. The way his blonde hair fell into his eyes was also heavenly.

"We could... no, never mind." He looked down but a trace of a smirk ran across his features.

"We could what?" I said intrigued.

"Wash my truck?" He suggested.

"Where?" I said confused. "Like in a car wash or outside?"

"Well there's this place in town where you can just wash the car yourself. You just pull into a stall and you just wash it, it's all coin operated so you just put money in and the hose starts and same for the soap brushes. It's definitely more fun than a mechanical car wash." He winked. "Plus, one of those things ate one of my windshield wipers, I don't trust em' anymore." He said almost pouting.

"Okay!" I said excited. "Let's go!" I pulled him by his arm and ran to the door. We put our shoes on and were down to the truck within five minutes. We piled in and Jasper started the truck.

After about twenty minutes and three wrong turns we had finally made it to the car wash. Jasper got out and left to get change from the machine and I stayed and pulled down the tail gate. I sat up on it and leaned back on my hands.

Jasper came back a while later with a handful of loonies, smiling.

"Ready?" He asked excited.

"For sure, give me a hose."

The small room we had pulled the truck into was filled with mist from the high pressure hose Jasper was using. We washed the sides, the roof, and all the windows within about five minutes. After wetting the truck we started to use the soap brush to scrub the truck.

To say the least, the truck was really dirty. We scrubbed all the mud out of the underside of the truck and then both grabbed the sponges he brought to scrub the tires. I spent a long time trying to scrub all the dirt off the mud flaps, and finally I found the whole base of the tire clean and I instead, had mud all over me; including my face, arms, and down my legs.

I stood up to face a very clean Jasper, who double over in laughter by how I looked like the new fictitious mud monster. I half scowled at him as he tried to stop himself, smiling as wide as the sky. He slowly walked over to me and wiped the mud off my face with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Thanks." It came out more shyly than I intended but my heart was racing, so what else did I expect?

"No problem." He said smugly, clearly knowing what he was doing to me.

We spent another ten minutes scrubbing the body of the truck while Jasper and I joked back and forth and occasionally, well no, maybe frequently, threw soap at each other. It became something like a military war zone, so by the time the truck was lathered up, Jasper and I were covered in soap, mud, and soaked through with water.

"Do you think we can use the water now?" He said joking.

"Sure." I shrugged my shoulders, lifted the hose and sprayed him through his shirt until he was soaked. "Well you're clean now." I smiled, holding back a laugh.

I walked casually back to the tail gate whistling and took a seat as Jasper finished spraying off the truck. It didn't take him very long until he was back at the tailgate with me, holding two sponges full of soap.

"Make your move cowboy." I said, trying my best to mimic a southern accent.

We stayed in this position for a while before either of us made a move, then before I could react he had already jumped up onto the tailgate, pushed me onto my back, and pinned me to the bed of the truck.

"Good move." I said surprised.

He held up the sponge and pressed it flat against my chest, causing the bubbles to move all around me, falling off the sides of my body. I looked up to see Jasper had almost a halo around his golden hair. The light from the outside shone in directly behind him, giving him the glow of an angel. His muscles were well defined through his shirt, which was now plastered to him as he hovered over top of me. His lips were cherry red, like a candy apple at a carnival. They were so tempting and I wondered silently how long I could hold off before I got to them. He smiled a little as I lied there dumbstruck, and once again his scent confused my senses into thinking I was following Alice down the rabbit hole. The fictional Alice that is.

"Your move now." He said laying on the southern drawl. He pressed the second sponge into me and now I was very much covered, almost head to toe, in a never ending stream of bubbles.

"Hmmm..." I said debating my next move.

I leaned up on my shoulders and whispered in his ear. "Kiss me?"

"Good choice." He whispered back.

He carefully leaned his head my way as his hand found its way to my chest. He kissed below my jaw carefully as his hand moved up my body, causing goose bumps to appear everywhere on my skin. The electricity was back as he then kissed at the corner of my mouth, teasing me in the worst of ways.

"Close your eyes." He whispered into my shoulder.

He slowly left a burning trail of fire from my lower jaw down my neck as he grazed his tongue along me, letting his teeth caress my skin sporadically, making me shiver. The shivers that rocked my body were more than pleasant, forcing my body to let out involuntary moans, only spurring on Jasper further.

He took the hand that was rested on my chest and moved it down to where my shorts sat on my waist. He then slowly, agonizingly so, lifted my wet shirt, that threatened to stay stuck to me, and pulled it up higher. He sluggishly made his way down to my waist so that he could trail his tongue over my belly button and then over my abs. He looked at me as he did it while I squirmed underneath him.

I grabbed a fistful of his hair that was speckled with gold flecks and lifted him up gently towards me, capturing his mouth with mine. I slowly dragged my tongue across his bottom lip then took it into my mouth and sucked on it a little, receiving a groan from Jasper. I smiled into him as he did, breaking our kiss to nip at his ear. I nibbled on his ear a little more but then kissed lightly behind it, causing him to buck his hips into mine, rubbing what was now his hard erection into mine. The friction felt impossibly good. I let my mouth open a little at the feeling as my hips went into sync with his.

I crashed my lips once again with his as soap entered into his hair. I fisted my hand in his hair as he pushed his hips against mine again, both of us moaning at the feeling shared between us. He then lifted his hand up my side making my shirt rise up even more, exposing more of my chest.

"Ja- asper." I moaned into him. This coaxed him into exploring my body more thoroughly with his tongue, and what a magical fucking tongue it was.

My breathing hitched as he started to suck on my nipple, swirling his tongue around it. This was probably the most intense emotion I had felt towards someone ever. I just needed to touch him; a lot. I moaned out his name again as he switched to the other nipple, pinching it slightly between his teeth, all I wanted to do in that moment was worship his body, if I could make him feel even a fraction of this, I'm sure he'd be happy with me.

He left my chest alone and started to focus on my neck. I jumped as he started to suck on my neck, lightly flicking his tongue over it at different times. I felt like I was ready to explode, and then Jasper playfully bit my neck, making me buck into him even harder than before. I had seriously thought I had amnesia. I couldn't even remember where we were anymore. I figured maybe the circus, or a warm bed? Either one sounded logical to me right now. I grabbed Jasper's ass as he continued to assault my neck with his oh so talented tongue and he jumped into me, only breaking his movements for a moment. I could feel him smile against my neck as I pulled him closer to me.

"Jasper you're fucking amazing." I was surprised I even got that out.

He stopped, lifted his body up, and looked right into my eyes. "I thought I told you to close your eyes?"

I did as I was told and just after I did I felt him kiss me on my eyelids.

Left.

Right.

He then kissed me on the forehead, the nose, and finally a slow one in the crook of my neck.

I reached up and grabbed his shirt, blindly pulling him closer to me,

"And I thought I told you to kiss me?" I kissed him roughly on the lips, and this kiss felt more like a desperate need rather than an actual novelty. I poured all my love for him into this kiss, hoping he could feel it, and hopefully he did because he started to kiss back. Sparks flew from the center of my very being, ignited all my nerves, and then pulsed through my lips and onto his. I grabbed onto his back and pulled him tighter.

We broke for air and Jasper rolled off of me, and lay down by my side. It was nice to feel his warm body next to mine. I wrapped my arm around him and rested my head on his chest.

"You're amazing." I whispered lightly to him.

"Even if I am, it doesn't matter, because you mean the world to me."

I sighed in his arms and he held me tighter. I closed my eyes and breathed in. His scent drove me back to where no thoughts resided. A place where I was at peace and completely tranquil, so I relished the moment, knowing it was bound to end soon.

After about five minutes of lying on the bed of the truck, still soapy, we got up and off the truck to finally wash it off. As Jasper washed the bed of the truck with the power hose for the last time, I snuck into a small convenience store on site.

The man behind the counter looked up as I walked in and his eyes widened in shock as I walked up to the front desk, water still dripping from my clothes.

"Can I just get a vanilla air freshener please?" I asked.

"Suuuure." He had dragged out the word like it was the last word he was ever going to say, and clearly he wanted to make it count.

"$1.48 please." I handed the guy the money and left without a receipt.

I walked back into the car wash stall to find a worried Jasper.

"Where were you! You freaked me out, how was I supposed to tell your sister that I lost you?"

"It's okay." I walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the lips, lingering longer than I should have.

"I guess it is okay." He said smiling. "Ready to go?"

I nodded and we got back into the truck. The vehicle literally looked brand new, and as we drove back out into the sun of the day it looked even better than brand new. I pulled out the yellow vanilla tree from its wrapper and placed it around the rear-view mirror.

"Where did you get that?" Jasper asked, for some reason amused.

"In the store when I left you." I smiled.

"How did you know vanilla was my favourite scent though?" He smiled, clearly puzzled.

"Actually I just grabbed my favourite." I sheepishly confessed.

The rest of the ride home was spent by Jasper trying to figure out my favourite movie, cartoon, restaurant, and pasta shape. Eventually he got Scooby-doo, olive garden, and, on most days, angel hair. The movie choice remained a mystery to him and would until a later time.

We pulled into the apartment parking lot and got out. We made our trek again up the stairs and towards Rosalie's and now my, new house.

We stood outside the door and knocked a few times before giving up. I pulled out my gold, faded key, and pushed it into the lock. I rattled it a few times and it eventually opened with a satisfying click. We stepped inside to a dark apartment, after all it was already, somehow, 8:30pm. I walked into the kitchen first to find a note that read:

_Edward, Em and I are out on our date night, don't stay up too late, we'll be home by 11. _

_Love, Rose._

I looked over the note as Jasper read it over my shoulder. I put it down on the table again and turned to address my golden greek god.

"So... what did you wanna do?" I let a smile slip.

"How about... we... watch a movie?" He gave me a look that seemed to say he was waiting for my approval.

"Sure." I smiled, "I only have a few movies though."

"That's okay, I'll just go to the living room, pick out whatever you want."

With that in mind I strolled back to my room at a leisurely pace and searched for my movie of choice. It took me a while before I found it but then there it was, _Where the red fern grows. _I took it and brought it back to the living room, not letting Jasper see the cover or case.

"Don't peak, it's a surprise." I said sternly. He listened and put his hands over his eyes, while poking his tongue out of his mouth.

I slipped it into the DVD player and walked back to the couch. "You stay here cowboy, and don't move okay?"

He nodded like a cute puppy dog and stayed in place. Sooner or later I would have to admit to this boy that I was falling in love with him. It wasn't fair what he did to me but it was there and I couldn't deny it.

I left him in the living room and went to make microwave popcorn; after all, can you really call it a movie night without popcorn? I put the timer on and walked away from it. I knew that you probably couldn't get cancer from standing in front but I was still a little superstitious I guess. I went to my room in the mean time to grab pajamas. I grabbed a pair and put them on quickly along with a new shirt, then I grabbed a new shirt and pajamas for Jasper. I brought them to him and then went to attend the popcorn. I put it into a bowl and then brought it out to the living room for us. I grabbed pillows off the couch and threw them on the floor. Then I grabbed a rather large blanket that could definitely cover a king size bed, and then some, and threw it down too. I put the popcorn down and then lied down on the ground myself.

"Can I move yet?" Jasper said. He had already changed into the new clothes I gave him.

"Of course, get over here."

He smiled and then crawled in behind me, wrapping his arm around my waist.

I pressed play on the remote and the opening previews started up.

"What are we watching?" Jasper whispered into my ear.

"Just wait." I said. I could feel him smiling behind me. I loved the feeling of being with Jasper, I just seemed to be happier all the time.

I pressed play after telling Jasper to close his eyes again, which he effectively did by burying his head in my shoulder. The movie started and I mouthed the first few lines,

'_When I left my office that beautiful spring day, I had no idea what was in store for me. To begin with, everything was too perfect for anything unusual to happen. It was one of those days were a man feels good, feels like speaking to his neighbour, is glad to live in a country like ours, and proud of his government. You know what I mean, one of those days where everything is right and nothing was wrong.'_

I had had the lines memorized for as long as I could remember, but now, they seemed to have more meaning. Because today was in fact one of those days where everything was right and nothing was wrong. I had Jasper and so obviously nothing could be wrong. I sat there threw the whole movie and Jasper occasionally asked questions about the dogs or about Billy, and each time I would tell him to wait and see. He would then groan and then kiss my ear, distracting me more and more every time. Then finally near the end just as the climax came, I enjoyed when I could hear, or more or less, feel Jasper's heart beating in a rapid motion as he clung just a little bit tighter to me. I lifted my head at the end of the movie and stretched a little as Jasper let me go. I missed being next to his warm body, it was like a security blanket was being ripped from me, sadly though we got up and cleaned up a little bit.

"So was that your favourite movie Edward?" he asked.

"Maybe." I winked and he groaned in frustration. Instantly I was turned on, and Jasper must've noticed this because he then said,

"Easy there cowboy, maybe I'll come see you tomorrow." He laughed and I tried to clear my head a little.

"Maybe?" I said hopefully.

"Only if you want me to." He said.

"Of course. I always want you."

There was a slight pause and Jasper slowly let his head fall to the ground.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well... it's just... the camping thing."

"Yeah?"

"Well, if we aren't going this weekend... then I thought that maybe... I could maybe... take you out on a date?"

My heart sank into my chest.

**A/N: Cliff hanger, don't know when the next will be up but I'm sure it will be up soon, I can't get Jasper out of my head so I'm sure he'll make his way on to a page in no time ; ) Review please and thanks everyone for reading and staying with me this far : ) **


	11. Chapter 11

**SLASH, still, and not stopping.**

**Hey everyone, sorry I'm such a screw up but I've been studying very hard for university and I know this chapter update doesn't make up for anything but maybe if I get a good response to continue then I will. I have up to twenty six chapters planned, and I'm sorry this isn't the usual 8K chapter but maybe you can forgive me for it being only 4K. Thanks for all my loyal readers, I apologize for letting you down but hopefully since my outlines for the next chapters are done it'll be easier to focus and write more.**

**Hope everyone had a happy Christmas and had a safe new years! **

**Hopefully you all enjoy this one, look for another short chapter shortly ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Just my version of Jasper and Edward ;)**

"_Well, if we aren't going this weekend... then I thought that maybe... I could maybe... take you out on a date?" _

_My heart sank into my chest._

Chapter 11

Edward's POV

He looked up and the expression on his face was one of excitement and uncertainty.

I then looked down at my feet, unable to actually look into his celestial blue eyes. My stomach was turning in ways I hadn't known until now. This time right now, felt right. He didn't have to force these feelings on me and I for sure wasn't forcing them either. I was taken by surprise and I think instead of sinking, my heart was actually falling off a cliff into an endless pit. Basically like the adrenaline rush you get when on a roller coaster, that's the feeling that consumed my every being. My arms and legs vibrated with the same rush as my heart pounded in my chest like an African drum. A smile spread onto my face and I rushed to wrap my arms around his waist. He instantly laughed and hugged me back. Then I interrupted his perfect laugh as I crushed my lips against his, eagerly pressing my body closer to his. It felt like a lightning bolt had just crashed through me, setting all my nerves off, causing me to pull him closer.

This kiss once again wasn't like the others, I was still on my adrenaline rush and I felt for Jasper everywhere. I pulled him closer to me as we bumped into things. I fisted my hand in his hair as he breathed a moan into my neck.

We ended up in the middle of the hallway near the front door as Jasper pushed me lightly up against the wall. His teeth brushed against my ear as he breathed a strangled, "So what do you say?"

I sucked on his bottom lip then trailed my tongue in a small line to his ear, whispering, "Definitely." He pulled me tighter against him as I felt the smile spread across his lips. We stood there for a few minutes as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You should go to bed, you've got school in the morning." He whispered to me.

Sadly I couldn't have proved his point any better if I actually tried by actually yawning into him.

"Bed time cowboy." He said in his southern drawl. I yawned a second time and then nodded.

"One condition." I muttered out.

"And what's that?" His voice sounded like a soothing wave on a warm day. In that moment I was brought back to the day we spent at the beach and sighed.

"Sleep over?" I looked up at him, my eyes hopeful.

"Are you sure?" He asked cautiously. "I don't wanna..." I pushed my palm up to his mouth not allowing him to talk anymore.

"I'm positive actually." I lifted my hand and the mouth that I covered prior was almost a frown but was properly replaced with another trademark smile. I gently pressed my lips against him, and this time his hand fisted in my hair. I smiled as I playfully teased his tongue with my own.

Click.

Creak.

Crap.

"Damn it." I whispered it in a slow and dragged out way into Jasper, my lips broke from his and my head landed on his shoulder. I let my eye lids droop closed.

I heard them standing there at the door and didn't know what to say. Fuck me. This must be even worse for Jasper. Fuck. Maybe if I pretend they didn't see anything then maybe it would be okay. Maybe I would look up and realize that I just imagined it. Then again Jasper and I were in pretty... compromising positions. There wasn't a thing that I could think of in terms of an excuse that would involve Jasper having me pinned against the wall with his fist in my hair, my body being voluntarily pressed into him, and our mouths locked together.

I gave up on trying to explain anything and let it all go. I gave out a sigh and within a minute Rose and Emmet, still standing in the open door, also let out something resembling a sigh. I leaned into Jasper's shoulder and breathed in, feeling my face completely heat up as we got out of our rather suggestive positions.

"So... how is studying going?" Rose asked in a quite but most certainly awkward way.

"Ya Rose... Jasper and I are kind of... together." I said this into Jasper's shoulder, making sure to keep my eyes closed. Anxiety curled up in the pit of my stomach like a kitten, clawing from the inside out. I felt really exposed right now, feeling like my deepest secrets were being put on display for everyone. Of course I wasn't embarrassed of Jasper, but I was however scared of not being accepted.

"Edward? Can I talk to you in the living room for a second?." Rose said in the same quite voice.

This was clearly awkward for everyone involved but then again I guess it was good that this was out there. It was also going to have to be talked about sooner or later so I guess we were now deciding on sooner...

"I know." I said.

Rose and Emmet walked past Jasper and I and went to take seat in the living room.

I looked down trying to think about everything going on. Trying to figure out a game plan in my head, something to say, but I was dumbfounded when I came up with nothing. I didn't know what I was going to say and my mind was running at a hundred miles an hour. How would I explain that Jasper was everything to me now, how I didn't want to live without him and how he made everyday worth living? How would I be able to tell her that he was my everything? I was made conscious of my involuntary shaking when Jasper grabbed my hand and entwined it with his. It seemed like my world revolved around him, and I was just all too happy to let it. He pulled my chin up with his other hand and lightly placed his lips against mine. My eyes closed involuntarily again as I poured all my love for him into this kiss. It ended all too soon and I rested my forehead against his.

Jasper let his lips trail down to my ear and whispered, "It'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" I sighed out my concern.

"Well you're here, so for me it'll be okay." I looked up at him and he had his signature grin on his face as he winked at me. The smile I bore on my face caused him to let out a small laugh. I couldn't believe that he felt that way. I must've looked like an eight year old kid on his birthday.

"Let's go talk this over with your sister, okay?" I nodded and we left the hallway and stepped into the living room.

Jasper sat down on the loveseat and I sat next to him. Somehow, my body found its way to Jasper's side as I nuzzled closer to him. His body was warm against mine and it felt like a security blanket wrapped around me, I definitely felt safer and more at home with Jasper by my side.

"So..." Rose was already starting this awkwardly, so I thought, maybe I could just talk, or at least start. Jasper wasn't leaving and that comforted me, allowing me to just say what I needed to with an ease I never knew existed.

"Rose?" I asked, attempting to gain her attention.

She was still thinking in her mind, as I could tell, so my interjection caused her to look up somewhat baffled. "Yeah?"

"I'm bisexual, actually probably gay; but seriously I'm not really concerned with labels if we're being honest here." I said it flat out without any hesitation. It felt odd to finally say it but they were just words, and if by saying these words that meant I could stay with Jasper then I would basically say any combination of words, no matter what they really meant.

"Okay..." She was still a little confused. I myself was wondering what there was to actually talk about in regards to this whole thing. I like Jasper, Jasper liked me. What else was there to it that needed to be talked about?

"So... How long?" She asked. Her and Emmet sat together on the couch, hands entwined.

"I'm not really sure, maybe three months, maybe two." I didn't know how to explain lengths of time anymore. There was time when I was with Jasper and time when I wasn't. Other than that, months didn't really matter, neither did weeks or days.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Rose asked with a touch of sadness.

"It's not like I have cancer or something Rose. It's not a huge deal." I started to get defensive and Jasper noticed it. He cautiously placed a hand on my leg, warning me to calm down a little.

"Edward, I just wanted to know, you don't have to get mad, I just wanted to be there for you, let you know that Emmet and I are cool with everything." Apparently Rose noticed too.

"Thanks." I said roughly. I sat up and walked back down the hall to my room, expecting Jasper to follow.

I lunged onto my bed and covered my head in my pillow. I didn't know why I was acting like this. I just didn't feel like myself for a second. _It was just Rose and Emmet, A.K.A. family you douche bag. _I felt bad immediately and regretted my cocky response. I honestly felt like a girl with too many hormones. I gave a big huff into my pillow, feeling beyond frustrated with myself.

_._._

I woke up to hear footsteps coming towards the bed, a weight bringing the pillow down, and a hand on my back. I hadn't even realized I'd fallen asleep.

"I'm sorry Edward." It wasn't the voice I expected but it was Rosalie's who spoke now. "I guess I should've just told you I was okay with everything and let it be. There was no reason to have a talk, or whatever. We should've just, I don't know. I'm happy for you. Jasper's awesome. You feel asleep and..." Rose looked incredibly embarrassed. "We kind of, well, we... asked... well kind of just interrogated him."

I gave a half asleep glare to Rose. She looked sheepish as she shrugged her shoulders,

"Emmett approves if that helps at all?" She tried smiling.

Emmett approves? Well... I guess that was a good sign. Rosalie's smile spread onto my face and I laughed a little, pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"No problem, that's what we're here for." She gave me a slight wink. "Now its midnight though so maybe you should get changed out of these clothes and go back to sleep."

I nodded, my brain still muffled with slumber. Rose got off the bed and started to leave the room. "Rose?" My voice still sounded a little rough but she quickly turned around to face me. "Is Ja-?"

"Yes Edward, he's welcome to stay here. He and Emmett are just talking; he'll be in any minute."She laughed a little and walked out of the room.

Knowing Jasper was still here gave me a comfort that I hadn't known before. It wasn't even something huge, just the fact that he would stay was enough for me. I got up awkwardly from my bed and went over to my dresser to find some pajamas but opted for boxers and a t-shirt instead. I threw my worn clothes into a laundry basket and quickly put on a pair of solid, light blue boxers and the shirt of Jasper's which I'd never given back. I turned off my bedroom light and crawled back into bed, fighting off sleep so I could say good night to Jasper.

My eyes were almost closed when he entered the room. I rolled over on my side and watched as he walked up towards the bed, "Hi Jas." I said smiling sleepily.

"Hey, you should be sleeping." He smiled back at me and stripped down to his boxers and his t-shirt. I lifted up the sheets for him as an invitation to jump in and he gladly accepted, crawling over me to place himself facing my back. His warmth was beyond comforting. I had been having nightmares frequently and I felt like tonight I wouldn't even come close to having one disturb me. Jasper's arm held me closer, I wouldn't admit it but I loved his protective side. The way his breath hit my neck as he nuzzled closer was becoming increasingly distracting. Instead of counting sheep the good ol' fashioned way I began counting them in terms like,

One sheep. Breathe.

Pine Sheep. Shiver.

Cotton Candy Sheep. Exhale.

I put the sheets back on and slowly tried to allow sleep start to creep up on me, yet Jasper was continuing to be distracting so I was getting no where.

That's when I felt it.

His fingers slowly traced small patterns across my skin, leaving light trails of fire along my arm. I never told him this but this, beyond anything else, this was my major weakness. It was the one thing that drove me wild, feral even. I shivered under his touch, causing him to continue his trail of light touches up my arm, leaving me in my lustful pains of ecstasy. I swear I could feel him smiling on my neck, as I writhed underneath his finger tips. They trailed back down my side and as he slowly lifted my shirt, ran across my abdomen.

I pushed into his touch and let out a groan, one that came up from the depths of my very being. He kissed along my earlobe learning my sensitive spots faster than I had time to react to them. "Jasper..." I breathed out. "So good... more... please..." I didn't know what I was begging for but it was something that I knew only Jasper could give me. I defiantly rolled over to his side, crushing my lips against his. His tongue tasted like sweet honey mixed with exotic fruit. I couldn't help but crave more of him. His velvet tongue swirled with mine causing me to involuntarily let out a moan that urged him to continue, which he all too happily did. Turning completely selfish I rolled on top of him, not caring who walked in the room. The cat was already out of the bag, it didn't matter what anyone saw now. I pushed myself between his thighs longing for more friction as my erection pressed against the fabric restraining it.

I pushed against Jasper and caught his length rubbing up against my own, sending me into an abyss of pleasure. My head fell into the crook of his neck and I inhaled his scent deeply, he smelt woodsy like a hiking trail in mid October. He quickly caught my lips in his and dragged his tongue over my bottom lip, begging for entrance. When it came to Jasper, any kind of begging he did was something I was incapable of denying. He was too, influential, to ignore. I teased him and instead of opening up to him, forced my lips along his neck. I slid my tongue along his jawbone leading to his ear, whispering into it,

"You taste so good baby." He let out a groan and bucked his hips, the feeling of collapsing from pleasure washed over me in waves as he slid himself against me. I let go and fell onto his chest, breathing in and out heavily as Jasper's finger casual entwined themselves into my hair. I didn't want to go too far yet so I slowly backed off from my high and curled farther into him. I revelled in the feeling and hummed into his chest happily. I slowly came down from my high and Jasper laughed a little as I sighed into him. My whole body felt complete with Jasper there. My head rest gently on his chest as his arms wrapped themselves carefully around me. My breathing evened out and the room darkened, as I was embraced in Jasper's soothing warmth how could I begin to even fathom a nightmare? Tonight, I could only dream.

_._._

"Oatmeal?" The words left my lips groggily before I even knew I consciously spoke them. The smell of oatmeal filled the room, accompanied by oranges, brown sugar, and... vanilla. I was in love with the smell of vanilla and it dominated my sense of smell happily. I brought my hands up to my eyes and rubbed them vigorously trying to get all sleep out of them. I opened my eyes to find the best thing to wake up to right in front of me. Jasper sat there in front of me smiling widely with a bowl of oatmeal and a glass of orange juice.

"Are you opposed to breakfast in bed?" His lopsided grin spread from his face to mine as he placed the oatmeal in front of me. The fumes from the oatmeal spread up into the air between us. He brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes and I smiled. I loved when he did that, it was just really fucking adorable.

"Why do I smell vanilla?" I questioned.

Jasper's face looked worried, "Damn, do you not like oatmeal? I can make you something else..."

"Jasper it's perfect." I smiled at him and he shifted out of his tense position into a more comfortable one by laying across the end of the bed.

"Try it." He suggested. I took the oatmeal in a spoon and put some in my mouth, and the subtle hints of vanilla made me slightly moan, blushing when I realized what I'd done. I looked at Jasper expecting him to laugh but all I saw was darkened eyes full of wanton desire.

I looked down and grabbed my bowl, slipping out of bed casually. As much as I wanted to, I had to go to school first. I took another spoonful of oatmeal and ingested it. I started dressing and could feel Jasper's eyes on my back as I changed t-shirts. I finished the oatmeal quickly and gathered my things up for school, heading to the door, which was suddenly blocked by Jasper, the same look in his eyes.

"Later Jas, I have to go to school." I teasingly brushed my lips against his and walked past a very confused Jasper.

I grabbed my shoes, said a quick good bye and was out the door, heading to school.

_._._

My locker closed with a harsh slam and found Bella standing on the other side of it.

"Hey sexy." She leaned up against the wall of lockers and pushed her chest out a bit trying to attempt being seductive. I honestly thought Jasper yawning was sexier than anything she was attempting right now. She looked at me through hooded eyes and her hair fell shining chocolate brown, one loose strand covering her eye.

I turned without a word and headed to my first period English class. The halls were packed with students all going to their own classes, and as I pushed through them I was excited to finally get to the class I was assigned to.

I walked into class and was surprised to see Bradley sitting, mocking a smile, beside the seat I usually took in class. I walked near the back of the room, passing two black boards and a few students. The light seemed brighter in the class today considering the rain that fell on the outside of the window pane, the clouds blocking all natural light.

I sat down expecting the worst. "Hey." He said casually.

"I punched you in the face and all you have to say to me is 'hey'?" He looked slightly confused. "Bradley in case my fist hadn't made it clear enough we aren't getting together, ever, then I guess I'll just have to say it, we're not getting together." He looked discouraged but not technically beaten. I would never understand why he wouldn't give up.

I'd never have given up on Jasper.

This seemed different though. "Well one day...?"

"No, Bradley." I wasn't going to budge on this.

"Students! Now that I have your attention I would like to inform you that exams start Friday! Two days from now. Friday. Any questions?"

I looked down and wondered how the heck I would study for English. We had to write an essay on Hamlet and I had no idea how to study, I knew the play back and forth but other than that I guess I was set. I decided to text Alice and make plans to study other things,

**Alice, wanna help me study biology this weekend?**

I waited for a response as Bradley ogled me with his eyes. I looked up to realize that the teacher had already taken the liberty to write today's assignment on the board, _Exam Prep._

Prepping for this exam was next to pointless so I decided to break out some biology instead. My biology exam was on the Monday coming up and I felt, like I felt for all my exams, oddly unprepared. I pressed my head to the desk in hopes that Alice would respond sooner rather than later. I thought to myself silently that if Jasper was in town at all this weekend I would surely fail every subject.

"So Cullen..." Bradley started. "Wanna study together this weekend? My parents are out of town."

**A/N: Not really a cliffy for this chapter but just a little something for Edward here to consider, don't know when the next will be up but I'm sure it will be up soon (Hopefully by mid February?) Review please and thanks everyone for reading and staying with me this far, it means a lot. :)**


End file.
